Witfit: Winter 2011: Confess
by AMomWhoWrites
Summary: Based on the Winter WitFit: Confess. No one believes that what happens in Vegas, stays there...but, for Edward and Bella, maybe what happened in Vegas was for the best? E&B
1. Confess

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Confess

_Ouch!_ My brain wailed as I tried to mentally force my eyes open. The second the sun hit my face, my body protested, snapping my eyes shut and turning away from the light…and, into…um…

Into…

_Oh God. _

_Where was I?_

_And, who the hell was he?_

My eyes rapidly blinked open allowing my vision to clear as I caught site of his hand…that wasn't Jacob's hand, and there most certainly was a wedding band on his finger. Cautiously, I tilted my head up to look at the man sharing my bed as a rush of memories began to flood forward. I saw the club, the parties, the drinks, and the talk…snippets of laughing and conversation, and then a chapel.

_Did we? _

Slowly, I pulled my own hand out from the sheets and saw a ring…only, this wasn't my engagement ring from the night before. No, no this was more…this was a wedding ring; a really, really big one. I looked back at the man's hand, and then at mine…_Oh God_.

A soft groan came from my side as he began to stir. His eyes shot open, and he blinked as much as I did, before he smiled. I was sure my face was laced with horror, but he laid there smiling like this wasn't the most awkward situation ever.

"Good morning, Bella," he said with a quiet yawn. His arms outstretched over his head allowing the sheet to dip before his waist revealing a pair of boxers. Mentally a flood of relief hit me as I realized we hadn't, um, consummated anything. He continued to stare up at me with a puzzle looked, and it occurred to me that I hadn't said anything back.

"Um…" I managed to squeak before his eyes knit together in pure confusion.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" he said warily.

"I remember parts, but not as a whole. And, I'm sorry, I don't know your name." It felt ridiculously awkward to ask for his name now given what I was pretty sure happened, but when he introduced himself as Edward Cullen the majority of the night began to flood back. With his name opened up a floor of memories that swept through my brain like a tornado filling in bits and pieces in every little box left empty before.

"Does that help?" Edward pushed gently, and I nodded.

"We got married, didn't we?" Though I asked, I knew the answer. If the matching wedding bands weren't clear enough, the piece of paper on the nightstand that looks like a marriage certificate certainly confirmed it.

"That we did," he started to explain. "Though I have a confession, it's really only a minor detail though," he breezed, but I really failed to see how anything would seem like that big of a deal now. "We just inherited five million dollars."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Sorry, I know it's been a while, and I know the first question will be...what about Road? With the deployment of our unit looming I just haven't been able to get back into it, but I plan to rectify that before the New Year. It will be finished, but everything I've written for it so far has been horrendous, OOC, and just blah...so, it's been put aside.I need to get these guys off, and my mind should go back to being clear.<br>**

**To those who have followed the sleeping disorder of my three-year-old, we finally saw Neuro and the verdict is my child is a vampire. No joke, even when she looks like she's sleeping her brain is never fully shutting down to sleep. So, now we're going to a different neuro with more tests in the future. I'm often more exhausted than I have words for, and I am working on a true multi-chapter fic currently, but I want it completed before I post. Partially because of subject matter, but also because it's easier...until then, I needed to write. **

**Last night, I saw Breaking Dawn at midnight (Did anyone else go? What were your thoughts...I thought it was decent, but I didn't love it like I had hoped to). Because I live in the middle of nowhere, my phone was useless waiting for the movie to start-ouch, those seats aren't comfy, but I brought a notebook (a Twilight one, go figure) and jotted down this entire plot. It's a lot of crazy, a little unorthodox for me, but it'll be fun. Slight angst, but nothing I'll draw out because that's no fun. **

**So, yeah, enjoy the ride. I hope to update multiple times a week, but it may not be daily, or it may be multiple times a day. I have an entire file folder of prompts so when I can write I will. Writing is my sanity right now as we handle Sammie Lynn's sleep issue...next step is an overnight sleep study, which I'll have an appointment date for next week. **

**Until next time, which I swear will have a far shorter a/n, have a great night!  
><strong>


	2. Rush

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Rush

When Edward started laughing, I hit him. Well, not really, but sorta…I took a pillow and hit him with that.

"Ouch," he whined for a second. "Isn't that like spousal abuse or something?" Even with the teasing tone in his voice, I still death glared him. I truly felt like I had woken up in another dimension…one where you randomly married people you didn't know and woke up fully clothes on your wedding night.

"I don't understand," I huffed out irritably. Above all, I was confused, annoyed, and maybe even a little shocked, but underlying it all was relief. In under a week, I was supposed to be marrying my best-friend. Now that I was married to Edward, I couldn't do that…and, that felt like a really good thing. A rush of emotions hit me, but trying to understand them all made my head groan in protest.

"Bella, what do you remember?" Edward asked as he moved to sit up.

"How much did I drink?" I ignored his question with my own.

"Not nearly enough for you not to remember everything, and most of our drinking," he explained with an emphasis on _our_," was done after the ceremony."

"My dad is going to kill me," I moaned more to myself than Edward, but he still chuckled as my body collapsed back onto the pillow.

"Well, my parents will probably hang me too, so at least we got the death do us part portion right," he continued to joke, but I couldn't understand why he was so calm…so cool, so fucking collected. "Here, how about this. You start telling me what you remember; I'll help fill in the blanks, while I order some room service. Okay?"

"Sure, sounds great." I naturally drew out my words because what else could sound more reasonable. I would explain how I got married, and the parts I forgot, he'd just tell me. Yeah…totally reasonable!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the overwhelming show of support with the first chapter! See you soon!<br>**


	3. Barrel

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Barrel

_***48 Hours Earlier***_

"Bella," Alice called up the stairs. "Hurry up, please!"

I was busy fumbling around with my shoes as I tried to manage getting out the door without breaking my neck. Alice and I were supposed to run out to Port Angeles for some last minute shopping she insisted we needed to do, that I felt was completely unnecessary.

Jacob and I met when I moved in with my dad, Charlie, during my junior year of high school. My mom was killed by a drunk driver, so I was forced to say goodbye to sunny Florida, and hello to dark and dreary Forks. At the time, I didn't think it would end up too badly. I would finish school and leave for college, but after arriving in Fork,s I realized no one really left. It was like the Twilight Zone almost, everyone stayed, the town flourished, and everyone was happy.

I had never taken much of an interest in people, but everyone seemed to want a piece of me when I first arrived. Jacob immediately jumped in as a bodyguard, and eventually we stumbled into a friendship. With my general aversion to people, it took months and months before I agreed to go out on a date with him and even longer before I'd let him kiss me.

Charlie seemed thrilled; as Jacob was the son of his best-friend, and thus the seed was plotted…I would marry Jacob. Jacob was a year ahead of me in school, and took a local job straight out of the school at the auto garage. He made a decent amount, saved what he could for "our future", but as time ticked on subtle thing began to pop up. It was during those times that I realized where I thought my life was headed, wasn't really where it was going. Jacob wanted to stay in Forks, get married, have children, and grow old together. No traveling, no college, no time to be young and dumb…nope, he wanted a housewife, and somehow he believed I fit the bill.

At the time, I should have put my foot down and walked away, but now I just felt trapped. I took a job right after high school ended as well, it was a simple secretarial job at the hospital, but it gave me some money. My mom didn't have any life insurance, or anything, and Charlie didn't have much, so college was pretty much out of the question without a heavy amount of scholarships or loans. I didn't qualify for a full scholarship and I truly didn't want loans, so I figured I could work for a year or two, and then go.

However, during that time, Jacob dropped to his knee and I couldn't say no. He asked me to set a date, and, again, I failed at saying no. He expressed concern over money, so I told him we'd just do a thing at the court house and hold a small reception instead, and that time, he didn't say no.

As I looked in the mirror, I could only shake my head…I should have said no. But, none of that mattered anymore, because it was all set, despite Alice's protest. We met a while after Jacob and I started dating, and she became a close friend. Every day after we announced our engagement, she tried to talk me out of it. Despite the smiling face I wore, she knew the truth…even if I refused to say it out loud. Really, it was my own fault for letting it get this far, and pulling back now would kill Jacob, and I couldn't do that either.

So, I stumbled down the stairs and into Alice's car. When I spotted Angela and Jessica in the backseat, I looked over confused. Alice didn't say anything, but, instead, started driving. When we missed our exit, my head snapped over towards her.

"We knew you wouldn't go any other way," Alice explained with a knowing grin. "And, don't worry about money, we pooled together, cut down costs, and it's only a few days. Your dad knows where you are, and that you're with us for the weekend…" Alice rambled on for a few more minutes, but she didn't exactly say where we were going.

"What is this?" I asked to each of them.

"We're throwing you a real bachelorette party. Since, you refuse to have a real wedding, we at least wanted you to have something special, so we're going on a road trip," Alice squealed from the front seat obviously more excited than I was.

"And, where are we going?" I pushed.

"To Vegas!" Alice, Angela, and Jessica all yelled at the top of their lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>So, lots of questions, which I promise will ALL be answered in time! I swear, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Though, please don't... ;p<br>**


	4. Intercept

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Intercept

"Did I not say, no parties, Alice?" I groaned. "No parties, no fanfare, no…"

"Geez, Bella. You sound like you're going to a funeral, not getting married." Jessica intercepted my comment from the back, and if I didn't love her so much, I would have smacked her. A funeral would have been more fitting given that the end of my future was coming faster than I wanted it to, but I was resolved to make the best of it. Charlie was happy in Forks, so was the Black family, and with my mom gone, Charlie was really the only family I had left.

My mom and I had a unique relationship. She was more like a child at times, but we got along well, even if I had to remind her to pay the rent or buy groceries, but she loved me fiercely. Even now, I hoped to be as loyal to my children as she was to me. Losing her too soon was a crushing blow, and now that I could look back with clearer eyes, I sought comfort in Jacob as a result.

"Whatever," I brushed off before turning my head towards the window. I drifted off somewhere around the state boarder, and only woke back up to Jessica driving and bright lights shining on me.

"Bella, you sleep like the dead," Angela teased. "You didn't even wake up to eat, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping well this week," I groaned as a crick in my neck stung me to the point of flinching.

"Cold feet?" Alice asked hopefully, but I just shot her a look of annoyance. My feet were anything, but toasty warm. They just didn't need to know that.

When we pulled into Circus Circus I had to laugh. Of all the hotels, I wasn't expecting this one. "What? We're on a budget, right?" Jessica explained despite having the bell hop pull our bags and valet the car. When I looked over at her questionably, she just shrugged. "What? We can have a luxury, or two."

Or two meant the suite they rented towards the top of the building. I had to admit having two bedrooms made the most sense given how many of us there were, but I did momentarily wonder how this was being paid for. Jessica and Angela both worked jobs similar to mine, with only Alice coming from any sort of money. Her family had been in the Forks area for as long back as anyone can remember and founded a very prosperous real estate business that was housed out of Port Angeles. A lot of celebrities and well-known people would come to our area, though not really Forks, but the surrounding Washington area, just to get away from it all. Needless to say, they were very well off compared to most, but Alice was never one to boast about it. And, she most certainly didn't flaunt it, but now as we walked into the suite, I had to wonder if this bachelorette party was courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Brandon.

Cynthia, Alice's mother, became like a surrogate mom to me after Alice invited me over a few weeks after we met. She asked about my mom, and I broke down. It was the first time I had cried since her funeral, but I used her shoulder and walked away feeling somewhat understood. Cynthia lost her mom when she was fifteen so she could relate on a lot of different levels. Like Alice, she hated Jacob. Though I was sure she would have liked Jacob in any other form, she just hated us together…and, she wasn't shy about it.

***_Present Day***_

"Hold on," Edward interjected after he swallowed a part of the bagel he had just eaten. "So, no one likes this guy?"

"My dad likes him," I defended. His eyes went up for a second before he smirked.

"Bella, why would the first thing you say be that your dad likes him, instead of you liking him?" he pushed which only made me huff.

"Okay, I like him," I corrected.

"But, you don't love him." It wasn't a question, but a factual statement I wasn't sure I was ready to voice out loud yet.

"Not like I should," I circumvented.

"Then, why do tell, are you marrying him? Or wait, why were you? It's not like you are now," Edward questioned, but his flippant attitude made me throw another pillow. This time he dodged just in time for me to knock a plate over instead. "Enough with the pillows, woman. I may need to call my insurance company today, I'm gonna need a better policy with less co-pays. Hell, my life insurance may need to go up, too. We just inherited five million, what more do you want?"

"I thought I was telling you my story?" I forced out annoyed that he had not only made me want to fall over laughing, but also because he threw my mind completely off track with one simple look.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, back to your hotel suite, sorry I interjected," Edward mused with a smirk that called for yet another pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Before, I couldn't write, now I can't shut up. However, I'm splitting my time between writing and my new Kindle Fire I'm getting acquainted with. If you're wondering whether or not it's worth it-trust me, it is. Okay, back to your normal, whatever you were doing before you read this...I'm gonna go back to couponing or my Kindle or writing...oh, oh, speaking of couponing, I just scored a killer deal on Amazon for Barbie hair stuff for my 3 year old for Christmas for $1.95 with free two day shipping! If you didn't know, Kindle Fire= a free month of Amazon Prime, just in time for Christmas! I told my husband, come tax time next year, we will be getting a subscription, but now I can push it off since it's free. Okay, enough of me...bye!<br>**


	5. Copious

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Copious

_***24 hours Earlier***_

The only thing we did after checking into the hotel was find a buffet, stuff our faces, play a few slots, and go back up to the room exhausted. The girls assured me the next day would be jammed packed with things to do, so it was time to sleep. I didn't question them; I simply locked myself away in the bathroom for a while, took a bath, and slipped into bed.

Despite having slept for the better part of a day, I still felt exhausted when I woke up. Alice was staring down at me when my eyes opened. I suppressed a groan.

"Rise and shine," Alice sung out with a ridiculous smile on her face. "We have a spa appointment at ten, and you need to eat first."

"Okay," I managed to say though my mouth was as dry as the Navarra Desert.

I blinked a few more times and rolled out of bed. I grabbed the bag Alice had packed for me and began rummaging through for some clothes. I had taken a nice bath the night before, and I knew I'd need a shower after the spa, so I quickly brushed my teeth and threw on the clothes she brought for me. Of course, it was nothing I would have picked out, but the jeans and tank top weren't horrible. There were no sneakers, but the flats were decent. Overall, she did okay.

My cell phone beeped, and I realized I hadn't charged it since I left Forks. When the battery died, I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was happy to find the spare charger still in my purse from my overnight at Alice's the week prior. We had been going over last minutes arrangements for the reception and made it a 'Girls Night In' type of deal, so I fished the charger out, plugged it in, and left the room.

We managed to make it out of the room with enough time to hit a small café in the lobby before heading to the spa. When I saw the package Alice had ordered I nearly croaked. Not just because of the copious amount of money…

_***Present Day***_

"Bella," Edward laughed interrupting me yet again. "I'm sorry, but Bella, no one says copious when referring to money, unless this is the 1800s. They say a lot of money, or too much money, but copious?"

"Do you want another pillow thrown at you?" I challenged. "I was trying to very my word choices, it's getting boring doing all the talking."

"I'm going to be really upset if I have to ban all pillows from our house, seriously, I like sleeping with them. And, secondly, we now have a copious amount of money, so get used to it. Furthermore, keep talking; you're almost to the good part." Edward raised his hand for me to continue as he took a sip of his pop.

"What's the good part?" I asked completely confused.

"Meeting me, now less conversation, back to the spa," Edward urged as my mind went back in time.

_***19 Hours Earlier***_

"You complained about the price, but how about that massage?" Angela questioned as we slowly walked back up to our room.

"It was amazing," I drew out feeling completely relaxed for the first time in years. I wasn't sure if I had felt that good since before my mom died, but I wanted to hire Chavez to be my personal massage slave.

"Okay, no time to waste, it's time to get ready for tonight," Alice chirped as she bounced up behind us.

"But, it's only lunchtime?" I pointed out, but she shrugged.

"So, perfection takes time, and I figured we'd do room service for lunch. It'll give us all time to get ready. Tonight, we're hitting up a hot new club that just opened, and I want us to all be at our best! Nothing else will do," she cheered on as the door swung open, and I froze in shock.

While we were gone, the girls had arranged for a 'decorator', if you could even call it that, to come in and change the scenery a bit. There were balloons, confetti, and even plastic straws all in the shapes of penises. Everywhere I turned pink dicks hung from the ceiling, were popping out of table clothes, or lying around on the floor. A table of food was already set up; including penis shaped ice cubed and sandwiches. I looked to my left, looked to my right, and fell over laughing.

_***Present Day***_

"I'm sorry," Edward gasped. "God, I'm sorry, I just…well, I always wondered about those types of parties, and to know now…" When he grabbed his side, I grabbed the decorative pillow from the couch. Edward had already locked all the pillows from the bed in the bathroom. When I chucked it, he didn't even attempt to move, he just laughed harder. Then, I started laughing, and together we both fell on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Take my word for it, this is the closest to crackfic I ever come! And, I warned you, it'd be a lot of crazy!<br>**


	6. Shock

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Shock

"Would you like a hand?" Edward's green eyes bored into mine as his hand out-stretched to me. We had been lying on the hotel floor for more than a few minutes, but somehow he laughing stopped, and this stare down began. I wanted to blink, but I couldn't. It was like my body was in shock, and the only thing it would respond to was Edward. I let him gently pull me up to stand as my breathing hitched when the front of our bodies brushed into each other.

"This is so ridiculously insane," I mused quietly, though I still couldn't pry my eyes from his.

"I know," he replied as he brushed his fingers down the side of my face. "But you have to admit, it'll be a fun story for the grandkids." When his smile returned, I was able to blink and clear my head a bit. I had no idea what was happening, but it was crazy. I liked it, but more than anything, I was terrified, too.

"You're such a goof," I announced before taking a step back towards the couch.

"I guess you could say that, but I don't know anyone else would describe me that way," Edward explained as he plopped both of us onto the couch. "Now, back to your story, it's almost time for my entrance."

"Are you sure you're not like an axe murderer or something?" I asked, though part of me was serious. He was just simply too charismatic to be real. Stuff like this just didn't happen to people like me. I lived in the middle of nowhere Washington, yet my life now seemed fit for television.

"Last time I checked, I went to school to save life, not take them," he stated seriously, and though the light still shined in his eyes, his face was completely void of any teasing. "But, you already know that don't you?"

I nodded, I did remember that conversation, but I couldn't jump ahead yet. No, back to the penises I went.

_***16 Hours Earlier***_

"I can't believe you haven't done it yet," Jessica mused after Alice finished with my hair. "I think it took Mike and I like a week, maybe two, but you've been together for like ever."

"I just wanted to wait," I replied back with as much indifference as I could. How could I tell my friends that the mere idea of sleeping with Jacob made me ill? I knew once we were married I'd have to, but I just didn't desire him like that. He pushed a few times until I threatened to go to Charlie. Now he only referenced it for the honeymoon. The though still made me ill.

"Well, I think it's good that you waited. Now, when your children come to you, you can honestly say you waited and maybe they'll wait too," Angela piped up at just the right time to take the spotlight off of me. As the preacher's daughter she was an advocate for sexual abstinence. Though I was certain she and her boyfriend, Ben, had done more than Jacob and I, they still vowed to wait until after marriage. Ben only had another year left at the community college and then it would be their turn.

"I guess that's true," Jessica said though I could tell she wasn't paying much attention anymore as she fixed my make-up.

Another two hours passed by and we were ready to make our way out the hotel room door. I thought the blue dress Alice picked out for me was horrendous, but everyone else seemed to love it. It wasn't overly short, and the neckline didn't plunge, but it was tight… a lot tight, but since I didn't pack, I didn't have much else to choose from.

So, when we walked out for a night on the town, it didn't even occur to me that I had forgotten my phone.

Twilight was packed by the time we showed up, but somehow we got in quickly, and despite wearing the special Bachelorette sash and tiara I was still hit on too many times to count.

Jessica, Angela, and Alice did their best to keep things lively, but I had to admit, even at the ripe old age of twenty-one, I felt too old to be in a club. The music was loud, the lights were flashing, a group of men a few tables down were celebrating a bachelor party, but I just wasn't feeling it. So, while Alice went to get drinks, and Jessica and Angela did a bathroom run, I walked out.

I had never planned to go far, just outside the door until they were all ready. I only then realized I had left my phone at the hotel and couldn't text them, but by then I was already outside and it was too late. The crowd was ridiculous, and I knew I didn't stand a chance of getting back in, so I found a bench and sat down.

People bustled by without noticing me, the lights on the stripe were ridiculously bright, and I contemplated just hailed a cab back to the hotel when a man sat down next to me.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, and I shook my head no while scooting over a bit more. "Why so sad? You looked like you were celebrating something."

"I'm getting married," I answered monotone.

"And, that doesn't please you?" he asked, and until that point I hadn't looked at his face. When I finally did, my breathing stopped. Copper hair, green eyes, and a jaw that I just wanted to reach out and touch.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly as I looked away nervously. "And, not really, but it doesn't matter. It's happening whether I like it or not."

"It doesn't have to. We all make choices. Our life is nothing more than picking what we can live with, regardless of the choice," he spoke wisely, and I nodded.

"What happens when the choice you thought you could live with, may in fact be the one choice that kills your soul?" I looked back over at him, and his face looked painful.

"No choice is ever worth losing your soul over," he forced out seriously. "Come on, your friends were still dancing when I left. Why don't I buy you a coffee or something?"

"I don't even know your name," I stated warily. I could see a café across the street, but this was Vegas, and I was a cop's daughter.

"Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, studying medicine at Dartmouth University. I start my residency after the summer is over," he greeted me formerly with a teasing smirk.

"Bella Swan," I stuck my hand out. "And, really, I'm just nobody."

Edward shook his head before grabbing my hand as we darted across the street to the small café serving up hot coffee and really yummy apple pie.

* * *

><p><strong>No, Edward isn't gay ;p And, just remember, I did mark this as a drama, so it won't be all butterflies and penises, though wouldn't that be a sight to behold. However, we still have a few more chapters for drama...my eyes are fading faster now, so I doubt I'll update again before tomorrow night, but famous last words and all that, right?<br>**


	7. Bump

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Bump

"So, you know why I'm in Vegas, what about you?" I asked as the steamy cup of coffee cooled in my hand.

"Well, I was at a bachelor party," Edward answered with an uncomfortable shift.

"For who?" I narrowed my eyes for a split second, but my face fell the second he started talking.

"For me. My brother's idea, I'm getting married in three days over at the MGM," he explained. I nodded my head once, swallowed the lump in my throat, and stood. When I had become the person to run off with a random guy, I wasn't sure, but I wasn't a whore. I had no intention of being Edward's last hoo-rah before he entered into his own wedding bliss.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he stood, mirroring me. "Please, please don't go. I realize this is a bit out of the norm, but you and I aren't much different." I scoffed.

"How do you figure? You obviously come from money, since the Rolex on your arm isn't fake. You're very good, um, good looking. You've obviously successful, so do tell me how you think we're anything alike?" I challenged, though we both remained standing.

"Have you ever felt like the course of your life wasn't your own? Like, you did things only to please everyone else, but by the time you realized it, it was too late to fix it. I'm marrying a woman I can tolerate for no other reason than my family thinks I should, it seems like the next logical step in my path to the future, and after watching countless break-ups and divorces in my time, I question whether the idea of true love is even real.

"My parents seem to be the glaring exception of love, but they're not the norm, they just are. So, yes, Bella Swan, who thinks she's a nobody, I can relate to you more than you know. And, how in the hell did you know this monstrosity of a watch my father bought me was real or fake?" Edward shot back in perfect, logical order leaving me shocked.

"I, um," I started, but words failed me as I sat back down a little less smoothly than when we got there. "My dad, he's a cop, and they did this training thing when some jewelers' were getting ripped off in Seattle. They feared the criminals would use the small middle of nowhere towns, so my dad went to this class. I got nosy and read up on it. That's how I know about your watch, and I'm sorry, but it's hideous," I blurted out.

"See, we at least agree on something," Edward replied before taking it off and throwing it in his pants pocket. "Now, back to the point at hand, are you staying or going?"

When I looked back up, I didn't know what to do. I scanned across the road to see if anyone was outside looking at me, which they weren't, and then I realized that maybe I wasn't supposed to run. My heart was at war with my head…if Jacob knew this, it would crush him, but what could be the harm in talking to him? I already knew what my future held; a ring, probably a baby bump by Christmas, and the same schedule everyday…maybe, if I knew he was doomed to the same fate, it wouldn't seem so bad?

At least, that is what I told myself.

_***Present Day***_

"You really thought I wanted sex?" Edward broke in seriously.

"I don't know, it seemed to make sense at the time," I defended, but he just shook his head.

"You do know you're not doomed to that fate anymore, right?" he then pushed, but I shrugged.

"Edward, this is ridiculous," I stated because what else was there to say.

"I don't disagree, but my wedding has been called off," he explained while my eyes went wide. "What? I couldn't very well get married now, so, after you passed out on me last night, I made a few phone calls. I called my brother first, who I think did a backflip, and then I left a voicemail with my parents and Tanya. She didn't answer, but when you were in the bathroom I checked my messages. Like I said, I'll probably die tonight, but at least I'm going out happy because of a choice I got to make." Edward's admission left me dumbstruck; not only because so much had changed so quickly, but also because I realized my friends had no idea where I was.

"My phone, crap! Alice, Angela, Jessica, they've got to be scared to death, I need to call them," I rushed out in a single breath. Edward fished his phone out, turned it on, and handed it to me.

"Just ignore the hateful texts, voicemails, and stuff, and call your friends. I'm sorry, I hadn't even thought of that," he replied gentler than I had seen him yet. Gone was the guy threatening to up his insurance policy while lock away pillows, and replaced was a gentle soul I'd never seen before. When our hands touched I felt something that I had never once felt before…peace.

I dialed Alice's number feeling unsure of where my life was headed for the first time in years.

* * *

><p><strong>See ya later-at least, a few more times today.<br>**


	8. Saint

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Saint

"Oh my God, Bella. Where are you? Are you hurt? We got so worried about you when we realized. Wait? Where are you calling from?" Alice hurried out the second I said hello.

"I'm in a hotel room, but I'm not sure which one. I'm sorry I worried you, I'm not hurt, but I have some news," I explained as calmly as I could despite the tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked over at the hotel room phone and realized we were staying at the Bellagio. I looked over at Edward who merely shrugged and said it was the closest place with a room.

"News. Okay, what news?" Alice asked though I could hear enough rustling to know I was now on speaker phone.

"Well, last night, I, um, well, I got married," I tried to whisper out, but I was loud enough to be heard.

"What? Bella the wedding isn't for another week, and Jac-"At the mention of his name, I silence Jessica who's voice had rung through.

"His name is Edward. Um, Edward Cullen, and we got married," I stuttered again.

"Where you drunk?" Angela asked. "Bella, you had like one drink and…"

I looked up at Edward. We hadn't recapped that yet, but he shook his head no. In his eyes, I wasn't drunk. Looking back, I didn't think I was drunk. We definitely drank a lot, but from what I could see, he was right, it all took place after. After the chapel where Elvis married us, after the kiss that left me spinning, after we stumbled away because we were laughing so hard…so happy.

"Um, no. No, I wasn't drunk. I don't know how to fix this," I explained.

"Bella, I love you like you're my sister, and I can't tell you how shocked I am. But, none of us are blind, Jacob has never been right for you. However, when I couldn't get ahold of you, I called your dad. He and Jacob are driving in as we speak, they should be here in a few hours.

"So, figure out what you're gonna do, and we'll all stand behind you," Alice's voice had mellowed quite a bit, but I heard Jessica and Angela agree with her as she spoke. "Where are you? We can come to you, meet this guy, I mean, Bella is this something you want?"

"Call this number when they get here, okay?" I asked, but avoided their offer. I wasn't ready to face them yet. For the first time, I realized I needed to do this alone…this decision needed to come from me, and well, I guessed, Edward too. He may have called of his wedding, too, but that didn't mean we could have a white picket fence and the 2.5 kids. We didn't even know each other.

"You okay?" Edward asked after I hung up the phone, but I shook my head no and began to cry harder. Reality had come crashing down when I realized how safe the hotel room really was. I would eventually have to leave…I'd have to face my father and my fiancé, though he wasn't even that to me anymore, and when I returned to Forks, I'd be the laughing stock. In that moment, I realized that I would never be able to go back…I'd never go home again.

When Edward sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, I cried harder, but I still felt safety. It was way too soon for things like love and adoration, but there was definitely something. In the right environment, maybe there could have been more, but now…now…

"So, they're on their way?" Edward pushed, and I nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"I can't marry him," I blurted out, and that time he nodded. "I can't go home either."

"You don't have to," Edward explained. "I'm pretty sure my place can fit us both. It's kind of on the other side of the country, but I'll help you adjust the best I can. I promise I'm not complete slob, and I know how to cook a little. When my residency starts I'll be more busy than not, but I'll still have time for you."

"Edward, you talk like we've known each other for years, not hours," I whispered.

"Maybe, but if we had known each other for years we wouldn't be having this conversation. Bella, I won't pretend that any of this is rational and in a matter of hours you've made me questions things I had come to terms with years ago, but that doesn't mean I just want to see a judge, annul this, and walk away.

"Will it work? I have no idea, but really, what do either one of us have to lose? Except, maybe five million," Edward teased at the end of his speech.

"Explain the money thing," I asked because I don't recall that ever being talked about.

"When my mom's dad died he left my brother and I a large inheritance. Part of it was for college, but the rest would be gifted to us when we got married. In his words, he felt that by then we'd be mature enough to act wisely with it. There were no other guidelines, no marry by date or anything, so now that we are actually married thanks to the great state of Nevada, I can file for the money," he explained.

I nodded my head slowly, but stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say.

"Look, this is crazy, I know, and this won't be easy, I know. You have to face your family, and I eventually need to face mine, but we can do it together. You talked about wanting to go to school, and I can see that happen. You'll have to apply, of course, but there are a lot of good schools where I live, and you just have to transfer your records. Bella, we'll make this work," Edward pushed further.

"Why didn't we have sex last night?" I blurted out without thinking. It had been an underlying thought since I woke up, and now felt like the only chance I'd have to ask. It also distracted me from talking about moving. Though I knew I needed to move, was moving into Edward's place the best choice? I didn't know that…yet.

"Um, you definitely don't say what I expect you to, but simple answer…you fell asleep," he answered.

"You tried?" I gasped slightly horrified. Obviously if we got married it would be expected, but not remembering it made me feel really vulnerable.

"No, you tried, but I told you no. We were more than a little drunk, and I didn't think a sloppy half-tempt would be quite enough for you, so I held you close until you finally went to sleep," he joked. "But, I guarantee you don't remember any of that."

"Nope, I definitely don't," I answered. "You must have the patience of a saint."

Before either one of us could say another word, a knock sounded through the room. I jumped, as Edward's face napped towards it. He cautiously stood up and walked to it.

"Emmett?"

* * *

><p><strong>A few have asked about angst and a timeline-I don't really have a real timeline, but there won't be a lot. A few chapters may be harder to read, but it's not something I'll be drawing out...besides, they can't stay in Vegas forever ;p<br>**


	9. Invade

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Invade

"What are you…" Edward tried to ask, but Emmett, at least that is what he called him, barreling in instead.

"Dude, your phone, where is your phone?" he snapped quickly. He seemed panicked versus violent, but I still shrunk into the couch. Edward fished it out of his pocket and tossed it to him as Emmett went to work doing something…

"Bro?" Edward asked, and it dawned on me that this was Edward's older brother, though they looked almost nothing alike. Taking a step back, I could see a few similar traits, but that was about it. Their builds were polar opposite along with their hair and eye color.

"For being so smart, you can be so dense. Your GPS was on, and you wanna guess who's tracking you?" he rushed out, but then snapped it shut. "Okay, that's done. We have to move now, you don't want to…" Emmett stopped talking suddenly as he looked towards me.

"You must be Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm sure you think I'm insane, but it's time to go. I got you another room to hide out in until we can get this messed settled, but I only had like five minutes on Tanya, and she was running." For some reason, that comment made Edward crack up, but he grabbed the few items we had and we booked it out of the room.

Edward and I turned towards the elevator, but Emmett ushered us to the stairs. Just before the hallway door shut the elevator dinged open and a pair of heels could be heard running down the hall.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, open this door!" We didn't need to second guess who that was, so quietly the door latched, and we all took off running down the stairs. Emmett even took two steps at a time, while Edward held my hand as we went down at my pace. By the time we got to the bottom, I felt like I was going to die, but valet somehow already had the cars waiting and we zoomed over.

"That was close," Edward breathed out as we hit the strip and turned off to another hotel parking lot five minutes later. This time, we followed Emmett into the lowest level of the garage and suddenly I felt like a VIP. "I'm so sorry that happened, I didn't even think about a GPS tracker. I may be the future doctor, but Emmett knows everything about computers. Tanya may be a little crazy, but I won't let her hurt you."

All I could do was smile and nod as a kid in a cheesy valet jacket opened my door and escorted me out. Emmett was already waiting for us.

"Here are your keys. I checked you into a regular room, it's nothing great, but I figured they'd be looking in the penthouses and stuff, oh and your name is Masen Hale," he explained as he held out keys.

"Thanks for making me like seventy years old," Edward joked, and I sighed.

"It was the best I could do. Now, just to warn you, mom seems…pleased. Well, at first she flipped, but then Tanya started spouting stuff she had no business spouting, and let's just say mom may not be on her side anymore. Dad is shocked and drinking heavily. I'm not sure he knows what to think. Dude, this is like a stunt I'd pull, not you, so I just think you should take some time, figure out the stories, and talk to them.

"Bella, you seem lovely, and welcome to the family, but I have to run before Tanya realizes I'm gone. If she thinks I'm helping you she'll start throwing stiletto's again, and I don't want my wife to go to jail," Emmett rushed, as the brothers seemed to share a nod only they understood.

"I owe you big time," Edward thanked him, seconds before Emmett walked off. I wanted to say thank you too, but he took off to quickly for me to speak. Since the moment the door opened I hadn't said, but a word or two, because I felt like I was sucked into some high action packed movie. How does a small town girls get sucked into a marriage and end up running around Vegas? I wasn't sure, but I had to admit it was the most fun I'd had in years.

"Come on, Bella," Edward urged me towards the door. "Before we're invaded by anyone else, I agree with Emmett, we should talk. As long as we're on the same page, we'll do fine; I just have to make sure I'm not fighting a losing battle."

"What do you have to lose?" I asked as the elevator dinged open.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time-ya know, after I finish making my iced tea and I sit down to write some more ;) These two are fun!<br>**


	10. Walk

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Walk

The ride up to the tenth floor was silent, even as we walked to our room, neither one of us spoke. Edward's admission had made my heart jump, but made my head scream. In reality, we didn't know each other, and I still had to contend with Charlie and Jacob once they got here. Edward's phone was still on, though he had begun silencing calls every five seconds until he switched it to vibrate. If it weren't for us waiting on a call from Alice, it would have been shut off.

My life, up until that point, had been easy. Sure, it was boring and repetitive, but I had a routine, I stayed in it, and I didn't get distracted. However, those days were gone, and I had probably what would become the biggest decision of my life to make. Did I stay and see if, against all odds, we could be happy? Maybe even fall in love, which even as early as this morning, seemed like a foolish though? Or, did I run? Did I just hide and give up? Change my name and move somewhere else.

When I said it like that, I knew there was only one choice to make, so as Edward pushed open the door and we stepped inside, I did the only thing I had really, like really truly had wanted to do since I remembered Elvis…I pressed my lips to his and I kissed him. It was slow, a bit on the chaste side, but the second his arms circled around me, I was done.

Before my mom died, she tried to explain to me what love was. She didn't want me to get stuck in a marriage too soon, or have a child too soon, so she did her best to prepare me. Of course, it didn't do me a lot of good until this point, but when she met Phil she said her whole world changed. Sure, she had kissed men before, but with Phil she told me it was like walking on water. Like nothing could ever pull you away, and if it did your heart would grieve harder than it ever had before. Kissing Edward felt like walking on water, and I knew that I had my answer.

He seemed as shocked as I felt when I pulled away. "Bella?" he questioned quietly though I could still feel his breath on my face.

"I don't know how to explain this," I started sincerely. It was the first time I had to put my feelings into words and Edward seemed much better at it than I was. "And, I know this won't be easy, but you're right. Something is pulling me to you, and I'll never forgive myself if I don't try. So, I guess we figure all this out now?"

Edward nodded his head, and, for the first time, I think I rendered him speechless. It was a cute sight to behold, but it didn't last long before we curled up on the bed and started talking. We both agreed that honesty would probably be the best policy for our case, even though it sounded out of this world. How we would explain to our parents that we met, married, and didn't want to annul this in a twenty-four hour span, yet were willing to walk away from people we had spent years with, I wasn't sure.

I did push a little more into Edward's attraction to Tanya. I didn't see much, but the voice…God, the voice.

"Like I said, she's tolerable. Tanya really isn't a horrible person, she's just a little more spoiled than I am. She gets what she wants when she wants it, her family comes from money so that's not much of a shock, and really we get along. I've known her since we were teenagers, but even I'll admit the past six months she's changes a lot. It made me realize that she may have just been after being Mrs. Edward Cullen than anything else, but, by then, I felt trapped and it was easy to ignore," he went on and on. "Besides, as a doctor, I can pick and choose how often I'm home."

I knew the comment was meant to be taken as a joke, but it stung. Would he think of me like that? I shifted away slightly as my mind went into overdrive.

"Oh, God, that's not how I meant it," Edward quickly corrected. "Look, coming home to her and coming home to you, I can guarantee would be different. You're different. You're like no one I have ever met before, and someone I thought was only written about. I'm not perfect, I can be moody at times, and I can easily get wrapped up in stuff, but I'm also level-headed and loyal. You must think that's a joke, but I swear to you I'm loyal to a fault.

"If I had never met you, I guarantee I'd still be getting married. I wouldn't have walked away, but I don't think it would have lasted. It's not fair to me, or even to her, and though it'll take her forever to see that, it's the truth. Just like marrying Jacob would have killed you. Maybe we met each other too late to stop from hurting people we care about, even if it's not love I don't wish evil on her, but Bella believe me," Edward pushed as he turned towards my body. "There is a fire inside of me that was only ignited when I looked at you in the club. It was that feeling that drew me out when I saw you leave. The same one I felt when we talked and it's what told me we were making the right step when we both eyed the little chapel at the end of our walk. It's crazy, insane, ridiculous, but perfect, everything else may not be perfect, but together we can be perfect. I won't let your soul die, nor will I let mine either, not when I know we can be happy. You make me happy, and I think I make you happy too. It won't always be this easy, living together will be an adjustment, learning about each other will be too, but I want to know it all. I already know the basics, but I crave more like your favorite color, your favorite flower, what calms you, what ignites you…this is all backwards and maybe one day you'll write about it, but for right now, I just want to kiss you."

My mouth was open to say something, but Edward silenced me. Tears still streamed down my face as emotions that I had only ever read about overtook my body, heart, and soul. The same fire Edward spoke about, I felt too, and as we wrapped ourselves around each other, I felt it only burn stronger. Like Edward, I knew this was backwards. I knew this made no sense on any logical level. I knew my actions from here on out would hurt the only man that ever claimed to love me. But, for once, just this once, I made a decision for me, and only me.

And, I chose Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Tea was great, gotta do dishes, start brewing even more tea, and then I'll write some more. I took a nap today-like a L-O-N-G nap, so I'll be up for...well, awhile. <strong>

**Oh, and a few have asked, have Edward and Tanya done the deed. Yes, they have, so no he's not a virgin. I've always been asked about ages. Bella is 21 and Edward is 25, fixing to turn 26. I see all of this happening in like the May time frame-school just got out for Edward, he only has a little time to get married and have a honeymoon before his residency, and Bella, well, she likes flowers which bloom in May so yeah. With any traditional canon, E's birthday is in June and Bella's is in September. I actually like that because I have a June baby (Alice) and a September baby (Sammie Lynn) so I think it's cool. **

**I think that's it for questions-I read every review, if you ask a specific question, if I can I answer you, or if it's a common question I do the above. Unless you're asking for the whole outline, I'll answer just about anything.  
><strong>


	11. Corrupt

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Corrupt

Before anything went overboard, Edward pulled away with a beaming smile. "Have I corrupted your heart yet, Mrs. Cullen?" he teased, but I could only laugh.

"Mrs. Cullen, huh? I guess that will take some getting used to, but what if I wanted to hyphenate my name?" In truth, I had planned to becme Mrs. Bella Swan-Black, but something about being Mrs. Bella Swan-Cullen seemed odd. I couldn't describe the feeling, but Edward just scowled at the idea.

"Bella, there are certain values I hold dear, this my dear is one of them. Perhaps we can talk about it later?" he tried to excuse, and I realized that I had unintentionally hit a hot topic with him.

"I was teasing," I whispered as he visibly relaxed. "Besides, Isabella Cullen flows better than Isabella Swan ever did, it'll just take some time for me to get used to it."

"I'm glad we both agree then," he murmured into my neck as I groaned. Edward's kisses were amazing. For the first time in forever I actually wanted a man in a way I wasn't prepared for. He had talked about waiting, and I agreed right now would be a bit too soon, but now instead of dreading the loss of my virginity, I was slightly more excited to see what was in store. "However, we do have a very dangerous mission in front of us. In fact, it may kill us both."

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"We must face our families. You pick, which first?" he questioned as he rolled away. I internally groaned at the loss of his body warmth, but he was right. We had time for the cuddling; talking, get-to-know you stuff when we weren't hiding out from people. I mean, I would assume his place had a security system we could lock ourselves in with.

"Well, Alice hasn't called yet, so I don't know how far out my dad or Jacob is, but it shouldn't be long. Maybe we should meet up with my friends and fill them in?" I suggested, and he nodded. So, again, like any other daring mission…we were off to Circus Circus.

As we walked through the lobby, I had to admit it was a strange feeling having Edward's hand in mind. To the passing stranger we were simply a young couple on vacation just like anyone else, but if they had only known the truth they would probably gawk and stare. I was quite literally pounced on the second the door opened with a mirage of questions flying from each one of them. It wasn't until Edward coughed that anyone took notice that I wasn't alone.

Jessica froze…her eyes clearly wide open as she looked from top to bottom and back again. Angela nudged her, but even her eyes were glued to his face. While Alice just smirked.

"I'm sorry," I tried to excuse. "Edward, this is Jessica, Angela, and Alice. Guys, this is my um, husband, Edward."

"It's so nice to meet you," Alice said first as she stepped up to hug him. Her short stature versus his height was funny and a bit awkward to watch, but Edward smiled genuinely when he realized he had passed their test.

"So, tell us how you met," Angela prompted as we all took a seat in the small living area. From there, we gave an abridged version of everything, leaving out only small details that didn't need to be shared…like the kiss before Elvis or cuddling before coming there.

"Did you know your friend tried to kill me with a pillow? Is she always like this?" Edward joked in the middle, and everyone fell over laughing. I was pretty sure I had shucked pillows at each of them at one point. "Great, so I will have to ban pillows from my house, or maybe they can be sewed onto the sheets."

"Where is your place exactly?" Jessica interjected.

"I have a condo in Maryland. I just graduated from Dartmouth and got accepted for a residency at John Hopkins, so I recently moved from New Hampshire. I had only finished moving in before I left for Vegas," Edward explained, and I wondered if Jessica was going to fall over. Alice tugged my hand, and I knew she wanted to talk alone. I looked at Edward, who was explaining some more about the east coast and figured he could handle his own. He said he was loyal, and I had to believe that…I realized that our situations didn't paint either one of us in the best light, but I thought I was loyal too. I knew I would be loyal to him.

So, Alice and I walked back to the second bedroom and shut the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and I nodded. "I just have to make sure. I mean, he seems incredible, like no one you've ever met before, but I just have to know this is going to make you happy. You're like my sister, as long as you're okay, I'm behind you."

"I don't know how to explain this Alice," I tried to start, but shook my head to clear my thoughts. "You know how I used to read cheesy romance novels in high school and swear that guys like those didn't exist. The idea of the white knight was just there to get women excited about someone they could never have. Maybe I was wrong? It's irrational, and crazy, and daring, but it feels real. God, I want it to be real, I just don't know how to kill Jacob like this. I don't want him, but I also don't know if I can watch his heart be ripped out and know I did it."

"Bella, that boy has been killing you since the second I met you. This, this Isabella Swan, wait, what is your last name now, Cullen?" I nodded "Okay, Isabella Cullen, this is where you were always meant to be. You're not supposed to be some stepford housewife in Forks, you were meant for greatness. So, what if you both fall flat on your face, it can't be any worse than what you were about to do."

"I know," I said when a knock sounded through the entire hotel room. Really, it was more like banging, and I didn't need to look to know who it was. I already knew and somehow I would find the strength to get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>I was asked if Edward and Tanya live together-no, they actually planned on having a funky living arrangement which will be hit on in a few chapters :) But, they've never lived together, nor have they had sex in the bed currently sitting in Edward's new place. Bella doesn't know this yet, but she gets to help break it in...haha! <strong>

**In the time it took between updates, I read 14 reviews (thank you all), did dishes, laundry, started brewing tea, and played on twitter-I'm a genius at the multitasking! Or, not, but either way, I plan on continuing to write for a bit longer tonight.  
><strong>


	12. Razor

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Razor

"Where is Alice and who the fuck is this?" I heard Jacob roar as he walked in. Alice and I were still behind the bedroom door as I felt tears well up in my eyes…_now or never_, I kept chanting in my head.

"Jacob," I called out as the door opened and his body snapped towards the door. "I'm sorry to have worried everyone, I forgot my phone, and…"

"Bella, of all the stupid, ridiculous things to do, how could you go missing? And why didn't you call when you knew we were on our way? I knew this trip was the stupidest fucking idea ever," he snapped.

"Jake," my father said evenly from behind him, but if looks could kill I'd be dead. My eyes flickered back to Edward who looked rooted in place. I was sure he wanted to say something, anything, but he was letting me handle it…at least, until I couldn't by myself.

It didn't escape my notice that instead of Jacob being concerned for my safety he belittled me instead. I guess that was par for the course we had been on, but it showed exactly how opposite he was from Edward. It proved right there why my body gravitated to one over the other. Maybe it was why my body was never turned on for him. Maybe I always knew he was more about himself than me, and I didn't feel that way with Edward. With him, my body felt on fire, with Jacob it recoiled. Why I had let it go so far, I still couldn't be sure though I believed it was a lot of issues rolled into one. However, here and now, I had to right the wrong I'd been living for years. I had to stand up for myself.

"It's great to see you too," I said warily, though I would have preferred a more confident voice. "And, like I said, I forgot my phone, and I'm sorry. I should have called, I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Why are you talking like that? And, again, who is he?" Jacob snapped, again.

"My name is Edward Cullen," Edward introduced himself as he walked up. Though he put his hand out for my father, he bypassed Jacob and stepped towards me instead. Somehow, I felt safer, but Jacob looked scary.

"And, you are…" Jacob trailed off with his hands up.

"He's my husband," I blurted out. I wasn't sure how else to say it, and a long drawn out speech seemed like it would have been worse, so I went for the Band-Aid approach…I ripped it off, or, in this case, blurted it out.

"You're what?" my father interjected, while Jacob pulled his arm back to swing. Edward leaned back and avoided being punched, but I was still amazed at his calm and cool behavior.

"I'll give you the freebie. You try that again, and I'll swing back," Edward threatened, but Jacob started screaming.

"Bella! What the fuck? You go to Vegas for a party and fucking getting married! Are you serious? How could you do this to me? We're getting married, or did you forget that? I bet you fucked him, you won't even touch me, but I bet you laid out for him, didn't you?" Jacob's accusations cut through me like a razor blade, and I lost it in a sea of tears. The girls rushed to my side and pulled me back into the bedroom leaving only Edward to fend for himself.

I heard more yelling, more accusation, more cursing, and more threats. I heard my dad try and calm things down before I heard Jacob yell more accusations and the door slam shut. Even though it shouldn't have made me cry harder, it did. If anything, I didn't want it all to go so badly. I knew it would be hard, but this felt impossible.

"Bella, it'll all work out," Angela soothed.

"He's gone now," Jessica confirmed as Alice rubbed my back. "Edward is still out there, and so is your dad. They're talking, it looks civil."

I nodded and stood up. I had to face my dad, but when I did I didn't expect such a look of disgust.

"Dad?" I called out, but when his face looked up he appeared like I'd smacked him.

"I never expected this from you," he said completely emotionless.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but if I could just explain…" I tried to talk, but he shook his head.

"I need to find Jacob and start heading home. I'm glad you're safe, but, I just don't know Bella," he replied, and in that instant I knew my father had chosen a side, and it wasn't mine.

He walked out of the door without a second glance back as I fell to the floor in tears. When two strong arms wrapped around me, I buried myself deeper inside craving the security that coursed through me. We had just gotten through my family, but what about Edward's? Would they hate me just as much? Would he be disowned?

What had we done?

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's over with...will we see more Jacob? No. I don't like him. Before you ask, why did Bella stay with him? Remember a few things-he was selfish, sure, but he didn't scream at her daily nor was her abusive, he was just an idiot who chose to see what he wanted to see. I could have written that in, but I would have gotten bored...so, was this horrible, yes? Was he always this horrible-not so much. Just so everyone doesn't think Bella is a walking poster child for relationship abuse. Now, onto the Cullen's...oh, won't that be fun. And I'm still doing laundry, so I'm still writing...though, I need to squeeze in a shower before bed at some point. Oh, and Charlie-we will eventually see him again. <strong>

**Been asked how long will this be? I don't know. Best answer I've got-but it'll go on for a while, just not overstay it's welcome, they've only been married for a day. LOL And, they do have move in together. Have sex. Do married people things...etc.  
><strong>


	13. Marathon

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Marathon

"Maybe we should call it a night? Get a room, eat something, and deal with my family in the morning," Edward offered, but I shook my head no. Alice had ordered half of the room service menu and we were all currently snacking on an array of fruits, sandwiches, wantons, and really yummy cheesecake. She protested when Edward pulled out his wallet, but relented when he didn't back down.

Now, we all sat around and discussed the best game plan for approaching Edward's family. My friends had no idea that he was set to be married too, but they all sat in awe of our situation. Alice made me swear she'd get a signed copy of the novel when I wrote it because you couldn't 'make this shit up' as she said. I rolled my eyes, but shrugged. Edward had talked about college, and before it seemed like such a stretch, but now the possibilities seemed slightly more attainable. I was heavily behind compared to my peers, but I didn't care at what age I graduated, just that I did it.

"No, avoiding will only make this worse," I argued, and he nodded. He knew I was right, even if he hated to admit it.

I had to admit it felt nice sitting around with my friends as they asked random questions and treated Edward like they'd treat anyone else. I also used the opportunity to store bits and pieces of information about him away…like his birthday was June 12th, he loved the color blue, and his favorite music was classical. He preferred only cheese on his pizza, hadn't had any other serious relationships outside of Tanya, and his dad was a surgeon.

By the time we left, with my bag in toe, I felt calm. Alice and the girls would be leaving the next morning, and they swore they'd call as soon as they got back to Forks. At the very least, I'd have to go back and get my things. It was hard saying goodbye, but Edward assured them all that they were welcomed to visit whenever.

"You'll see them soon," Edward assured me as we got into his rental. "I'll make sure of it. Especially Alice, you two are very close."

"Thank you," I replied quietly as he took my hand on the center console. "Alice is like the sister I never had before."

He texted his brother to let him know we were on his way and Emmett let us know they'd be waiting. No one was telling Tanya or her parents anything yet, and somehow we managed to sneak in unseen by them.

The Cullen suite, or penthouse, was ginormous. It had three bedrooms, a full kitchen, and looked bigger than the house I lived in in Washington. A woman, who I could only assume was Edward's mother, flew at him the second the door opened. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and stood up to whisper in his ear. When she pulled away they shared a nod, and I could almost feel the love between them. It made me really miss my mom.

"Mom, this is Bella, Bella, my mother, Esme," he introduced me as I stood still. She stepped in front of me, raised both hands to my shoulders and stared into my eyes. Even if I wanted to look away, I couldn't. After what felt like an eternity, she let out a breath and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. It appears we have a lot to catch up on, so why don't we sit down."

"Edward," I heard a male's voice call from the kitchen and we both looked over to see a man holding up a glass of scotch. "Is that really you?"

"How much have you been drinking, Dad?" Edward asked, but his father scoffed. "Not nearly enough, is this her?"

"Bella, this is my father who I swear doesn't normally drink, Carlisle, Dad, this is Bella, my wife," he introduced up more formally than he did to his mother.

"Are you after my son's money?" he asked frankly as I choked.

"What? No, sir, I wouldn't," I babbled for a second.

"Good, that's all that I ask." Carlisle nodded his approval before going to a chair to sit down, more scotch in hand.

"Um, Mom?" Edward tilted his head.

"I switched it with apple juice a while go. I don't know why he hasn't noticed, but I think he's still a bit in shock. We've been fielding calls all day and people have been canceling travel arrangements. It's been hectic, to say the least, but this is the first time he's had a chance to relax since this morning when Tanya came to our room and said she found you through GPS or something, then Emmett flew out, and I guess you know the rest," she explained, and we both nodded.

So, unlike my dad, Esme wanted our story. The full story with nothing left out, and I sat by as Edward explained it all from start to finish. She smiled a lot, shed a tear or, a lot, but overall seemed happy. Once Edward was done talking she took over.

"Bella, I know this all may seem really crazy, and you probably feel like you've ran a marathon in a day, but if you make my son happy, as happy as he is right now, then we'll stand behind him. I'm sorry about your dad, but I'm sure if you give him time he'll come around, but us Cullen's stick together, so there's only one thing left to say," she trailed on. "Welcome to the family."

I laughed more out of nervousness than anything else, but knowing we were accepted, even just by a few, made the weight lift off a lot easier. Of course, all happy moments have to be shattered when the door swung open and in walked a pair of clicking heels I was simply not ready to handle yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Ding-Dong the witch is home...dammit! So, I'm still doing laundry-oh the joy, but because it's so late and hubs and the kids are asleep, the clean clothes pile is just getting bigger and bigger. Putting it all away tomorrow is going to S-U-C-K! I also got a free bowl of microwaveable mac n' cheese-Kraft mac n' cheese is like my own personal kryptonite, but this stuff is bleh...anyone had one before? Yuck. Oh well, serves me right for eating carbs at midnight. Back to writing I go...<br>**


	14. Resent

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Resent

"Sorry," Emmett rushed in after Tanya. "I tried," he gasped completely out of breath. His face was flushed, and he'd obviously been running.

"Tried what?" Tanya screeched. "This is my fiancé!"

"Actually," Edward spoke as he stood up. "I'm not anymore. I'm very sorry Tanya, but we should talk."

"Talk about what? I already know what happened, my father knows a judge who can fix this by the wedding, and we can…" she tried to explain, but Edward cut her off.

"Tanya, I'm not annulling my marriage to Bella. I chose to marry her, and like I had warned you once before, no one in the Cullen family has ever divorced before, and I won't be the first," he explained calmly though shock flew through me. His statement, though I didn't know the truth behind is, put in perspective how far he was willing to try and make this work. My only hope was that he didn't come to resent his decision. But, I smiled to myself as I thought of the future, which only made Tanya change her approach.

"Is this her? Are you kidding, Edward? She's plain," she threw insult after insult, but like Edward before, I let him handle this battle until he couldn't anymore.

More words went back and forth, Tanya began to cry, but it wasn't until she practically flew into his arms that I stepped in.

"Tanya, is it?" I asked, but she glared. In her attempts to throw herself at Edward, he moved, and she stumbling into the kitchen instead. "You'll kindly keep your hands off of my husband. Like he said, he's sorry, he doesn't want to make the mistake of marrying you, and it's over. You can't fix this, and sex certainly isn't going to bring him back. I can assure you, I have that covered now." Where my boldness came from, I wasn't sure, nor did I have any idea why I had said that not only in front of Esme, my now mother-in-law, but also lacking any experience. I hoped I would please him, and he I, but I guess we'd cross that bridge soon enough.

When Tanya kept screaming about how Edward could embarrass her like that, and what about the house her parents were buying them, I'd admit, I momentarily felt bad for her. Though it was plain as day that she was speaking out of desperation versus love, she still looked pathetic. Edward stood stoically as Tanya made an ass out of herself repeatedly in front of the entire Cullen family.

"So, this is it then? How many years did I waste?" Tanya finally said far more calmly than before, and Edward nodded.

"Yes, it is," he answered and she stormed out of the room saying she was going to her parents. Edward rolled his eyes and turned to hug me.

"Screw the movie channels," Carlisle laughed from behind us. The juice had apparently sobered him up, and he didn't appear nearly as inebriated as when we first walked in. "Son, you're sure about this? No second thoughts because you will not be the first divorced Cullen in our family."

"I've never been more certain, Dad," Edward answered without missing a beat.

"Then, I'll deal with Tanya's parents," he promised.

"Thank you," I piped up from Edward's side. "Seriously, I know this is crazy and you never expected to come to Vegas for it to end like this, but thank you for your support."

"Bella, nothing will split this family apart," Emmett said as he walked up behind us. "Through thick and thin, we'll always have your back now. And, besides, anyone who can tell off…well, that thing, gets an award in my book."

"Now, where are you two staying tonight?" Esme asked appearing much calmer than when Tanya was there.

"We have how many rooms now?" Edward asked, but I just laughed. "I think we'll call down and see if they have something here. It'll be awkward with Tanya still in the building, but if I guess right she'll be flying out tonight. She won't want to be risked being seen, and I think I owe Bella a few days of relaxation before we fly to Maryland."

"Well, they say the first year is the hardest," Emmett mused with a teasing smile. "But, damn dude, your first day royally sucked."

Edward laughed and socked his brother in the arm. They went back and forth for a few minutes, and I realized that laughing Edward was far sexier than moody Edward. I liked the jokester better.

"How about we meet up for breakfast in the morning? I'd love to know more about my daughter-in-law, and I think we could all use a decent nights rest," Esme interjected, and we all nodded. Edward used the hotel room phone and was very pleased with himself when he learned the honeymoon suite he had previously booked was currently open. I felt a little awkward given the situation, but I tried not to think about his ex or mine. All I wanted to focus on was getting to know my husband, as backwards as that sounded.

When we walked in, I smiled at the rose pedals, bucket of champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries. I had no idea how the staff did this so quickly, but it definitely made me smile.

"Surprise!" Edward mock cheered while I laughed. "Sorry, I know it's a bit cheesy, but it's the best I could do on limited time."

"It's not cheesy, it's romantic, and kinda perfect," I replied back as I looked over. Edward was staring down intently at my lips, and it wasn't even a second before our mouths locked together. I hoped and prayed kissing Edward would never get old, because this felt like Heaven.

"Hmmm," he moaned as he pulled away. "I'll put our bags up. Do you want the bathroom first?"

I nodded my head, grabbed for my bag instead of letting him take it, and locked myself away for a few minutes for the first time in over a day. When I looked into the mirror, I couldn't help, but smile.

Somehow, someway, this would work. We had no other choice than for it to work.

* * *

><p><strong>My eyes are starting to get heavy again, so 15 may happen tonight, or it honestly may not...I'm not sure. Who wants to guess what their first night alone in a hotel is gonna be like? Well, technically, it's their second night, but they'll both remember it all when they wake up, so it's really nigt one of remembrance. LOL<br>**


	15. Option

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "That's not an option," he said.

When I walked out of the bathroom wearing a long-sleeved sleep shirt and shorts you would have thought I walked out naked with Edward's reaction. He was arranging things on the bed, but stopped dead in his tracks the second he saw me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You're just beautiful," he recovered and walked over to me. "Your hair smells like strawberries."

"Thank you," I said nervously. Now what? We were married, so that meant…I sighed quietly at a loss for what came next.

"I ordered a late night snack, and there is money on the counter if it comes before I'm out. I'm just going to clean up, okay?" he asked, and I nodded. The second I heard the door to the bathroom shut a tidal wave of nerves overtook me and had me racing for my phone.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice answered the phone.

"Nothing wrong, Edward's in the bathroom, and we're alone, and…" I muttered quietly.

"B, you got married yesterday which means you've already…" her voice went silent. "You two haven't, have you?"

"No," I cried out.

"Oh, God, okay, well be calm. Talk to him, and do what you're comfortable with. I know the marriage thing was a cop out with Jacob, but you want to have sex, right?" Alice questioned

"Of course I do," I answered, "Especially with Edward."

"Let him lead, if you get uncomfortable then speak up," Alice coached me, and I thanked her before throwing the phone back in my phone…on silent.

I paced the room for a few more minutes before room service appeared. The guy walked the cart in, I paid, and he left. Edward missed him by only a minute, but it was my turn for my heart to stop when he walked out in a wife beater and sleep pants. My mouth hung open slightly and he chuckled with a smirk.

"Like what you see?" he teased, and I nodded my head. "Thanks for dealing with the food." He walked over and kissed my cheek that somehow lite my entire face on fire.

"I, uh," I stuttered for a second. "You're welcome, it was no trouble."

"You're nervous," Edward stated. It wasn't a question, he knew. "Would you feel any better if you knew I was too?"

"How? I'm sure…" I trailed on genuinely not wanting to finish my statement.

Edward shifted uncomfortably before nodding. "You're right, I have, but this is different. I've actually never been anyone's first before, and I most certainly want this to be special for you. Unorthodox or not, you're my wife now. It's my job to keep you happy in every way possible, and I want to do a good job at that."

"I'm sure you will," I assured him. "Exactly, um, how many…"

"Two. You've met one," Edward sounded weary as he said it. "The other was in high school, it was the first time I drank at a party. I knew her, it didn't mean anything."

I nodded my head…that wasn't so bad.

"And, you're um, God…" I stuttered again.

"Clean, yes. I can promise you that. I obviously know you've never, but have you done anything?" he asked, and I shook my head no. "What about protection, I mean, children are great and all, but…"

"You don't want kids?" I cut him off.

"Eventually, absolutely, but with my residency you'd have to bare more on your own than not, and I can't do that to you. I wouldn't want to miss out on that much, plus you want to go to school, so waiting make sense, right? I mean, we obviously haven't talked about this," Edward rambled, but I cut him off.

"I definitely agree with waiting, but eventually sounds nice to. When we're settled and the time is right, we'll definitely have children," I muttered nervously. "And, I'm on the shot. I started it six months ago."

"See, this whole talking thing isn't so bad," Edward teased as the air sparked between us. "Bella, I just want you to know I hold no expectation. Virtually, we're still strangers and if you're more comfortable waiting than that's fine. I mean, eventually I'd like to have sex, but I am capable of waiting."

"Well, that's a shame," I joked, "Because I most definitely have some expectations for tonight."

"Oh really." Edward's eyebrow went up, but I just shrugged and walked back to the tray of food ignoring my own innuendo. "You can't walk away now."

"I'm not," I said as I turned towards him, "But this food smells delicious and we need our energy, right?"

"Right," Edward agreed as we both dug into the desserts Edward ordered. How he knew I loved red velvet cake I wasn't sure, or maybe it was a lucky guess, but I wanted to devour it all.

"I just want to eat the whole tray," I moaned as Edward took the plate away.

"That's not an option," he said as he pulled me up a few seconds later. "I haven't had a piece, and I'd rather try it from your lips." When he bent down to kiss me it was different. It felt stronger, hotter, like my breath wouldn't come back. I melted into his arms and Alice's words of advice came tumbling back…'let him lead', so I did.

We stumbled back onto the bed with little to no grace, but we both got there. Somehow we scooted until we found the center, and Edward went back to kissing me. He would pull away every few minutes to look into my eyes…I wasn't sure what he was searching for, but when he didn't find it, his motions got bolder. First his hand grazed my chest from the outside, but on the next pass he went under my shirt. The lights in the room were already lowered with a lamp in the corner providing us with the only light.

"Bella," he breathed into my neck. "I'm not sure I'll ever get enough of your lips, but tell me now if you want to stop. Tell me what you want."

"I'm your wife," I spoke confidently. "Treat me like it." The line was ridiculous, but Edward gulped and nodded. I wasn't going to regret this, I couldn't. My body sang for him, and I needed to feel him…all of him.

"I'd never deny you," Edward said quietly, but I wasn't sure what he meant. I also didn't have much time to think about it before he sat up and began to pull my clothes off piece by piece; first my top, then my bra, shorts, and panties. Each piece came off faster than the piece before it, and once I laid before Edward completely naked a surge of nervousness ran threw me as I tried to cover my stomach. "Don't hide yourself, Bella. Your body…it's perfect. There's no way I know of to make it not hurt, so I want to do a few other things first, okay?" I appreciated that he was asking permission so I simply nodded.

When Edward's lips started to trail kisses down my chest, over my breasts, and down my stomach I should have assumed where he was headed, however I didn't, but the second his mouth came into contact with my sex, I gasped. Pleasure sparked within me as Edward settled down further, his tongue opening my wet folds with little trouble. To say I had never experience anything like the feeling of Edward eating me out would have been an epic understatement. My legs fell completely open as my breaths came in faster and faster until I was withering beneath him. It felt amazing and different and new and the building inside of me was almost too much to bear until I felt his fingers slip inside of me and finish me off. I had no idea what he did, but it was like he pressed a button and I lost control of my senses. I moaned, screamed, and even cursed as my entire body shook until it was numb. Feeling his hand leave me made me whimper, but when I finally opened my eyes I saw him beaming.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered just above my face. "That was, that was beautiful to watch."

"You're too perfect," I whispered back with tears in my eyes.

"No, Bella, I'm not perfect. This, this is just us fitting together. We were made for each other," he stated so seriously I had no other choice than to believe ever word because I knew he was right. I truly believed there wasn't another man on this planet that could do to me what he had just done. And, even though I knew our first time would be painful, I knew to look forward to the future. Edward wasn't a selfish lover and together we would learn, not only each other's minds inside and out, but also our bodies.

"I'm ready," I said against his lips as he nodded while lining his body fully above mine. Edward had managed to pull the covers back up to wrap around us so I was wrapped not only in his warmth, but also by a blanket. I looked downed, but the blanket shielded his newly naked body. He managed to kick off his sleep pants and shirt as I came down from my previous high, but I hadn't caught a glimpse of him.

"Don't look," Edward ordered softly. "I don't want you to be scared. Just focus on my face, and I promise I'll be as gentle as possible."

"I trust you," I promised, and it was the truth.

He bent down to kiss my forehead before locking his eyes with mine, the tip of his head only brushing past my lips twice before he pushed inside. My entire body tensed as I felt stretched and torn, and I let out a whimper from the pain.

"Shhh," Edward soothed as he let his body drop down a bit more. I could feel our connecting bodies below and knew that he was completely inside of me, but the burning hurt. "Talk to me," he pushed gently.

"Move," I commanded. Not moving hurt, so if nothing else, every thrust would bring us closer to his end.

Edward looked backed into my eyes nodded and thrusted gently inside of me. I still gasped as he moaned, but with each incoming thrust the pain dulled until it was barely noticeable.

"Oh, God," I moaned into his shoulder as his speed began to pick up slightly.

"Does it," he panted close to my ear. "Do you feel…"

"Yes," I breathed out in response. "Yes, more, God. Edward, yes…"

"Bella," he chanted into my ear as our bodies, fully coated in sweat, came together thrust after thrust with my hips eventually tilting up to meet his. Edward was no virgin, nor was he fast about cumming. He continued to play my body like a musical instrument until I felt the same build inside of me as before.

"Edward, I'm so close," I whispered to him through my moans. "Please…" I begged though I didn't even know what I was asking for. Please go faster? Or, please make me finish because sitting in limbo was the sweetest feeling of agony I had ever encountered before.

"I'll never deny you," he repeated again and pulled my legs up higher around his waist. "Bella, my beautiful, Bella. Do you feel what you do to me? Can you feel how my body calls for you? How together we're perfect?"

"Edward," I moaned as I fell apart under his touch and words. His hips began to move like he was finishing a race until I felt something within me shoot inside. Our bodies slapped together so hard I could hear it as my back arched, and he roared over me like a caveman. My breathing came in short raps as Edward rolled slowly off of me and pulled me straight into his arms.

"Bella, I've never…thank you, thank you," he whispered over and over again until we both calmed down significantly.

I curled into his chest and savored the feel of our bodies pressed together. I knew we'd eventually have to clean up, and I definitely felt like I needed a shower and some Ibuprofen, but I couldn't imagine a better start to our marriage than this. Without words Edward showed me the type of man he was…loving, patient, understanding, amazing, and I had to wonder how either one of us were ever going to settle for less than what we had right then.

"I definitely need a shower," I whispered up to him, and he nodded.

"How do you feel? I'm sorry, I was a lot rougher than I pictured," he tried to explain, but I silenced him with a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Edward, that was perfect. We're perfect together, I'll never doubt a single word out of your mouth again, thank you," I explained genuinely.

"I'll never deny you," he repeated, and I couldn't help, but ask what he meant. "Growing up, I guess you could say my brother and I had the perfect example of true love. I'm sure my parents had their fights, but we never saw the,. Instead, we saw our mom smiling constantly, playing with us, teaching us, helping us grow, and we saw my dad work hard, but come home every single day and his face just light up when he saw her. They love us, and I'd never doubt that, but what they share I'm sure is stronger.

"My brother and his wife have a weird relationship, but they're both ridiculously happy, and my parents still after over thirty years still look at each other the same way. I wanted that, and I've found that now. I just assumed it wasn't meant for me, but lying here now, with you, experience that, which for the record isn't even on the same charts as anything I have ever done, I know that I have it. It may take some time to work everything out, but Bella you are I, we were born to love each other. So, when I tell you I'll never deny you, I meant just that.

"Whatever you want, it's yours whether it's a material item, to go to school, to work, to have a million kids, or to make love. I'll spend every day making sure you're as happy as I can make you because I know you're the woman I was meant to smile at when I get home at night. Who will love and nurture any future children we have. Who will be my partner in all of this, until the end of time, because together we're perfect."

The only thing left to do after a speech like that was to cry. I cried for a lot of different reasons. Like never being able to share any of this with my mom and wondering if my dad was ever going to talk to me again. Or, because somehow someone had to be looking out for us, and because, in that moment, I finally felt loved and adored. What I had hoped would bloom and blossom with another, popped up in less than a day with Edward, and it had turned into the best night of my life.

After I stopped crying and assured Edward I was just being emotional, I walked to the bathroom while he handled the sheets. There was blood, though not a lot, but enough that we didn't want to sleep in it. When I heard the bathroom door click open a few minutes later, I smiled as Edward stepped in. He immediately took my loofa and began cleaning every area of my body.

When we finally got back to bed, we made love again. This time was far slower than the first time and every orgasm was slowly pulled from me until I thought I was going to scream. Edward seemed to know every button to push and the sun was coming up before we even sought out sleep.

I knew we still had a long way to go in learning about each other, but for right then, I was content with snuggling in his arms and sleeping in until brunch time.

Yeah, Edward texted Esme at about 2 AM and said we'd be late…God, he was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>To those still up...GO TO BED! Haha, I'm one to talk, but seriously-my kids should have sufficient clothes now for the atrocious weather we're having so I'm going to my warm husband filled bed. <strong>

**For the record, I hate lemons. I generally dislike writing them, and I skim them in fics, how I wrote...this, I don't know, these two are two crazy characters. Lots of questions about Rose, is she Emmett's wifey? Yuppers! Will we meet her at brunch or lunch or dinner, depending on which meal they actually get up for, of course. Do I like canon bitchy Rosalie? Not really ;p**

**See you tomorrow-crap, it's 2 AM, so later today, probably most definitely, most likely! For those traveling this week, stay safe on the roads! We're staying home..thank the Lord, I don't want to deal with my mother!  
><strong>


	16. Unique

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Unique

Emmett was standing outside waiting for us when we walked up. He wore a knowing smirk, but didn't say anything directly to me, instead he punched Edward in the arm, again.

"Glad to see you two finally get out of bed," he teased lightly as he showed us to where everyone else was sitting. The table was really secluded in the back of the restaurant, but Carlisle and Esme were still easy to spot. They were chatting with a gorgeous blond that I could only assume was Emmett's wife.

When we got to the table, everyone's attention turned to us.

"Oh, good morning," Esme gushed despite the fact that it was closer to three in the afternoon. "We ordered an appetizer while we waited."

"Thanks, sorry you had to wait so long," Edward explained. "Bella's friends packed for her and only figured they be here for a few days, so we ran around and picked up a few things." Edward completed omitted the sexcapades leading up to our shopping trip, but that wasn't a lie. He looked at me like I had two heads when I told him I had found a Target with my phone, but he didn't say anything until we got there. At that point, he completed admitted to not knowing Target sold clothes, but he had more than enough fun in their lingerie section. I eyerolled him and grabbed only some necessities. When Edward pulled his card out, I didn't even bother trying to argue…I wasn't going to win anyway, and I didn't have a whole lot of money in my account.

"Oh, did you like the mall?" Esme asked. "I've wanted to stop in and see what they had, but I haven't had the time yet."

"We just hit up Target," I corrected as her eyes went a little wide. "Yes, like I had to tell Edward, they sell clothes there."

"Oh, well, is that from there?" She motioned to my new tee and jeans, and I nodded. "Hmmm, well it's cute. I may have to look for myself next time I see one."

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my sister-in-law, Rosalie, Rose this is Bella. She and Emmett got married two years ago," Edward said as I looked up and smiled at her. Rose's eyes had stayed hard on me since we first approached, but she relaxed and smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you," Rosalie replied politely.

"You too."

Conversation turned from what to eat, to what to do with the rest of our time in Vegas. Edward and I hadn't discussed going back to Forks yet, but Esme suggest we have a 'Cullen Family Night Out' the following evening at the hotel's casino. It was really surreal to be accepted so quickly, but Edward and I both readily accepted the invitation.

The waitress came and went, but no one paid her much mind outside of ordering and answering her questions.

"I have so many questions," Esme started, "but I don't know where to start."

"Well, I'll answer anything you want to know," I offered, and Emmett choked on his drink.

"Anything, really?" he pushed, but I felt Edward's leg kicked across the table.

"Boys," Carlisle jumped in before it went too far, and I giggled.

"I swear they were raised in a barn," Rosalie joked which only earned her a playful glare from Esme.

"Just you wait, it won't be long now and you'll know exactly what it's like," Esme teased as my eyes widened. Rosalie had been sitting the entire time and with her dark blue top I completed missed the belly bump she was currently sporting.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," I quickly apologized. "Congratulations, when are you due?"

It was like a light was switched within her as she glowed with every word she spoke about their future son. Emmett sat proudly at her side with their hands interlocked on the table. "They say Halloween, but if he keeps growing I swear I'll pop open in September."

"Bella, we're planning a shower for Rose in August at our home in Cambridge. You'll make sure to come?" Esme asked, though it didn't sound like I had a choice, even if I wanted one.

"Of course, just let me know the date, and I'll mark it down," I promised as the chatter went back to who I was, how I grew up, and what my parents did. I explained everything they wanted to know, but it wasn't until Esme turned the conversation towards children that things got quiet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure you haven't even had time to talk," Esme tried to shoo off, but Edward cut in for the first time.

"Actually we have talked about that, and we both agreed to wait a while. I want to be done with my residency and Bella's dream is to go to school, but we're both still young. It'll definitely happen one day, just a few years down the road," he explained as he smiled over at me.

"Yeah, Edward's right, we just have some other bumps to get through first, and then we will for sure. I love kids. I always helped babysit for my mom's friends and even did a little of that in Forks, so when it happens we'll definitely be excited about it," I added at the end.

"I'll remember that," Rosalie cut in with a smile.

"Of course, anytime, but I haven't asked, where do you and Emmett live?" I questioned realizing that I knew his family owned multiple homes, Edward's new place was in Maryland, but I had no idea where his brother lived.

"In the same building as Edward," Emmett replied. "I run an IT firm on the east coast, but we'll be looking at moving in the next year or two. The baby was a bit unexpected, and once the office is up to speed, I want to expand and live in a more suburban neighborhood. We definitely need a yard for when he gets bigger." Emmett's voice held a lot of warmth as his hand found Rosalie's stomach.

"I can understand that," I agreed feeling really excited that Edward would have family so close, and that I could help Rose too. It was nice knowing that I'd at least know two people when I moved.

"Well, I think we're going to head up," Emmett interjected. "Rosalie may fall asleep at the table otherwise."

"Yeah," she yawned. "I'm sorry, but growing a baby is exhausting."

"No worries, we have time to get to know each other later," I spoke as I rose from my seat. "It was nice to meet you, and to see you again, Emmett. Thank you again, for yesterday."

"Anytime," he swore.

Rosalie bent down to Edward's ear, and I was pretty sure I wasn't meant to hear her, but when she told him to not let me go I definitely felt acceptance. Somehow, gaining approval from the Cullen family felt easy, but Rosalie wasn't technically blood…she could have hated me, but she didn't, and that meant quite a bit. So, we waved them off and helped to settle the bill.

As the rest of us moved to leave, Carlisle spoke up again.

"Edward, we'll need to sit down with the lawyers soon and straighten everything out. You'll need to meet with your bank along with the social security office," he rattled on. "I just want to make sure it's all settled before hell starts. I can't say I miss those days."

"Thanks, Dad," Edward replied sarcastically. "And, we'll talk tonight and get a game plan ready. We can probably head into Mass for the fourth, will that work?"

"It should," he agreed, and it was settled. We'd head to their house for the holiday and handle the lot of paperwork waiting.

"That was fun," Edward whispered into my ear as we walked towards the elevator after saying our final goodbye. "I knew they would love you."

"Did they not like Tanya?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't think any of them hated her, but I don't think they loved her either. Not like they love you," he replied. "I think it helps that I'm always smiling around you. I've never felt so carefree in my life."

"You and me both," I agreed. "But, your dad was right; we have a lot to discuss, like my stuff back in Forks."

Edward groaned, but nodded. "How long do you want to be there?"

"A day should be enough," I answered.

"We could fly out there on Thursday night, land in Seattle, drive down, pack you up, drive back to Seattle, and fly out to Maryland on Saturday morning. I don't want to rush you, but…" Edward trailed on, and I understood. We both kind of figured we weren't exactly welcomed either.

"No, that should be plenty of time," I assured him. "I don't have a lot. We could probably get a few boxes and mail it over instead of stuffing it all into suitcases."

"We could do that," I mused. "Thank you for not running the other way when you met my dad. I knew he'd be disappointed, but I never…"

"I'll never turn my back on you," Edward vowed. "I swore that night and I'd swear it again, we're in this together. Maybe one day your dad will calm down, or maybe he won't, but as long as you don't come to resent me, we'll get through it."

"I'd never resent you, despite our unique situation, I could never resent you. I love my dad, but maybe he just doesn't love me?" I wasn't sure what else to say, and I hoped Edward was right. I didn't think my father and I would wake up and just be close, but I wanted him to see me happy…how happy I was now. "I can see why you're so…so, good," I teased, "Your parents are pretty perfect."

"Yeah, they are," he agreed. "So, you wanna head back up and…"

"Definitely," I agreed as the elevator dinged open a twinkle gleaming in both of our eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>yawn-I'll be back, sometime today.  
><strong>


	17. Critique

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Critique

Edward and I pulled apart panting and completely out of breathe. How he had so much stamina I would never know, but I also wasn't going to complain. To say I jumped on him the second we got back to our room would be, well, a fair assessment, but after watching how he handled his family's questions and hearing the sincerity in everything he said, my body felt heated.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get enough of you," I breathed out as my chest finally started rising and falling somewhat evenly.

"Good," Edward replied a little cockier than he was before. Somehow, it didn't bother me. He knew how to please me, very, very well. However, I couldn't miss the open opportunity to tease him so I hit him right where it hurt.

"For someone so cocky you'd think…" I trailed off with a smirk. Edward immediately popped up and narrowed his eyes.

"I'd think what, Mrs. Cullen?" he challenged, but I shrugged.

"Well, if you want me to critique you, I could, but…" I drew out as his face scrunched up.

"Don't tease me," he ordered hoarsely. "I've been a four-point-oh student my entire life, and I fully intend to go above and beyond in this subject. In fact, I'm going to make myself a damn expert."

"Again?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I'd…" he tried to say, but I cut him off.

"You'd never deny me, I know," I whispered back up to him as my arms wrapped around his shoulders as he settled back between my legs. A smile overtook his lips as our bodies connected once more, a little slower than the time before. How Edward could light me on fire with a simple glance, I wasn't sure, but I never wanted this feeling to end.

We wouldn't end up leaving the hotel room again until the next day opting to order in a late night snack instead while wrapping our bodies together in a mixture of sex and cuddling and talking and making love.

Everything with Edward had been going so well, I'd pushed away the sinking feeling that the rug was going to be pulled out from under me. Of course, it was hard to avoid when it was slapped across the face.

My phone went off a little after eight, and I groaned as I answered it. I'd completely bypassed the caller ID and just said hello.

"Bella, it's Alice," I heard her voice filter through quietly. I immediately shot up in bed, causing Edward to stir, because of how off she sounded.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately as fear bubbled up inside of me.

"I, um, got your text about coming this weekend. I just thought you should know that I have all your stuff. Charlie drove straight home, packed it up, and dropped it at my house. My plan was to tell you after you'd settled in, but I just got your text and, well, I want to see you, but…" Alice trailed on quietly as tears welled up in my eyes. Even though Esme and Edward both said my dad probably just needed time to cool down, and even though I knew better than to believe it, part of me wanted to. I knew he was close to Jacob, hell, he was closer to him than me at times, but I was still his flesh and blood daughter.

"There's nothing to come home to, is there?" I asked bluntly.

"Not really, no. It's like the mob mentality out here. Bella, I promise to fly out, but I think right now…"

"We'll cancel the flight, and I'll send you some money so you can mail the stuff off. Thank you for calling, but I can't talk right now," I gasped between breathes as I hung up.

By that point, Edward was fully awake with concern written all over his face. I wasn't sure I had the words to explain my phone call in whole, so I just turned into his chest and cried. His arms came protectively around me as we laid down together. Emotions flooded out of my body for what felt like hours, but really were just super long minutes.

When my tears turned to sniffles and eventually hiccups, Edward pulled himself up to lay propped right next to me. "What can I do?" he asked quietly, but I shook my head. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"You heard?" I questioned him.

"I heard enough, I can have some money wired to Alice tonight, maybe you should invite her out for the fourth? I'll happily buy the ticket if…" His offer trailed on as I shook my head.

"She wouldn't let you do that, but I'll ask her," I agreed knowing that more than anything, losing my friends would be harder than losing my dad. Just knowing that I had nothing left to go home to was daunting.

In the end, Edward was worth it, but it was still scary. For the first time ever, I was living without a safety net, and that not only rocked my nerves, but was also a little exciting.

Like our snack before, breakfast was room service, and we spent the majority of the afternoon talking. Edward hadn't purchased any plane tickets yet, so cancelling Forks was easy, and we moved up our flight to Maryland to Friday morning. Our time was dwindling, and the reality of moving was starting to hit hard. I was as equally nervous as I was anxious. Hotel rooms were easy, room service and maids at our peck and call, but in our own place, we'd have to find some routine that worked for us.

"Now, obviously we'll need to get your records so you can look into schools, but once your name has been changed I'll add you to my account so you can get a card, too," Edward explained, and I nodded. "I don't really want to say this is a rule, but just anything big, I think we should discuss first."

I nodded. I wasn't planning on going buck wild so I didn't see the issue. "That won't be a problem. Besides, I'm used to shopping cheaply."

"Well, you don't have to like shop at Wal*Mart or Dollar General, but I mean like over five hundred or something," he clarified as my eyes went wide. His idea of a big purchase and mine were eons away. "What?"

"I don't think I could spend that in a week, let alone a single purchase," I explained, and he sighed for a second.

"So, I'm not really sure of your aversion to money, but, at some point, you need to go shopping again," he pushed as my eyes narrowed. "Look, Bella, I don't expect a Stepford wife, but there will be times that events and functions pop up. I watched my mom get ready at a moment's notice at some points, and I think having a few cocktail dresses and even maybe a gown or two would be a good idea. Just to put into reserve. My goal is to make the best impression that I can because I want to work at this hospital. It's been my dream, so if I'm invited out, or a holiday party or conference, I'll want you there with me."

"I see," I breathed out realizing that the life of a doctor's wife was a little more complicated than I would have thought. I made a mental note to talk to Esme about all of this since she could probably give me a much better perspective.

"Am I overwhelming you?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Not really, I just hadn't thought of that, but you're right. You'll want to network and make good impressions, and the last thing we need is for me to be running around at the last minute looking for clothes, so I'll go shopping again soon. But, still, I'm thinking like Macy's," I explained, and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Macy's is fine," he assured me as my heart swelled realizing that everything seemed to be coming together seamlessly.

"Okay, what's next?" I asked ready to handle the next topic of discussion.

"Well, you've talked about college, but you've never said what you wanted to major in, so how about you? You know my hopes and dreams, I think it's my turn to know yours," Edward broached lightly.

"Hmmm, well I just figured the first two years I'd go for my associates. I've always loved reading and writing so I see myself going in that direction. When I was little, I wanted to be a writer. I'm not sure if I'll ever be good enough to be published, but I want to try.

"I had planned on trying anyway," I looked down nervously. "I just wasn't going to say anything, ya know?"

"Sneaky, I kind of like that," Edward teased with a smirk. "But always be honest with me, okay? I result honesty above just about everything else."

"What's more important than honesty?" I asked with my head tilted.

"Loyalty, as oxymoronic as that sounds given our situation," he explained, and I nodded.

"Well, you and me both. If our problems ever seem too much to bear, please just never do that," I pleaded.

"I never would," Edward swore, and I nodded.

"Babe, what about when we get to Maryland? I know you just moved, but is her stuff," I tried to ask, but Edward started staring at me weirdly.

"Hmm, I kind of like that nickname." Edward leaned over to kiss my lips sweetly before returning to his chair. "As for her, no. She didn't want to live in Baltimore so her parents were buying us a house a few hours away, and she planned on commuting in when I had time off. The condo was always meant to be mine. Even the furniture is brand new."

"New bed?" I asked, and he nodded. "We're so breaking that in over the summer."

"Damn right," Edward voiced loudly. "But, seriously, I don't think she understood that I got my residency at the hospital I've been gunning for, for years. Oh, and Emmett texted earlier, she flew out of town while her parents stayed back for damage control. Their reputation isn't quite as upstanding as my families, so I wouldn't be surprised at what the rumors may sound like."

"Does it bother you?" I questioned.

"Never. My only regret is not meeting you sooner," he answered.

"You say the sweetest things, but what's next?"

"Sex." Edward nodded his head towards the bed.

"Sex?" I questioned, as his eyebrows went up. "But, but we have the family thing in like…" I tried to explain, but then his hands touched me and I fell apart.

We were only thirty minutes late to the casino that night.

* * *

><p><strong>My eyes are watering so much right now from yawning, so I'll have a longer an tomorrow. Though, I must ask-who has donated to the Fandom Gives Back? If not, get on it! I even put a Blind Intentions futuretake into the compilation! Review reply links are down, so for the few who I tried to write to, it wouldn't let me, but I promise to answer questions tomorrow. Until then, I need sleep.  
><strong>


	18. List

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: List

"Are you ready?" Edward pushed lightly as I hugged Rosalie tightly. She and Emmett were flying to see her parents for a few days before returning home, while Esme and Carlisle's flight was leaving a few hours after us.

"I'll see you as soon as we get back," Rosalie promised, and I nodded.

"Definitely," I agreed. "Have a safe trip."

We both pulled away, as I turned to Edward and nodded. Security didn't look too horrible, but I still wanted to stop in a shop for a drink and a magazine.

"We'll see you over the fourth, did your friend decide to come or not?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, she is flying in on the first," I answered with a smile. I was so excited for Alice to meet the Cullen's, and to see how happy I really was. Angela and I talked a few times, but Jessica stopped returning my calls. Mike and Jake were close, so I guessed it made sense even if it stung like hell.

"Good, we look forward to meeting her." Esme pulled me into a brief hug before Edward took my hand, and we said goodbye one more time.

Watching Edward go through airport security was like watching a machine. It was obvious that he flew quite often because he was telling me what to take off, where to put what, without even a second glance. Once we got back through, put ourselves back together, he pulled my hand into his as we walked towards our gate.

"Hey, can we stop in?" I asked and tilted my head towards the newsstand shop.

"Um, yeah," Edward agreed as we shifted where we were walking to. "What do you need?"

"I don't know, maybe a magazine and a drink, and gum, I forgot to pick some up before we left the hotel. Oh, and like a bag of chips or something, in case I get hungry," I explained, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Baby, they will feed you on the plane, you realize this right?" he questions a little more amused.

"Yeah, but you only get those small plastic cups and like a bag of peanuts. It's a long flight right?" I pushed as his eyes went a little wider.

"That's maybe how coach flies, but…"

I interrupted, "We aren't in coach are we?" He shook his head no. "I don't need any of this stuff, do I?"

"I never have, but I promise I can afford ten bucks on snacks and drinks, so grab whatever you want. I'll go grab myself a soda," Edward placated before walking to a cooler with drinks. I was left alone, momentarily embarrassed, but tried to push it away quickly. It was going to take a while to get used to all of this, but I was confident that I would get used to it in time.

When we left the shop, Edward still seemed amused, but he didn't say a word when I picked up a Mountain Dew, Cosmo, Doritos, and some gum. Maybe he was right and I wouldn't need it, but I didn't want to figure out that I did in fact need it when we were already in the sky.

"Have you flown often?" I asked as we waited to board, and he nodded.

"Yeah, my parents liked to travel a lot when we were kids. Then in college, I would fly home a lot more often because of how packed the trains would get over the holidays," he explained. "I take it you've only flown a few times?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, last time I got on a plane was to move to Washington." A pang of sadness hit my heart at the thought, but I pushed it aside.

"You're too pretty to frown," Edward whispered in my ear causing me to giggle. I looked over at him right as he winked. My eyes narrowed, but I burst out laughing.

The other people around us looked on like we were insane, but boarding call started shortly thereafter and we took our seats…in first class.

"Comfy, huh?" Edward asked once we were in the air.

"Definitely," I mused as I stretched my back a little. I had been bent over my magazine holding a pen since Edward pulled out his Kindle stating he had some reading to catch up on. "What are you reading?"

"A few medical journals I downloaded before we left Vegas. Most people don't take months off before starting their rotations, so I want to make sure I'm not missing out on any of the newest research," he explained, and I nodded thoughtfully. "What about you? I never took you as a Cosmo reader."

"I'm not actually, but the front talked about a whole area of fashion so I figured it could help me make a list. I talked to your mom while we were out the other night and she explained a lot of the things I'd need in reserve. It's more than I figured, but I want to buy it all as cheaply as possible. And, I know, you can afford it, but I'd rather have a nicer looking outfit for a hundred dollars than wear some brand I can't pronounce for a thousand. Just because we have the money doesn't mean we should just blow it," I replied back.

Edward blinked rapidly taking in my words.

"Edward? Is that okay? I mean, I know we talked about functions and dinners, but you mom also talked about how I should look just visiting you at the hospital. Obviously, I'd never go in sweats, but apparently jeans and a tee are out too. But I figured I'd get a few pairs of shoes that can go with multiple looks, also a few pairs of nicer jeans that I can wear at home, but dress up too. I'll need a coat or two, but I'll go for something versatile, and…why are you still staring at me like that?"

"I really don't think I've ever met someone like you. I mean, I've never thought you were a gold-digger, but you just, you really don't care about money do you?" he pushed, and part of me wanted to be insulted, but then I remembered that Edward hadn't grown up like I had. He probably never knew what it was like to be hungry or wear clothes that were too small because the money just wasn't there.

"As long as there is a roof over my head, electricity, and food, I'm happy. I've never really been into indulgences, and besides, college is going to be expensive enough," I reminded him.

Edward leaned over and took my lips in his. "I'll never know how I got so lucky." When he pulled away, I smiled, and we both went back to what we were doing. However, even as I stared down at the pages in front of me, my thoughts were already focused on the week before.

_***The Night***_

Edward and I decided to take a walk when none of our friends had appeared after sitting in the café for over an hour talking.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked as we watched people hustle and bustle around us.

"No," I replied absentmindedly, "Just thinking."

"What about?" he pushed.

"Running away," I mused even though it was a fleeting though I knew I'd never follow through with.

"That does sound good right about now, huh?" he teased. "Ever think we figured our lives out a little too late?"

"Yeah, but at least we have tonight to remember," I reminded him as he nodded.

"What if tonight never had to end?" Edward halted his step making me stop as well. My neck turned slowly to see a gleam in his eye that I hadn't witnessed before. "What if, what if we only had one more decision to make? What if tonight was our last night on Earth? What would we do?"

"Edward, that's an insane though, because we will wake up and have to face tomorrow," I pointed out realistically, but Edward shook his head.

"Have you never watched a romance movie? Or, read a book you wanted to be part of? Tomorrow isn't a guarantee, Bella, it's a loan. We don't get to live forever, so why spend what little time we have unhappy?"

"Edward," I drew out as tears welled up in my eyes. It was an amazing thought, but…but one that came just a little too late.

"Bella, I can't promise that I'm the perfect person, or even that life with me will be like a book. But, I can make you happier than he can. I'd never push you down and forget about your dreams. You'd never have to change who you are on the inside for me. This maybe sound crazy, but stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life, and marry me," he announced so seriously, I gasped.

"Edward, we can't, I…" I stuttered.

"You can't or you won't?" Edward prodded as a mirage of images flashed in my head. I saw Jacob and I married, me pregnant and looking exhausted. I saw cold behavior and unhappy faces. A house without warmth, but with Edward…nothing. I don't know what to expect, and the unknown was scary.

"This is insane," I started. "Absolutely certifiable. What about your fiancée?"

"I want you," he punctuated.

"Okay," I whispered quietly. "Okay, but I think I need a drink."

"After the ceremony," Edward agreed with a huge smile on his face. "I don't think you can legally get married while you're drunk."

"Well, then," I said as I looked around spotting the small white chapel in the distance. "Let's go before I change my mind."

_***Present Time***_

"Bella, sweetie, wake up," I felt Edward nudge me as he whispered in my ear. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep, but I noticed that Edward had put his Kindle away and moved my magazine to my bag.

"I'm sorry," I apologized a bit groggy. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Shhhh," he soothed. "It's okay, you looked tired, but we're landing in about thirty minutes. What were you dreaming about? You were smiling most of the time you slept."

"I was thinking about the night we got married," I answered honestly. "We're still certifiable, though."

"You remember it all now?" I nodded my head.

"Good, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. When we land, we'll get our bags, pick up my car, and find some dinner, is that okay?"

"It sounds perfect," I agreed with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>See ya later...after the kids go to bed.<br>**


	19. Us

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Generator—Phrase Catch<strong>: You and me against the world.

Edward admitted that he hadn't spent a lot of time in Baltimore yet, outside of finding a place to live and a few visits to his brother, he didn't know much. Somehow that thought made me feel better, like we'd be learning new things together.

Just flying with Edward taught me a handful of things. Like, he had no idea how coach flew, that he tended to only do work while we were in the air, he wouldn't let go of my hand while we walked, and the idea of me carrying any luggage was absurd in his eyes. I also realized he had the memory of a hawk when he handed me a parking lot ticket, with no number written down, yet walked straight to his vehicle without a second glance. I also learned of Edward love of cars…really, really fast and expensive cars. He even apologized in advanced for any future vehicle purchase he makes.

We found a small café for sandwiches and soup on the way to his condo and decided it was as good as any. Edward explained that his condo had no food, and our first plan of attack tomorrow would be grocery shopping. I chuckled when I realized that trip was going to teach me a lot too.

"Is it good?" Edward asked after I had swallowed a few bites. Truly, I had never eaten a Ruben that tasted so good that I almost moaned.

"Yes," I drew out with a nod. "It's so good ."

"Is it wrong to be jealous of food? Geez, Bella." Edward shifted uncomfortably, and I felt a little bad given his current situation, so I mouthed a sorry and went back to eating.

About thirty minutes later we were off to the condo, and I really shouldn't have been shocked at the pristine building, doorman, or elevator, but, ya know, I was still getting used to everything. When the door opened I gasped at the sheer size of the place. Edward had warned me that it looked more like a bachelor pad, and he had every intention of decorating it with me before he went to work. That statement was an understatement, but the place was so big I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to decorate it all.

"So, I know it's big, but do you like it?" Edward seemed nervous for the first time since I'd met him. I mean, I saw him act apprehensive at first, but this felt different, like he really needed my approval.

"It's definitely big," I agreed as I looked from one side to another. "But, it'll keep us busy decorating."

"You hate it?" Edward's voice fell.

"What? No," I snapped slightly. "I don't hate it, I just, you have to understand you could put like three of Charlie's houses in this place. It's perfect, we'll make it perfect, I just may need a GPS to find my way around at first."

"You say the strangest things," Edward mused with a chuckle.

"So, exactly how many pillows do you own?" I challenged, but being Edward, he had to get the last laugh. Suddenly I was flying in the air and over his shoulder as he maneuvered his way through the hallway, then a living room, into another hallway, and through a door that opened to the master bedroom. When I bounced slightly I realized he had gently tossed me onto the bed and was currently stalking above me.

"You know," I pointed out. "One of these days, we're not just going to be able to solve everything with sex, right?"

"Says who?" Edward mused with a teasing smile, a smoldering fire behind his eyes as I slowly crawled up to the head of the bed. "Besides, I'd rather have sex than take a pillow to the head. It's far more enjoyable."

Before I could laugh his lips were on mine as our clothes were practically ripped from our limbs. When Edward pulled the comforter back I felt like I was lying on clouds as ridiculously high-counted sheets rubbed the back of my body.

"Oh, God," I moaned, though Edward pulled back to look at my face. "Sorry, these sheets are so soft."

"You're moaning over my sheets?" His voice was void of all teasing as I sheepishly looked up and nodded. "Well, okay then, I guess I'll never have trouble getting you into bed, huh?" I shook my head quickly. "Now, I believe we have a bed to break in."

With that, Edward ducked his head down as his mouth sought after my breasts. There was something ultimately arousing knowing that this bed, the sheets, hell, even the walls, had never seen this action before. Even though I knew what he had done, to know it had never happened in what was now our home, pleased me.

That night, I learned that I really…really loved those sheets. I also learned that we could cover every square inch of a king sized bed in the matter of one single night. I found out Edward already had a list of restaurant who delivered when we called for Chinese at almost eleven at night.

Edward learned a few things about me too, like how much I enjoy dirty talk in our new bed. That I had no flipping clue how to use chopsticks and that they made a great substitute for pillows when he wouldn't stop laughing at my frustration. And that I really, really did like our new place. And, I was really, really excited to start this life with him.

* * *

><p><strong>So Q&amp;A Time:<strong>

***Do I sleep? Nope!**

***I just really like the word push. **

***Honey moon? I'll eventually give them a proper one. **

***Where is my Edward? Probably hiding in the same place as mine ;p**

***Will Bella get wheels? Begrudgingly.**

**Okay, I think that's everyone I missed. Review replies are still down, but know I read them all. My eyes are really, really tired, but I'm gonna keep writing...it'll be another few hours before I can sleep.  
><strong>


	20. Chop

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Chop

"So, these are your cars?" I asked as I scanned the three cars in the condo's parking garage, each one as new and shining as the next.

"Um, yeah, which one do you want?" Edward blurted out as the wind flew out of my chest.

"I'm sorry, but, say what?" I stuttered.

"You'll need a car, I mean; you can pick whichever and have the key all the time. You can drive any of them, but I just figured if you had a main car and I had a main car, well, it'd be less confusing," he explained though he seemed to be reeling in for a fight.

"I can't drive these," I cried. "Edward, I don't even know what they are!"

"Well, the silver one is an Ashton Martin, a gift from my grandfather before he passed. The red one is my Jaguar, I bought when I got into pre-med, and the blue one is a Skyline. We'll just blame the Fast and Furious movies on that indulgence when I turned twenty," he rushed through the end as my mouth dropped. My vehicle back home was a truck three times my age with more rust than paint. It was loud, slow, and really, really red, and not at all like these.

"Bella, if you want, we can go car shopping," Edward offered a second later. "I just realized all my options are kind of sports cars, maybe a sedan or something better would suit you?"

"If I said I always wanted a Nissan Sentra would you laugh at me?" I questioned.

"Well, not laugh, but there are better cars on the market, and…" his voice trailed off as I held up my hand.

"Pick a car, we'll go grocery shopping, and I'll think about letting you buy me a car," I offered, and he nodded.

Edward walked over to the Ashton Martin and opened the door for me. I gave him a peck on the lips before sliding in still in awe of how the other half lived. When Edward slid in next to me, he looked over and said, "Just think of it as a wedding gift. I mean, we didn't really have time for gifts, so I'll just buy you a car."

"I know what I want my new car to have," I said as Edward started the car and began driving. He glanced over and nodded for me to continue. "Pillows." He groaned, while I smiled triumphantly.

"When was your last doctor's appointment?" Edward asked completely out of the blue.

"Um?" I began, but trailed off.

"Sorry, that was random. You said pillows, and I started thinking about medical co-pays, which reminded me that I need to call and add you to my medical insurance, which then had me thinking about finding you a doctor. I don't know much about the shot, but I know you'll eventually need another one, and they recommend a check-up once a year, and…" Edward rambled on while I patiently waited for him to shut up.

"Well, the last doctor I saw was my Gyno, and I have a few months before I need another shot, but an actual doctor…it's been a while," I explained, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"We'll fix that soon, I promise," he vowed, but I sort of shrugged it off.

"It's not like I'm sick or anything, we've got other things to do first, like find food," I reminded him.

"Okay, so where do you normally shop?" he opened up as I realized yet another battle of money was going to start.

"Wal*Mart, but let me guess, you've never been to one," I teased, and he shot me a defensive look.

"I have been to one, well, once. But, I don't particularly want to shop there, so how about Whole Foods?" he asks brightly, almost too cheery.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"It specializes in organics and stuff." Edward didn't elaborate, but the sign came into view, and I realized it's exactly where he had been headed the whole time so I simply nodded my head. After all, it's a grocery store, how bad could it be?

Of course, ten minutes later and my eyes feel like they're going to roll out of my head. "Edward, this is insane," I whisper to him.

"Baby, please," he begs. "Their stuff just tastes better, I promise. I know it's expensive, but you get what you pay for here…I swear." I raised my hands up in defeat and put the dollar a pound sweet potatoes into the cart.

Surprisingly, Edward shopped well. He gravitated towards the fresh meats and produce, spices, basics, with very little junk or snacky foods. He explained that he did know how to cook and tried to eat as well as he could because it helped him stay healthy while suffering from sleep deprivation in college. Of course, I had never cooked an almost forty dollar steak before, but I wasn't an awful cook either. so we seemed well matched.

All had been going well until we got to the area with pasta. I was scanning the shelves looking at the different varieties when I spotted a coupon book hanging in front of one, so on instinct I went for it just as Edward went for the polar opposite brand of the same item.

"We'll get this, it has a coupon," I stated without even thinking just to turn around to see Edward blinking at me. "You do know what a coupon is, right?"

"I do, I just, I've never used one," he explained, and I nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you going to be embarrassed if one of your doctor friends sees me at the checkout and I hand the cashier a stack of coupons?" I asked point blank because beating around the bush wouldn't help us here, but as I watched Edward gulp I realized I had the answer. "I see."

"Bella, it's not that you embarrass me," Edward tried to recover, but my feelings were already hurt, so I put the coupon and pasta bag down and waited for him to start moving. My hormones felt like they were rising, and the last thing I wanted was to start crying in the middle of the grocery store so I took a few deep breathes and waited. However, Edward, not understanding what I wanted, kept talking.

"Baby, it's just that, well, growing up there's an image and…crap, this isn't coming out right. What I mean is…" Edward finally shut up when he took one look at me. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head. We had a brief pit stop in their ready-made food area so we could take home stuff to eat, but otherwise didn't speak until we got to the check-out. When Edward pulled out his card to pay the over five-hundred dollar bill, I wanted to have a heart attack but I stood by wordlessly.

We loaded the car, and the uncomfortable tension surrounding us was stifling. By the time we parked and unloaded everything I couldn't take it anymore, so I quietly said I needed a minute and walked to one of the spare rooms. I still wasn't really sure where I was going, but when I found a room with a spare bed it seemed as good as any to cry on.

To be honest, if I tried to put my thoughts into words I don't think I could have. I cried over the fact that we wasted so much money on food, and that there were children just like me growing up now that were starving while I'd be cooking some forty dollar steak and two dollar sweet potato. The notion seemed almost inhumane. However, most of my crying was about everything else. In the span of a week I had met the man of my dreams, gotten married, been disowned by my father, lost my virginity, moved across the country, and had no one to really share it with…of course, I had Alice, but I wanted my mom. She may not have understood my crazy desire to get married so fast, but she would have stood by me.

I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't even realized Edward walked in until I felt the bed sink down next to me. When the mattress tilted it shifted my body involuntarily into his side. The current I had gotten so used to feeling slightly shocked me when our arms touched, but it was also soothing in a way.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered. "I should have been more understanding, and I know this has to be overwhelming for you. Sometimes I talk before thinking."

"I'm sorry I walked away, I just really needed a minute to think," I explained as I felt Edward's hand intertwine with me.

"I understood that, but it's been almost an hour," he pointed out as I looked over in shock. How had so much time elapsed?

"Wow, I didn't realize," I confessed as I looked at my watch. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to see all this."

"Oh, Bella, you should never hide from me," Edward pushed. "Your tears aren't going to scare me away, but a penny for your thoughts? There is no way you've been crying for almost an hour over groceries." And that was the comment that made me spill my guts about everything. I talked about the good and the bad times with Renee, how sometimes I'd have to eat stale or moldy food because we just didn't have anything else. Of course, I'd eat around the mold on bread and cheese, but I was sick a lot as a result.

Things got better when Renee met Phil and she found a stable job, but still, there were several years where ramen was the staple of my diet. Edward looked as shocked as he was horrified and then went to thoughtful. I realized then that my 'hang-ups' as he thought I had, would probably make more sense to him now.

"I don't even have words," he breathed after I finished talking. "I mean, I'm sure she did the best she could, but, God, Bella. I'm not naïve, I know hunger exists, but to know you went through all that. Jesus."

"My story wasn't told to invoke pity," I reprehended Edward lightly. It would be a serious chop at my pride if all he took from that was feeling sorry for me.

"No, no, not pity, but awe. That you went through that and are still so good, so pure, it's humbling, Bella," Edward emphasized each word, and I nodded. "You know, I'm not sure how much my mom talked to you about what she does, but you've kind of stumbled into a position to help, don't you think? I mean, I'm not sure if charity or advocacy work is something you've ever wanted to do, but I know my family has contacts everywhere if it's what you wanted."

With Edward's words came a certain reality I hadn't considered…money meant power which meant more of a voice. I hated the mere thought of that injustice, but he had a point. Maybe, instead of focusing my energy on what we did have, I could focus on helping others have the same…or, at least, enough to survive on. I continued to think about his idea for a few more minutes before I started to smile. When I looked over at his face, Edward still seemed nervous.

"You're brilliant," I complimented. "I'll call your mom this week, this is seriously the smartest thought you've had all week…well, next to marrying me of course."

"You're welcome, but seriously, please don't shut me out," he begged.

"I promise," I vowed.

"See, this compromise stuff isn't so bad," Edward nudged before helping to stand me up a few seconds later. "We just have to talk things through and not finish everything with sex." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Okay, I'll finish this with sex after we go eat, I'm starving now, and I cooked."

So, with another crisis averted, Edward and I set off to the kitchen to eat, both smiling after our first real serious confrontation.

* * *

><p><strong>Too tired for an author's note...expect an epic one tomorrow.<br>**


	21. Game

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Game

"I'm sore," I groaned, my body ached as I rolled from his arms. I could feel him chuckle beside me, but I resisted the urge to smack him with another pillow. The night before had been…well, it was just something. After our first real disagreement, Edward proved that he definitely knew how to cook when he put away the food we bought to eat right away, and instead whipped up baked chicken breasts with homemade pasta salad. Each bite was to die for, and despite my love of cooking, I was going to make him cook as often as I could manage it.

However, as soon as the plates were in the sink, we were running to the bed. Maybe we were just weird, but it felt like I could never get enough. When we were together, I felt complete, but even going a few hours without felt too long. As much as I loved each second of being with Edward, I slightly hoped the feeling would fade to something more manageable…eventually.

Now as my body cricked and strained, I questioned whether it was a good idea to act like a contortionist. Of course, I hadn't questioned that in the moment, and would now definitely be paying for it all day long.

"That bad?" Edward asked as he rolled to his belly and looked over at me. I pouted and nodded, and almost slapped his hand away before I realized he was kneading at my aching back. I moaned as my head fell back to my pillow while I enjoyed the feeling of his hand on me. "Is this helping?" I could only nod in response as he kept working my back.

"Thank you," I whispered over as his open palmed hand rubbed up and down my back.

"Anytime," he replied with a soft kiss before pushing himself out of bed. "We should shower and eat; we have some shopping to do." The reminder was definitely not something I wanted to hear as my head fell back on the pillow. I really hated shopping. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but I have a game plan for today if that helps. We'll hit a few furniture stores since we have a lot to add to this place. Nothing too crazy, but I do want to make this place entertain-able."

"Can we go to Target?" I asked as my head snapped up with a smirk.

"Um, sure, but why?" Edward looked over at me very suspiciously as I simply grinned victoriously. I was pretty sure he didn't remember that they sold furniture or decor.

* * *

><p><strong>So, short, and sweet, but a battle of the minds is coming soon to a home near you ;) Seriously though, hubs is off for 4 days, I haven't slept in 4 months...I just got a 44 oz fountain Coke that I've been craving and we won't talk about the free queso I'm consuming. Generally, I'm not a junk food person, BUT when Mission Foods sent me 13 boxes of free food because I won a contest...um. Though, being completely serious, we kept very little-most went to my unit's FRG, lower enlisted struggling members of our company...etc, but I snagged Queso for me and it is SOOOOO good! However, nothing stops a couponer speechless like watching FedEx have to back into your driveway and the first thing out of his mouth was, "Are you having a party?" Snort! <strong>

**Now, being completely serious since Bella brought up coupons in the last chapter, it's something I am dedicated too. Today I walked out of the grocery store $16 richer than when I walked in and 3 bags of groceries ;) Also, went to the convenience store and got 2 cokes, 1 pack of cigs, 4 things of cold medicine, and a package of peanuts for $3. Today alone I've made $13...not bad, eh? But, have no fear, this Bella isn't a couponer-she's just money conscious. **

**This will be insanely random for most of you because it's not something I do often...well, ever in an a/n, but I'd like to promote a few things. **

**1. Fandom Gives Back is less than $1,000 from their $15,000 goal for BD:P1. When they make their goal it will have meant the fandom has raised a quarter of a million dollars for the lemonade Stand. For those who don't know, I'm a survivor of childhood leukemia and lymphoma, so this charity is very near and dear to my heart! In the complilation is a Blind Intentions Futuretake of Edward and Bella after Natalie is dropped off at college-it's sweet and fun and a recap of where they all went after BI ended. **

**2. Something I didn't talk about when I wrote Thrifty was the use of sites to earn money and coupons. For example, RecycleBank is a free site, you do answer random polls and make pledges to save the environment, earn points, and you can print coupons. Every month I get a $1/1 Any Coca-Cola Product, $2/1 Any Kashia Product, and $0.50/2 Suave Kids...those are all used in my house often, and takes me like no time to do. Other places are deals like Groupons and stuff, which admittedly, I haven't done much. Other sites are like Swagbucks and SuperPoints. If I had to pick one over the other, it'd be SuperPoints. They give out their prizes weekly, you hit a button (though you can do offers, surveys, watch movies if you want, but I don't), to earn points. I try to do something for at least a month before I promote it to ensure it's legit, and I've already received $15 in Amazon Gift Cards and next Tuesday I'll have $20 in PayPal cash. Wanna guess where all that is going? CHRISTMAS SHOPPING! So seriously, since I'm asked a lot about saving money on ffn, twitter, and facebook...don't be scared to use ALL available resources! Free money is still free money. And, if you need help, links, invites...etc to any of the above shoot me a message or a tweet, and I'll be happy to explain it. **

**Currently, through GChat, GMail, and Twitter I've taught a handful of fandom members how to coupon well despite everyone being all over the country, so if you need help don't hesitate to ask. I know I talk about being busy-but talking about stuff I love to do isn't work to me. If you don't follow me on twitter it's SammieLynnsMom or FB is SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction, though I'm not on there much.**

**So, now that my PSA is over, go back to your regularly scheduled broadcast while I start the next chapter...see ya in, an hour? Wanna time me? Please don't, but it'll be soon...promise!  
><strong>


	22. Can't

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "I can't wait to see that," she said.

"Bella, which do you like more?" Edward asked gently as I stared down two living rooms sets that both made me want to cringe a bit. If I had to admit, the soft blue micro-suede was super comfy while the black leather looked sophisticated, but I wanted to choke on the price. Mentally, I had to keep reminding myself that we had the money, we would be okay, and I would use our resources for good, but when you're staring down at three pieces of furniture listed for thousands of dollars, it kind of smacks you in the face.

"I've seen a recent blue and brown combo that is really cute and modern. It was more designed around a bedroom, but I think I could make it work in a living room if we chose a nice mahogany color for an entertainment center," I explained thoughtfully as my mind went back to a magazine I was flipping through while we were at the spa in Vegas. Of course, had I realized then that I would be married that night and decorating a new place the next week, I may have paid more attention.

"Most people tend to like greens and browns or blacks and whites for a living room," the sales girl piped up. She had been checking Edward out since the second she introduced herself, and though I could understand why, having her continue to ogle him an hour later was rather annoying. It momentarily made me wonder if I'd have to beat nurses off with a bat, I chuckled lightly as Edward looked puzzled. He knew he was missing something, but I just shrugged.

"That's nice," I mused. "But, we're not most people, and those color combinations sounds rather boring. If you don't mind, could we have a few minutes alone?"

The sales girl, whose name I had forgotten, nodded her head and walked towards the front desk.

"You don't like them?" Edward questioned, but again I shrugged.

"I can do a lot with either, but she was suffocating me so I needed to breathe. Which do you like the most?" I questioned.

"Blue and brown is a unique combo for a living room, but then again, we're unique so I say if you like it, go for it." I may have purposefully reached up to kiss him right as the girl walked back, but I didn't feel the least bit guilty as I pointed to the blue sectional. She asked about the coffee table and end tables, but I shook my head no. Edward looked puzzled, but I already had those pieces in my mind…I had looked them up on my phone as we drove around town.

I wasn't lying when I said I saw the blue and brown décor in a magazine, I just may not have admitted to knowing Target had an identical set for a fourth of the price. They also had a deep brown faux leather ottoman chest with a beaded pattern on the top, deep mahogany end tables and a glass coffee table surrounded by the same wood.

We walked over to the entertainment centers and instantly knew which one we wanted, though I refused to look at the price. When the girl made reference to the price, I told her I didn't want to see that, she just rolled her eyes.

The center had five sections, would cover the living room wall from side to side allowing me to decorate around it and within it, and I genuinely loved it…I just genuinely didn't want to pay for it.

The girl asked about bedroom furniture, but that was covered, though I knew I had to decorate the room. Edward may have bought a very nice comforter set and sheets from Heaven, but that is where it all ended. Thankfully, he gave me a great color green to work with, and I was thinking about a nature inspired theme with a lot of greens and soft browns.

When I talked to Jacob about decorating his place he just sort of shrugged me off and told me to do whatever, so I hunted online and through different magazines while trying to make a place a home without going broke. I found out people were using vinyl cling-ons to decorate large portions of a wall without paint.

On Etsy, there were hundreds of different sellers and I even found a few online through Target and Wal*Mart. I remembered seeing one that looked like a tree, but with leaves partially falling around the room, and I could see it behind the wall of our bed. Candles and scents were also a must, and I already knew I would gravitate towards ginger, jasmine, and white lavender while bamboo picture frames would accent the room.

I could see it all in my head; it was just a matter of putting it all together. Admittedly, the worst room to decorate was going to be the dining room. I knew Edward talked about entertaining and having guests over, but I didn't want plain boring China patterns and white lace. In fact, if he'd let me, I wanted to give it a Vegas theme; however, I didn't want to give him a stroke so I'd save that conversation for a different day.

By the time Edward was through paying and setting up the delivery, I was so lost in thought that I almost missed him walking up. "So, we're done with furniture. You mentioned Target?"

"Yes, it's time to show you shopping, my way," I announced with a smirk and kissed him on the lips. The sales lady walked up not two seconds later with an annoying sigh.

"If you need any help decorating, we have a list of certified interior design decorators on hand," she offered, but I merely smiled brightly at her as Edward placed his hand in mine.

"Thank you, but I've got it handled from here," I replied before walking off. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get used to snooty people, but for someone who sold furniture her nose was surely up in the air.

An hour later, Edward just stared at me as I pointed to the ottoman I wanted. "Didn't the furniture store have one?"

"They did, but I like this one more," I explained, and he nodded. "It's also a fourth of the price."

"I had no idea Target sold furniture," he admitted, "And, that was sneaky."

"I know, but it's just an ottoman, two ends table, one coffee table, and a nine-cube bookcase," I rattled off the list I had formed in my head. In reality, I wasn't counting on the bookcase, but when I saw it, I knew it was perfect.

"Okay," Edward drew out the word as he said it, and I knew he was skeptical, but I bounced a bit before kissing him and pressing the red call button for an employee. Of course, one guy showed up rather quickly, I rattled off my list, and he told me it would all be waiting at the front when we were ready to check out.

"Aren't you glad we borrowed Emmett's truck?" I teased when we finally walked down an aisle with pillow.

"Yeah, I am, though I'm never admitting to doing it," he reminded me. "Though can we walk somewhere else, you and pillows normally mean an injury for me."

"Oh, poor baby scared of a pillow," I pouted as his eyes narrowed. Warmth spread over my body as a smirk played on his lips. God help us if we weren't in public right then.

"Back to shopping," Edward ordered as I mocked saluted. "The faster we're done the faster we're home, and the faster those pants come off." He whispered the last part only in my ear, but I still gasped. Not so shockingly, it did make me move faster.

By the end of our trip, I had spent thousands of dollars, but had almost everything I needed for the house including dish wear, glass wear, curtains, curtain rods, bathroom décor for the master bathroom, decorative pillows, throws, rugs, picture frames, a clock, cling-ons, candles and accessories, and on, and on, and on. However, even with my massive order, we still hadn't spent as much as we did on the damn couch, so I didn't feel too bad.

What did surprise me was having the store manage come out to introduce himself while our stuff was being rung up.

"Did you just move?" he asked conversationally causing both Edward and I to turn. "I'm Bill, the store leader."

"I'm Edward Cullen, and my wife, Bella," Edward introduced us, "And, yes, we just moved into our new place, and Bella wanted to jump in on decorating."

"I see, what part of town?" To anyone else, that comment wouldn't have raised any flags, but I saw straight through it. The poor guy probably thought it was all for show until our cards were declined and his staff would have to put it all back. Little did he know... Of course, the second Edward started talking about the condo, the guys face brightened up a bit, and even more so when Edward signed the pretty digital line.

"It's been a pleasure," Bill said as he called up a few of his employees to help us load everything into the truck. Edward had already gone out to move closer to the doors.

"Same, you have a really nice store, and your staff is great. I'll definitely be in a lot more now that we're new to the area," I complimented and his eyes went a little wider.

"I hope you don't take this as an insult, but it's rare for us to." Though he could have finished, I preferred that he didn't so I raised my hand.

"I understand, but I'm not from around here, and just because we can spend a hundred dollars on a single throw pillows doesn't mean we will," I finished, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Please come back and see us again, Mrs. Cullen." He saved goodbye as I promised I would with a smile.

Once the truck was packed to capacity and the doors were shut, Edward just stared at me.

"What?" I asked confused by the sudden shift in his attitude.

He didn't say anything, but simply shook his head and started driving. I had been on such a shopping high and feeling of accomplishment that my heart dropped when Edward drove straight home instead of stopping for dinner like we had planned.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I blurted out as he parked.

"What do you want me to say?" he snapped, and I recoiled. I knew he wouldn't hit me, but I still felt like I'd been slapped in the face, so I simply got out, took the elevator up alone, and walked inside the condo. Everything had been fine until we left, and as I wracked my brain trying to understand why he was so upset, I started crying. Noting jumped out at me, but he acted so cold.

I could hear Edward shuffling in and out as he piled more of our shopping spree on the living room floor, but I didn't even look over at home. Instead, I sat in the bay window overlooking the city and let my tears fall.

My stomach began to rumble, and Edward announced that he was finally finished, before I looked over. The pile was huge, but I planned on tackling it all the next day.

"Are you talking to me yet?" I asked point blank. The glare from hours prior was gone, but he still felt defensive.

"How could you just let him flirt with you like that?" Edward snapped after a second. "I'm telling them how to load the truck and I look over, and you're smiling at him oblivious to the fact he started checking you out the second he walked out. You can find a different Target."

"You're angry because a guy flirted with me? Which, for the record, I didn't consider flirting, he was just happy we probably made his sales for half the day," I challenged.

"Bella, it's one thing for a guy to look, but to be so open and you did nothing…" Edward could have said more, but I was done hearing it.

"Just like you told the sales lady to stop flirting with you? Or, checking you out? Or, how about when she stumbled on a make believe bump on the floor and fell towards your dick? You're angry that a store manager wanted to say thank you and admit that he was shocked we were there, since apparently we're 'those people' who wouldn't be caught dead in a Target, and you think that somehow justifies glares and silent treatment? What are you five?" I practically shouted the end part, but I was tired, hungry, and frustrated. Edward took a hard defensive glance at me, but didn't say a word.

"She wasn't that bad," he tried to defend a second later, but I threw my hands up in the air.

"So, you acknowledge that she did, in fact, throw herself at you, yet, I'm not angry? You didn't ask for her attention, but you certainly didn't say anything, so maybe I should be angry, too." With that, I walked past him and into the kitchen. Dishes clattered around while I made myself homemade macaroni and cheese since it was my comfort food above all, and when you're crying through half of the cooking, you know you need comfort food.

By the time I got the dish in the oven, I was surprised to see Edward in the doorway.

"I messed up," he stated softly. "I'm sorry." I nodded though I still felt guarded. "I should have said something," he went on. "Saying I'm used to it sounds arrogant, but attention isn't something that is new to me. I normally just try and see over it, but then I saw you and jealousy just flew through me. Truthfully, I'm not sure I knew what real jealousy was before today."

"I understand," I replied monotone. Part of me really did, the other part preferred to stay angry.

When Edward stepped forward and placed his arms on my shoulders, I didn't pull away, but when he leaned down to kiss me, I did.

"Sex won't fix this."

"I know that, Bella," he whispered. "I just wanted to kiss my wife."

"Maybe later," I informed him before turning towards the stove to check the timer.

* * *

><p><strong>Not so short this evening, but my eyes are falling fast so if the editing sucks, I'm sorry. I'll try and re-do it tomorrow, which reminds me, what is everyone doing for Thanksgiving? Oh, and for the record, I've worked at a furniture store (most of the floor staff were ex-car salesman, go figure) and Target (we had a couple pull an Edward and Bella, only their cards were declined as were their credit applications-it took a team of four people hoursto put back everything), and yes, spend a lot of money and store managers will find you.<strong>

** Um, that is all...sorry to leave you at the point of drama, but I'll fix it in the morning ;p  
><strong>


	23. Skin

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Skin

Despite letting the anger pass between Edward and I the night before, we both still went to bed without talking. It was probably more my fault than his, since I was exhausted on every level possible, but when I woke up around four in the morning completely wrapped up in Edward's sleeping embrace, I nuzzled closer to his skin before falling back asleep.

It wasn't until I felt his hand rubbing up and down the length of my arm that I stirred the next morning. When I looked up, I saw a mix of anxiety and nerves.

"Good morning," I whispered though I angled my mouth down to avoid slamming him with morning breath.

"Morning," his voice sounded wary. "Is this okay? When I woke up you were just kinda here, and I didn't want to push you away, so…"

"No, it's okay," I reassured him. "You shouldn't be scared to touch me."

"I'm not scared," Edward quickly clarified. "I just know you went to bed upset, and I didn't want to assume, Bella if I say I'm sorry a hundred times it won't be enough."

"Once was enough," I corrected, and he sighed.

"Baby…" he drew out, but I knew. I was sorry too, for not really talking to him before climbing into bed. I wasn't necessarily sorry for being upset and hurt, but I could have handled it better and told him that.

We both climbed out of bed and started about our morning routine. I took my shower first, giving me time to brush out my hair and brush my teeth, while Edward slipped in for his. Despite still being at odds with each other, we both acted relatively normal and the sense of familiarity was comforting. From the outside looking in, you'd probably assume we'd been doing this for years, not days.

Once I applied the last of my lip gloss, I watched Edward walk up behind me as the mirror reflected his nervous face. His hands rose to my shoulders as I raised one of my own hands to touch his. It was a simple gesture, but I hoped he realized I wasn't going to run scared. My feeling were still wounded and watching him get so upset definitely rocked the image I had of him in my head, but it was nothing we couldn't work through.

As my hand touched his, I watched his reflection relax.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear.

"I know," I cut him off. "We'll be okay." I tilted my head towards his hand as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. I wasn't really ready to talk yet, since I still felt so conflicted on the inside, but I wanted to give what reassurance I could.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked quietly.

"I figured I'd start on the living room. If I get most of the decorating done before the furniture arrives then it'll be easier on me," I explained as he nodded.

"I have some tools and stuff I can dig out to help you hand pictures and curtains," he offered.

"That would be nice," I mused as we broke apart and walked out to the living room.

Though we spoke very little throughout most of the morning, we worked in tandem organizing all the bags, washing the linens, unboxing the new kitchenware, and the like. Edward managed to put up the rods for the curtains, hang the clock, and a few pictures all before lunch.

I had to admit it was nice working so closely together without speaking. Not that I didn't enjoy talking to him, but with his iPod playing the atmosphere was more calming. When I realized it was close to noon, I put down the basket of newly dried curtains and throw blankets, and began thinking about lunch.

Edward seemed lost in his own world as I disappeared into the kitchen. I pulled out rice, veggies, and soy sauce and started whipping up some fried rice. I wasn't sure why I wanted it so much, but the thought made my mouth water.

Ten minutes passed by before Edward followed in after me. "That smells incredible," he whispered into my ear as he kissed my neck. "I wondered where you ran off too."

"I figured lunch would be a good idea," I mused with a smile.

"Bella, can we talk?" Edward broached carefully. I nodded my head for him to continue. "I just wanted you to know that even though you told me not to apologize anymore, I am sorry. I promise to make more of an effort in the future to push away girls who acted like that one sales clerk, and not to jump the gun when a guy takes notice at you. I mean, it's not like I can fault them very much, you're gorgeous, but you're mine, and it was wrong to treat you like that. We're partners now, and I need to be willing to keep things equal."

"Thank you," I accepted. "I know it's probably weird for you to even consider the type of life I grew up in, but really the guy was just being nice. Guys have never looked at me like that, and when you spend that much money in a place like Target, you get noticed. It's literally that simple, but more than that, you insinuated that I was flirting back. I was just being friendly; I wouldn't do that to you. Edward, I love you."

The word rushed out of my mouth before I had a chance to reel them in. Edward's face, which had been apprehensive since we started talking, broke out into a beaming smile.

"You love me?" he questioned, and I nodded. "God, Bella, I love you too."

His arms flew around me as I began to swing around the room. Edward was laughing, and I was giggling before we both sort of collapsed onto the floor. The rice was still cooking, but I couldn't have cared less…Edward loved me. He really, really loved me, and I loved him so, so much.

And, even though we had to order in Chinese about an hour later, and even though we may have christened the kitchen floor, and even though I knew there were still obstacles to come, I knew we'd be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>A few have noted that I'm not writing anywhere near a canon Bella, truth be told, I never do. I've never been a fan of reading doormats, and really, when push comes to shove, canon Bella should have stood up for herself better. Just like I won't write an Edward who gets away with everything. But, everyone seems to be enjoying these two, so thank you for all the reviews and support and funny stories! I'm gonna write tonight for sure, I'll be up BF shopping online...how is everyone's Thanksgiving going? My turkey is almost done, everything is prepped awaiting cooking, and my girls are napping...a very quiet day in my household and I'm loving it!<strong>

**For those shopping in-stores tonight and tomorrow, please be safe! It's a family law to not bring children before age 12, and I never understood why until my first year. Granted, the older man shouldn't have tried to cut in front of a mile long line, BUT the college boys who were behind us did throw punches. And, this was 1998-things are far more competitive now than it was back then. I wish I was going to be out there too, but next year for sure when we no longer have to drive 2 hours for the mall and we'll have a sitter for our girls. Stay safe and good luck finding your deals!  
><strong>


	24. Toast

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Toast

After our first real fight, the dynamic between Edward and I changed, a lot. In reality, they were all positive changes that would have eventually come as we learned more about each other and strengthen our relationship. Had we gone about this the normal way, we probably wouldn't be experiencing these types of hiccups so soon, but I'd never go back and change our night in Vegas. It may have been the single most rash decision I had ever made, but it also made me the happiest I had ever been in my life.

Alice continued to call every few days to talk, and it was how I learned about all the changes around town. She ran into my dad a few times who all but flat out said he no longer had a daughter and two days after Jacob arrived back in Forks, he disappeared. No one really knew where he went, but they assumed into Canada. However, it was learning of the lies and rumors that Jessica had been spreading that cut the worst. I expected my dad disowning me after throwing my stuff around Alice's lawn, I even expected Jacob to take off like a hurt little boy, but Jessica? I didn't expect her to tell everyone that I had been planning this from the beginning, that Edward and I met online and concocted the whole scam. Alice promised that she and Angela tried to defend me, but no one wanted to hear that. It was on that night that Alice confessed that she didn't even know if she wanted to stay in Forks anymore. Even though the attacks weren't really against her, she still saw the mob mentality, and she didn't want to be a part of that. I told her I'd support whatever decision she made, even offering the spare room in our condo if she wanted it. Alice didn't give me an answer. That was the first time I broke down after getting off the phone with her.

"Bella?" Edward walked up slowly with a concerned look on his face, but I shook my head and waved him away. I really didn't want him to see me like this, even though he chastised me for that same thought after going to Whole Foods the first time. "You know me better than that, I hope." He sat down next to me and held me close. I sobbed harder into his chest.

"I'm sorry," I croaked as I pulled away to see his chest soaked with tears, "your shirt."

Edward's mouth broke into a smile as he shook his head. "The last thing I care about is my shirt, now what's wrong? Alice is still flying in, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," I answered quickly. "She's still coming, but so much has been ruined for her. My dad is telling people he doesn't have a daughter, Jacob has disappeared, and Alice doesn't even know if she can live in Forks anymore. Jessica is spreading lies about us meeting on the internet and planning all of this and…I feel like I've left a mess for Alice and Angela, and I'm not even there to clean it up."

"Do you," Edward started, but then his expression turned thoughtful. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed quickly before my hands snapped up to each side of his face. I looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him quickly. "Never ever, Edward. Even when we disagree or argue, I've never regretted my decision. I'm happy, you make me happy, and we deserve to be happy."

"Well, I can't say I'm sad to hear that, but what can I do? Do you want to fly back and see these people, or…" Edward trailed off as I took in his words. "Bella, on one hand I understand the frustration, but are they worth it? Sitting by and watching you getting eaten up by this is painful for me, I can't even imagine how you feel on the inside. So, whatever I can do, I'm here."

Even though my tears had dried up, more started to fall at his admission. I really couldn't imagine a single day without him, any more than I could imagine living in a loveless marriage, and going back didn't seem like it would do any good.

"Sex is probably a bad way to deal with this, huh?" I teased, as Edward's eyes grew wide.

"Well," he stuttered for a second. "If that's what you want, you know I wouldn't deny you, but I don't think it'll work in the long term. What about waiting until you see Alice to decide what to do? I'll talk anything out with you, but you and Alice share something I can't touch. She's like a sister to you, and I'm just, well…"

"You're more than just my husband, but I understand, and that's not a bad idea. But, I really am hungry now," I mused as we stood up from the couch. Looking around the living room, I had to smile at my finished product. It may not be magazine worthy, but the blues and browns worked seamlessly, and Edward loved it. My next step was to get pictures done with Edward so we had something more personable to add to the walls. Esme mentioned that we should do announcements soon, so she scheduled a photographer over our trip. I thanked her for her thoughtfulness and thinking about something I hadn't.

"How about eggs, bacon, and toast?" Edward questioned as he opened up the refrigerator. "I don't know why, but breakfast food sounds really good."

"That's sound fine, what can I help with?" I walked up behind him just to be told no and to sit down on the stool.

"Keep me company?" he asked.

"Of course, which reminds me, I talked to your mom earlier. The photographer is booked for the third, and she asked about throwing us like a 'small reception' as she called it, instead of them just planning their normal thing for the fourth. Oh, and before I forget, you mom told me the Whitlock's sent their RSVP in, and you'd know what that meant," I rattled off as Edward's body swung in my direction.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that, you'll love Jasper. He and I have been friends since we were about knee high, but his job keeps him overseas more than here. I haven't seen him in…man, it's been too long." Edward sounded so excited, which naturally made me happy.

"Tomorrow we're doing lunch with your brother and Rosalie at noon, and the shower has been set for August tenth," I went on, but Edward looked over and pouted. "I know, you'll already be working, but I figured I'd just travel up the day before, stay for two nights and come back the next day. I don't need to be up there for too long, but I did promise to help your mom a little. I'm in charge of the table centerpieces."

"My mom isn't hiring someone in?" Edward asked skeptically as he cracked eggs into a pan.

"Well, she was, until I told her that candy centerpieces were cute, but not practical, so I offered to make several diaper cakes that could serve as decorations as well as gifts since you can't have too many diapers," I explained, and I was pretty sure Edward snorted. "So, your mom is sending me ribbon she wants me to use, and I'll make a run for supplies when the time gets closer. But, they can double as a gift plus what I pick up for her."

"I was just going to write them a check," Edward mused.

"Of course you were, you're a man," I teased as I popped off the stool and walked towards him. "But girls, well, we don't like checks at baby showers. We like pretty little clothes we can ooh and aww over and small toys and stuff. Checks are boring."

"We?" Edward's eyebrow rose.

"One day it'll be us, and then, yes, I'd rather have a bag full of Wal*Mart off brand stuff than a check any day," I answered boldly as Edward's face paled at the mention of Wal*Mart.

At least he finally stopped gripping over Target.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...so how was everyone's shopping? I told a little lie-I actually did end up at Wal*Mart at 9:30 PM last night. Go figure, right? I walked out with one thing-and was back in my car at 10:04 while the crazies fought over Waffle Makers...My Alice got the Cinderella Doll with 10 accessories for $25 :) I've been on Amazon for two days and my girls are RACKING up, then again, so is Santa ;) aka, the hubs. I ordered him a new laptop today. <strong>

**I did write last night and deleted over 1,000 words, but I'm back on track now. I'm still gonna be up writing as I stalk a tablet that is fixing to be a lightning deal, so you may get more tonight or you may not, I'm not quite sure.  
><strong>


	25. Messy

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Messy

"So, Esme told me you'd be making me diaper cakes?" Rosalie asked after we took our seats at the same café Edward and I found when we first arrived in the city.

"Yeah, I am. She wanted to order these candy filled center-pieces, and while they'd be cute, they're not exactly practical. Besides, I'm taking over the party favors too and those will have candy," I answered back. Edward and Emmett just stared at us like we were talking in a foreign language.

"If you need any help, let me know. I just kind of sleep a lot right now, but I could be up…doing stuff." Rosalie's words seemed to hold a double meaning, but I just looked at her confused as she glared at Emmett a bit.

"Rosalie," Emmett said in a low voice, "you know I just worry."

"Sorry," Rosalie apologized and looked back up at Edward and I as we sat silently. "Edward would know this, but we suffered three miscarriages before this baby, and Emmett likes to treat me well, like I'm incredibly fragile." Understanding washed over me as I nodded.

"I'm so sorry," I quickly replied. "I can only imagine how nerve wracking this all must be now."

"It is, but we're lucky, and he's going to be just fine." Rosalie smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach.

Edward cleared his throat a second later before we turned our conversation to a happier topic. I was amazed Rosalie was so put together given what she had gone through, as I had watched my mom lose a baby shortly before she died and it wrecked her. But, to know she had lost three left me feeling like she was a lot stronger than I had originally thought.

"So, are you and I on for our annual dinner out, or…" Emmett's voice trailed off as she looked to Edward who was now shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I hadn't talked to Bella about that, so I'm not sure," he answered as I looked over with a curious expression on my face. "He's talking about my birthday," Edward supplied as I nodded.

"Dinner out? So Rose and I could come too?" I questioned, and now Emmett shifted in his seat.

"Well, by dinner, I normally mean…" Emmett tried to explain, but Edward was quick to shut him up. "This could get messy," I thought I heard under his breath, but I wasn't sure.

"I think we'll be halting that tradition, now," Edward announced without a hesitation.

"You'll be explaining this later?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll explain it later," he promised and I smiled. By the look on Rosalie's face, I had a feeling I knew exactly what their tradition entailed and she didn't seem to mind, so it could be so bad. However, it was a not so subtle reminder that Edward birthday was mere days away, and I felt completely unprepared.

Finding a gift was easy…well, not easy, but easy-ish. He had been busy the past few days reading up on things and taking calls that it was easy for me to slip out while he thought I was decorating. First on my list, was a new watch because the Rolex needed to go; gift from Carlisle or not, it was gross. Second was some new lingerie, though I hoped Victoria Secrets was okay in his book because I tried an upscale place and nearly gagged on the prices, so I walked out with very little. And, last on my list, was a short story. It didn't amount to a ton, but I hoped it would be enough, though now I was wondering if I shouldn't add a few more things. The wheels in my head were turning rather quickly, and I seemed to miss the rest of the conversation.

We said our goodbyes shortly after, and I promised to go up to visit Rosalie the next day. Edward and I walked the short distance back to our car, but when he didn't turn towards our condo I looked over a bit suspiciously.

"When I turned eighteen, Emmett thought it would be hysterical to take me to a strip joint," he began as I nodded. "My dad bought me a lotto ticket, and my brother, well; he bought me a lap dance. When I turned nineteen, he flew down to Hanover and again, took me out, same deal. The tradition sort of started after that and even last year we still went out. Emmett settled down a lot after he and Rose got married, but I guess he still considers it our thing. She's never minded, as far as I know, but I've been so busy with everything else, I hadn't even thought about it to tell you."

I couldn't tell if Edward was explaining this story because it was something he still wanted to do, or simply just because he told me he'd explain.

"I see," I stated evenly, because I wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'm not asking for permission. It's not something I'm interested in going to this year, it just doesn't paint me in the best of light," he replied sheepishly, and then I realized he wasn't nervous…he was embarrassed.

"Edward, I'm not going to hold something against you from your past. Even if you did want to go out, I wouldn't stop you," I explained though it turned my stomach a bit to say it. If I were being truthful, it would hurt my feeling a bit, but, at the same time, I knew he'd be coming home to me. It didn't help that Jacob and his friends visited the club in Port Angeles…a lot more than he thought I knew. I shook my head of the thought without realizing that I had done so not only mentally, but physically.

"Liar," he called me out immediately. "You may have worn a smile on your face, but it would have upset you. You can't hide from me."

"Okay, maybe a little, but it wouldn't have been that serious. I'm curious though; if I were Tanya would you still be going?" I questioned. I hadn't asked any direct questions about Tanya since Vegas. Meeting her face-to-face answered anything I wanted to know beyond what I was told, but part of me wanted to know this answer. I still sometimes wondered how life would be different if we hadn't met, but not in an I-want-to-go-back-and-change-it kind of way, more or less, just being thankful that fate intervened.

"Yes," Edward answered quickly. "If, for no other reason than she stopped talking to me for two days after I went last year."

"Seriously?" I looked over at him even though he was driving.

"Yeah, I mean, I told her where we were doing because it was the right thing to do and she flipped. I still went, she didn't take my calls for a few days, and then it just passed. I'm sorry it's not the best answer, but it's all I've got," he replied nonchalantly.

"And, I'm different how?" I pushed curiously.

"Bella, when was the last time you read a book where the guy meets his soul mate, falls in love, then goes out to a strip club on his birthday, and comes back to her? That's not what books are made of," he scoffed as my head tilted towards the side.

"I'm guessing we're the soul mates and our new life is the book?" That felt a little daunting to live up to.

"Exactly, you are different because you make me feel differently. I love you, and whereas before the idea was exciting and maybe a little fun, I just don't feel that way anymore. My priorities are different, and Emmett and I are getting a little old for those antics now. He's going to be a dad soon, and I'm married, it's time for us both to put that tradition in the past," he explained thoughtfully making me completely miss the dealership we were pulling into. "Maybe, we'll start a new tradition like breakfast or something, but, now, baby, it's time to pick up your new car. I bought it for my birthday." He smirked as my face dropped.

When did we ever agree on a car?

* * *

><p><strong>My husband and I have been entertaining ourselves this evening by decoding the upcoming Amazon Lightning Deals that only have the small descriptions. LOL We have no life, but you have another chapter to read...now, what is our little Mrs. Bella thinking about for our Edward's birthday...hmmm, I'll give you a hint, it's slick when wet ;) <strong>


	26. Travel

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Travel

"Edward," I stated as calmly as I could manage, but he didn't reply, instead he parked, got out, and opened my door like the gentleman. To me, he seemed to be acting a little too calmly since homicidal thoughts were now flowing in my head.

"Yeah, I know," he started as a man walked out of the building and towards us. "But, I promise you'll like it." Before I could say anything, I was interrupted.

"Hi, can I help you?" the man greeted us with a smile. You could tell he was looking at us up and down to decide if we were potential customers or not. His eyes made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm here to pick up my wife's new car. I spoke with George earlier," Edward explained, as recognition showed on the man's face.

"You must be Mr. Cullen, I'm George Williams. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck his hand out as Edward shook it, all the while I stayed at Edward's side smiling…fuming, but smiling pleasantly. "You to, Mrs. Cullen. Your car is waiting just over here," he explained as he pointed towards the other side of the lot.

_"Bella," Esme said into the phone in a low voice, "I will never tell you how to run your marriage, nor will I ever tell you it's not okay to be angry if Edward does something that warrants those emotions. But, I can tell you, that in our world appearances are everything. If you're angry or upset, handle it privately. You never know whose watching or who you'll bump into. _

_"I have gone to many events with Carlisle seething inside, but presented myself as the happiest, loving wife you'd ever see. He still knew how I felt, but we handled the issues later in an appropriate setting. Unless it's a serious issue that's worth leaving over, like cheating or abuse, which I am confident would never happen with my son, save it. Don't let him get away with it, but choose your audience. Does that make sense?" _

Esme's words of advice flew through my head as I nodded at George. Despite my smile and hand holding, I felt nothing but hurt as I was lead to the other side of the lot to find a car I knew nothing about. Looking around, I figured Edward would have gone with something expensive and flashy and everything I wasn't, but then we rounded the corner and I started laughing…actually laughing.

George and Edward both looked at me oddly as I inspected the new car I stood in front of. It was definitely new, and I doubted it even had ten miles on it, but it was a Nissan. I looked around at the sea of Lexus' and wondered where in the hell it had come from?

"It's not a Sentra," Edward explained, "but, it is a Nissan Altima. I looked at both and the Altima had more space with a better safety rating, but I compared it to the Maxima and figured you'd kill me over that. You said blue was your favorite color, and it is new, but it just means I don't have to pay for a warranty. I wanted to surprise you, and…"

"It's…" I walked over to the hood and touched the vehicle that had been my dream since I was in high school. Of course, I never figured I'd see the day where I owned a Nissan anything, let alone a new one, because you needed a truck where I was from. Everyone drove trucks, but here, and now, I had what was once out of my grasps and…

I turned around and beamed at Edward. I was still slightly annoyed that he sprung this on me, and I still wanted to know how the hell a Lexus' dealer was selling us a Nissan, but I was thankful. He made me thankful to have gotten the chance to choose someone who cared about me and listened to me. He could have gotten me anything, but he got me my Nissan.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips, though I had to stand on the tips of my toes to reach him. "Thank you."

"Told you," Edward gloated to George as I narrowed my eyes. "He tried to convince me you'd like something a little more." Edward raised his hand around the lot. "Well, more, and I told him if I came back with a Lexus you'd be a very rich widow after I was killed."

"That's true," I agreed as Edward mocked being hurt.

The sales guy laughed while we walked away to finish up the necessary paper. An hour later, I was standing in front of my car with the key in hand.

"Meet you at home?" I asked Edward as I turned towards him. His eyes were gazing at me with an odd expression, "What?"

"You said home," he relayed, "It's always been the condo, or our place, but never home."

"You're so sentimental," I mused more to distract myself from crying. "I love you."

"As I love you, Mrs. Cullen." There was a lightness to Edward's voice that made me heat up from the inside. "I'll meet you at home, and then we can discuss dinner."

"Yes, dinner," I replied with a sigh as the missing puzzle pieces for Edward's gift finally clicked in my head. Now, I just had to figure out how far I needed to travel to find it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Bella gets her Nissan-those are nice, we looked at them before I bought my Lancer...I prefer Sports Car even though I have 2 car seats in the back. LOL Tonight you'll also be getting Edward's birthday-anyone wanna guess what Bella is going to buy? Or, how Esme's advice came up in conversation? Society status or not, it's good advice.<br>**


	27. To Do

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "I have so much to do!" she said.

"Are they gone?" I asked when Rosalie opened up the door. She nodded her head and waddled in holding the bag I had been hiding in their condo since the day I got my new car. "Thank you," I stated as I grabbed the bag and rushed it to the kitchen counter.

"When are the delivery people coming?" she asked.

"They should be here in like five minutes," I answered, "They promised to be on time since I don't have much time to set this up."

"Exactly how did you plan all of this so quickly?" Rosalie asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, I called the store and they had the pole in stock. I explained my situation, the owner offered up two of her workers to install it, and I gave my card number. Aside from the pole, I ordered some other random stuff, but I haven't seen any of it yet," I rushed as I unpacked the bag from Fredrick's. I had bought a tight fitting corset that detached in the middle, along with a matching thong, tight highs, and a garter belt. "While he's been busy in his office or on the phone, I've been using my phone to watch videos with my ear plugs in. I hope they get it up in time for me to at least have five minutes with it.

"Then, when we get back from dinner tonight, I'm going to change quickly and lead him in. God, I hope he likes this, because if…" I ran out of breath as Rosalie cracked a smile.

"Well, if he's anything like Emmett, he'll be bowing at your feet for months. I've got to admit, this is creative, more creative than I've ever been," she replied honestly. "But, how are you going to hide it when he gets home?"

"We have a spare room that has nothing in it. Edward's toyed with making it a room just for me, like an office for school and stuff, but I'm going to change it into a…" I trailed off as I wasn't sure what to describe the room as.

"A sex shop?" Rosalie supplied, but I rolled my eyes.

"An adventure room or whatever. There is no bed, but I lined a part of the floor with pillows and I put a chair in there," I rattled off. "God, I have so much to do!" I explained when the doorbell rang. I looked down at my clock and was relieved to see they were on time.

I flung the door open, pointed to the room I wanted to use, and let the two guys work. They eyed Rosalie for a few seconds longer than me, but otherwise stayed indifferent.

"Do you think red is too clique?" I asked at the last minute, but Rosalie shook her head.

"No, I think red will look good against your coloring, and it's not like its bright red. It's almost burgundy," Rosalie pointed out as I nodded.

"Ma'am?" I heard called over my shoulder twenty minutes later. "I need to test your weight."

"I'm sorry?" I gasped I walked to the spare room.

"Can you just put your hand on, place your feet at the base of the pole, and go in a circle. We just need to make sure nothing is loose so it won't fall while you're using it," he explained with complete professionalism, but Rosalie snickered as I did a test swing. The pole didn't move, and the guys cleaned up and left after I handed them each a fifty dollar tip.

"I see he put you on the account," Rosalie noted, and I nodded.

"Yeah, after my name was changed he added me to everything," I replied as I eyed the pole now standing in the middle of the room. "Why, is that not how you and Emmett do things?"

"No, it's just, nevermind, it doesn't matter now," Rosalie tried to backpedal, but I eyed her.

"Speak," I ordered.

"He and Tanya signed a pre-num," Rosalie blurted out. "She wasn't going on his account; at least, that's how Emmett explained it."

I blinked rapidly at her admission as a wave of information slammed inside my head.

"I see," I drew out, but said no more. What was there too say? Furthermore, how would I ever bring something like that up to Edward to talk about?

"Look, I shouldn't have said that," Rosalie again apologized, but I shrugged filing the information aside for later.

"Well, then we'll forget you said that while I figure this thing out," I joked to lighten the mood as I used my hand to swing around the pole. When my ass hit the floor, Rosalie started laughing.

"What about when they do the dropping move, like you hold on behind your back and you drop down with your knees apart?" Rosalie offered her bit of advice, and I learned that was a really easy move to do. I hadn't been dancing in years, and it had been months since I'd been to a gym, so tonight was going to be…interesting.

"The box over there should have a few more things that I ordered," I motioned towards it as I walked away from the pole. Inside was a pair of boots that fit like a glove, along with silk bindings, and a blindfold.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't see that," Rosalie laughed before walking off. I sat it all out in the corner before sticking the box in the closet and following her out.

"Is it a bad idea? Rose, seriously tell me now before I make a fool out of myself, I've never done this sort of thing before, hell I had never done anymore before…" Rosalie whipped around with wide eyes as my mouth snapped shut.

"You were engaged," Rosalie stated evenly.

"I was an engaged virgin." I stilled at my own admission as shock played on her face.

"So, Edward is…wow, I wasn't expecting that." Rosalie gulped before promising me that it was a great idea, and one she may even steal after the baby is older and can be left at a sitter for a few hours.

The rest of the morning was spent going over plans for her baby shower. Like I had told her earlier, I had taken over party favors when I learned what Esme wanted to order. So, I showed Rosalie the ribbon I had been sent and the picture of what I'd be recreating. I had placed a special order through the M&M company for a custom order of baby blue and white M&M's with the words 'It's A Boy' and 'Baby Cullen' printed on them. They'd then be the filling in glass baby bottles with blue ribbon wrapped around them with a tag that gave thanks for their attendance. It would be time consuming, but they were adorable and far better than the baby pacifiers that Esme was considering.

"I'll never thank you enough," Rosalie exclaimed as she looked at it all. "This shower is going to be perfect, but I better head out. Emmett said they'd be back at exactly eleven, so, um, have a good night." It seemed a little awkward given that Rose and I were new friends, but we both sort of laughed the awkward aura away.

"Thanks." I gave a cheesy smile before walking her out.

And, just as promised, Edward walked through the door a little after eleven. My hope was to sort of ignore his birthday, so that he wouldn't know what was to come, but I still ran and jumped on him.

"Well, hello," he laughed, "I missed you too."

"Not as much as I missed you. Did you enjoy breakfast with Emmett?"

"It was great, and I'll definitely be taking you there something this week," Edward promised as I kissed his cheek.

"That sounds good," I mused. "Do you still like you new more mature tradition?"

"Yeah, it's always nice to get away with my brother for a few. We were really close growing up, and with both of us constantly busy, we have to work to make time now," he explained, and I nodded. I was a little jealous that he had a sibling.

"What was that look for?" Edward's head tilted towards the side.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about what it would have been like to grow up with a brother or sister," I replied.

"Was it lonely being an only child?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, we'll just have to make sure our first child has a play mate, yes?"

"Definitely," I agreed with a nod. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered down before kissing my lips. It took all my might not to meld into his body, but eventually I pulled away.

"So, you wanna relax and watch a movie?" I offered, and he looked skeptical, but nodded.

We curled up on the couch to The Matrix. Edward tried to hint around that he wanted to spend more time kissing than watching, but I continued to pull back until he gave up. He pouted a little, and I felt bad, but then I remembered what would be waiting for him later that night.

"The movie was good," Edward said mutely when the credits rolled.

"It was, and it's time to start getting ready for dinner. Our reservation is at six," I explained, and he nodded.

"Shower together?" he asked brightly, but again it took all my will power to shake my head no.

"I took one this morning, so I'm going to work on my make-up," I explained before walking towards our bathroom. When he followed me in and started kissing my neck, I knew I was about to cave, even though I wanted him frustrated. Tonight, I wanted to tease him before giving in, and that meant… "Edward, please don't, I want you, I promise. But I started my, um…" I trailed off as I lied though my teeth.

Recognition hit Edward's face as he made an 'oh' face. We hadn't gone through this before, so he just nodded, kissed my forehead and went about getting ready. I felt bad…for a minute.

"I'm sorry," Edward said once we got into the car, "I didn't realize that's why you were saying no. I know everyone has different opinions on sex during that, but if it's something you're comfortable doing it, it won't stop me from touching you."

"You'd still have sex with me on my period?" I gasped as my head twisted to the side.

"Well, I've never done that before, but yeah, I don't see the big deal. We'd just need a towel, but like I said, only if you're still comfortable," he explained, though he sounded nervous. Hearing his admission made me feel a million times worse about lying, but it would good to know where we stood since it would happen eventually.

"Thank you," I said without saying anything else. I changed the topic to Rosalie's shower and asked if there was anything specific he wanted to get them. He just glanced over at me like I was crazy, and I knew presents would be on me.

"Rosalie recommended this place, so I hope you like it," I explained as we got out of the car. "She said it's the best Italian in the city."

"Well, if smells are anything to go by," Edward teased when the doors opened. The glow of the restaurant was gorgeous with low lights and deep colored walls. Smells hit us from a few different directions, and I had to make sure I wasn't drooling.

Even though I made the reservation, watching Edward walk up and announce our arrival made me heat up. Just once I wanted Jacob to walk in and say, 'Table for two', but no, that was always left up to me. When the host went to pull my chair out, Edward batted his hands away and did it himself.

"Thank you," I said quietly with a smile as Edward took his own seat; a small fire behind his eyes.

"Your waitress will be right over," the guy said, but we just nodded, too lost in each other to take much notice.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Edward asked, but I shook my head. "Well, you look amazing. Is the dress new?"

"Yeah, I picked it up when I ran out the other day. I'm glad you like it," I answered nervously. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it."

"I doubt anything would look bad on you," he teased with a smile as the waitress came up to take our orders. I had never ordered wine at a dinner before, but I thought a glass or two would help me loosen up for tonight. I was nervous, beyond nervous, but also a little anxious. I just hoped Edward wouldn't be upset with me for lying earlier.

When our drinks arrived and our order taken, I pulled my purse to my lap. "It's time for presents," I explained and handed over a wrapped square box and card. The watch wasn't a Rolex, but it was still expensive, and would look far better on his wrist than the monstrosity Carlisle bought him.

"Thank you," he said thoughtfully when the box opened, "this is great. I finally have something I can wear everyday."

When Edward opened the card and found the five page story inside he looked up confused. "I wrote something, it's kinda like an abridged story of us, but it shows what was in my heart at the time. It's not much, but I thought you may like it."

"I love it," Edward affirmed as he tucked it away safely. "I've never had such a thoughtful present before. I'm going to read it tonight." Inside I chuckled…no he wouldn't be,

The rest of dinner passed by quickly and I didn't get jumpy until we got back into the car.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Edward asked out of concern.

"What? Oh no, I'm just…nevermind, can we go home?" I stuttered. He nodded and I didd't say another word until we got inside the condo.

"So, I have a confession to make," I blurted out. "I lied, really it was a small lie, but a lie none the less. I didn't start today, and I only told you that because of what I planned for tonight, but I need you to trust me."

"Okay," Edward said skeptically as I nodded and pulled the blindfold from my purse. His eyes went wide as his hands shot up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this didn't go up last night, but I wrote it, but places needed to be expanded on. So, you'll have another update in a bit. For the sake of size, Edward's birthday just needed two chapters, but will keep the same prompt.<strong>


	28. So Much

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "I have so much to do!" she said

When Edward immediately shot his hands up, I got nervous but pushed through anyway.

"Just truth me," I pleaded, and he nodded slowly. I reached up and placed the red satin over his eyes. I took his hand in mine and lead him to the spare room. The lights were off, except for a lamp I had moved in while he was showering. When he sat down in the chair, I had to suppress my urge to rip his clothes off. He looked so cute, completely unaware, and I could see his erection through his pants.

"Now," I started, "It's my understanding that in strip joints the rules are looking, but no touching. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Edward whispered hoarsely, as I lopped the silk binding around his arm and drew it gently behind the chair to loop with his other arm. He didn't fight me, and, for that, I was thankful.

"Well, the same rules apply tonight, is that understood?" I ordered, and I could hear him gulp.

"Bella," he breathed out and moved his head towards my body, but I pulled away at the right second.

"Promise me you'll abide by the rules." I rubbed my hands up and down his thighs until he nodded. "Good, now I'll be right back."

With that, I walked away and started the music, grabbed the bag with my clothes and stepped into our room for five minutes. I was already wearing the grater and panties, but the corset would have shown under my dress and the thigh highs didn't match. It took a bit of effort, but once everything was on the way it should have been, I stepped out. The heels clicked with each step I took towards the spare room.

Despite my nerves and butterflies, I took a deep breath and walked in. Edward's head turned towards the sound of my heels as I walked up and stripped him of the blind fold. Edward blinked a few times before taking in my attire. The second he took sight of the pole his eyes grew wide.

"Do you like?" I motioned around as he nodded.

"Bella, I…" he stuttered, but I winked and began walking towards the pole.

"Well, since you gave up your tradition, I thought maybe we could start our own?" My words were a lot more confident than I felt, but the first swing I took around the pole didn't make me fall. With my blood pumping hard and Edward staring at me with his mouth open, I dipped with the pole and arched my ass in his direction as I slowly made my way up. When I looked over my shoulders, Edward just gulped.

I could feel the wine take a bit of an effect on me when the song changed over to something a bit faster paced, and I began to dip more, played with my hair a lot, and stuck all of my feminine body parts in Edward's direction. My body had begun to break a sweat when I realized Edward was trying to inch closer to me by using his legs to drag the chair against the floor.

With a sly smirk, I stalker over to him and placed both my hands on his shoulders.

"What did I say?" I taunted.

"Bella, I may explode if I can't touch you," Edward begged, but I just smiled.

"But, that would be against the rules," I reminded him, but a deep groan bubbled within him. "However, I never said I couldn't touch you, birthday boy."

"Baby," he whispered as my hands slid down to his zipper. I went down to my knees and worked to move his clothes out of the way. When his erection finally broke free, he moaned at the first touch. I had never given a blow job before, but I did read a book on it this week, so I tried to remember the details it gave.

My tongue swirled around the head and Edward immediately jumped. Feeling a little more confident, I wrapped my lips around him and let my mouth slide down. It was warm and a little awkward, but in about a minute I got a nice rhythm going as Edward breathed heavily above me. At one point, I glance up with my eyes and saw him staring down at me, a lot of pleasure and awe written all over his face.

I let myself get so in the moment that I hadn't even realized that Edward had been fighting his way out of the bindings. It wasn't until I felt his hands on my shoulders pulling me up that I realized he was free. We both moved so quickly after that, that I nearly lost my breath as Edward pushed me down onto my back. The look in his eye was enough to make me wet…feral and wanting.

"I want you," he forced out as my legs spread for him. "Tell me you want me. I won't if you…"

"Of course I want you," I answered with a mix of thrill and excitement. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"I'm so much more than surprised, thank you, thank you, thank you," Edward rushed out as he began to pull the garter loose. "Put your hands above your head," he ordered, and I did at he said until I realized my hands touched the pole. I grabbed on with both hands even though my back started to arch at Edward's touch. "Yes, just like that. Don't let go, do you understand?"

Part of me wondered when we switched rolls, but the other part didn't care as I nodded. My thong was practically flung off, the corset opened in the middle leaving me exposed, but he kept the boots on. His fingers swept at my clit a few times, before he shrugged off his clothes and knelt above me.

"Thank you," he whispered a little soften than before. "If I get too rough, just say something."

"I promise," I answered before he slammed within me. Holding onto the pole was the only thing that kept me grounded as Edward nailed me from above. I think if he tried, the tip of his dick would have touched the floor from within me, but all I could do was scream and moan and groan and whither and stutter incoherently.

Sex was sex and making love was beautiful, but fucking…fucking with Edward was mind blowing. When his lips came down to my neck, I suppressed the urge to wrap my arms around him, but I stayed good with my hands on the pole until my legs went to his shoulders.

"Edward," I gasped realizing exactly what he was about to do. "Edward," I drew out again when he ignored me. However, this time I was met with a smirk as he pulled both my legs together and slammed within me. First, I gasped, and then I screamed. The feeling was so intense my body began to run numb, as my hands released and immediately flew into my hair.

The feeling I always got in my stomach before I'd orgasm barely grew before a wave would crash over me, followed by it again, and again, and again, until the only thing I could do was cry. Tears fell down my face as the intensity of everything washed over me. I had come to fear sex with Jacob, I dreaded my wedding night, and I had spent so much time not wanting this, that now that I had it, I wasn't sure how to describe everything I felt. From our first time to now, Edward opened up a world to me that I thought was only written about-my sexuality was the last thing I ever dreamed of awakening, and now as Edward worked every part of my body, I realized that I hadn't really let go of anything I was holding on to before. Never in a million years would I have had a pole installed for Jacob, or thought about buying ridiculously expensive lingerie, but for Edward…for Edward, I wanted to show him my newfound confident. For him to see that I wanted to share every part of my body and soul with him. I just hadn't realized my brain hadn't completely caught up to my heart.

I watched Edward blink down at me a few times, before parting my legs back open and bringing his chest to mine. "Bella?" he questioned quietly as his pace almost stalled. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I whispered though I didn't think he believed me, "I've just never felt anything like that…" My words failed me so I shut my mouth. "God, this is ridiculous, I shouldn't be crying."

"Shhhhh," Edward soothed. "You know, I couldn't have asked for a better birthday? God, Bella…" He was still slowly working himself in and out of me at that point until I felt his still. He groaned into my shoulder, and I knew he was done, but we stayed connect for a few more minutes.

"Happy Birthday," I sung out after a second, and I felt him chuckle against me.

"Best birthday ever," he whispered, "come take a bath with me?"

I nodded my head as we both slowly got up. My legs felt like jelly, so Edward had to pull me up on shaky legs. The room was a mess now, but we both shrugged it off when I said I'd clean it the next day.

When we walked into the bathroom, I immediately sat down and began pulling the boots and thigh highs from my legs. Edward turned the bath on and pulled out something that smelled like lavender. When bubbles started to appear I looked at him quizzically, but he just shrugged.

After Edward tested the water and the tub was practically full, he walked over and took my hand. Gingerly he kissed my neck and shoulders as I stepped in, giving him room to step in behind me. I melted into his body when we sat down.

Water flowed around us, but neither one of us spoke for the first few minutes. "Why did you start crying?" Edward asked quietly.

"I just got overwhelmed," I explained, "Between the physical pleasure and some emotional awareness I hadn't realized before. You did nothing wrong, I swear to you."

"Anything you want to talk about?" he pushed gently.

"It's just, we're married and we're happy, but this is still new. It hasn't even been a month, and I'm doing things, and have done things, I never considered ever doing. It all just hit at once," I answered as I leaned my head back into Edward's shoulder.

"Would you feel any better if you knew I felt the same way," he replied. "I mean, I may have brought more experience to the table, but I've felt more with you than I ever thought I'd have for myself. And, I certainly never expected to have my own personal stripper's pole in this condo. Bella, I know this is new for you, but it is for me too. Just don't ever be scared to talk to me, okay?"

"Never," I snapped lightly as I shifted myself around, "I'll never hold back from you, never, ever, I swear."

"Good," he kissed my lips, "Because I'll never hold back from you either. You are my world now."

"I love you," I whispered, and he returned the sentiment as I went back to sitting. I wasn't sure how much time elapsed before I fell asleep in his arms. The next thing I realized was being lifted from the tub wrapped in my robe. Edward dried me off and tucked me into bed, all while I stayed in a sleepy daze.

When he curled up in bed next to me, I instinctively rolled into his side.

"Best birthday ever," Edward affirmed as I smiled.

I was going to be hard pressed to top this next year.

* * *

><p><strong>God, I hate lemons, but I hope you liked it. I'm stalking Amazon for the next 3 hours for a Vet Playset for my toddler so I'll be up, what is everyone else doing? Anyone catch any Cyber Monday deals yet? I scored Remember Me ($5.99), and all 3 Twilight Movies 2-Disc Editions ($6.99 ec), a bread maker, and other randoms today from Amazon...lightning deals are going to be the death of me and my postal delivery people! See ya later! Oh, and if anyone has some awesome recs for me, lmk...I need some new stuff to read. I write too much, but since I can't write when I'm in bed, I can at least read on my Kindle.<br>**


	29. Pesky

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Pesky

With the passing of Edward's birthday came a lot of decisions to be made. I started talking to the local community college about taking classes and wasn't so surprised to find that money could literally buy you anything-including a slot into a school that's registration was closed. I groaned as Edward did it, but I knew he had a point…starting in the fall, versus the spring would be better, and with him starting work soon, I'd have to fill my days with more than just sex.

The decorating of the condo was pretty much completed except for a few odds and ends I wanted to pick up. Surprising Edward with our bedroom was the best, because he had no idea what to expect. Rosalie came over to keep me company as I added the vinyl's to the wall after begging him to let me paint. He still wouldn't let me, siting that a team could do it quicker, so after the painter's came and painted the walls a light green, I set to work on it a few days later.

After the vinyl was completed Rosalie joked about wanting to order some for their nursery so I gave her a recommendation on Etsy. Of course, she had no idea what etsy was, but then went crazy shopping on her iPhone the second she saw it. After I pushed the bed back into place, hung some pictures, added the newest frames and even put up a shelf for candles, it was completed.

When Emmett and Edward arrived back home, I was practically bouncing to show him. It had come out exactly how I wanted it too, and I loved how serene it all felt. With me starting school and Edward working, we'd need a sanctuary to come home too and it was perfect.

"Did you give her sugar pills, Rose?" Emmett teased as I glared at him. We ended up spending a lot of time with his brother and Rosalie on the weekends, and even started having a regular Sunday brunch date. I knew once the baby arrived they wouldn't be able to venture out quite as easily or often, but I enjoyed getting close to them while we could.

"What? No, I'm just excited," I exclaimed as I took Edward's hand. "Come on, Emmett, you can see too."

As we started walking to the bedroom, Emmett stopped in his tracks. "I'm not so sure I want to see this," he muttered.

"It's nothing bad, I promise," I said flippantly. "Besides, we keep all the sex toys in the guest room."

Edward laughed, Rosalie gasped, and Emmett looked puzzled. "Yeah, yeah, like my prude of a brother would go into a toy store, let alone touch one. Nice try, Bella, show me the damn room."

And, that was how I knew Edward and Emmett definitely didn't compare notes, and Rosalie knew how to keep her mouth shut…even from her husband.

When the door opened, Edward stilled. "Wow," he breathed out after a second, "I knew you could design, but damn."

"I agree, Bella. What are you going to school for again?" Emmett asked as he fished his phone from his pants.

"I'm not sure, but I really like writing," I answered. The first two years would just be filled with the basics, and I wasn't dead set on a major yet.

"I think you should consider interior design," he said before snapping a picture. "I'm sending this to mom. She's gonna die when she sees this."

"What? Why?" I snapped completely confused.

"Our mom loves to decorate," Edward cut in, "But she always has to hire someone in. You on the other hand seem to have a gift for it."

"He's right Bella. When Edward told me you were doing Vegas for the dining room I almost keeled over thinking it would be a neon mess, but you brought back like classy old school Vegas before it went trashy. Your whole place is different, but it all meshes well, and that is a gift," Rosalie jumped in. "This week do you think you could look at the nursery? I know it's last minute, but maybe you could make it flow better."

"Of course, I'll help," I accepted as Edward beamed at me from the side. I had never considered interior design before, but it wasn't out of the question.

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking. How much did you spend?" Emmett's question caught me off guard.

"Well, the painter's cost the most since Edward refused to let me do it, but everything else pretty much came from Target. The furniture was already bought, but everything else, I don't know, five hundred, maybe six. The most expensive item was the bedding set, and the vinyl's were a bit too, but that was the major expense, why?" It seemed like an odd question to me, so I was curious of his motive.

"The office I'm setting up is starting to see more clients coming into the building versus on the phone, and I hired someone to decorate and stuff, but it's still dull and a bit boring. We thrive because we're hospitable and inviting, and maybe before you get busy with school, you could stop by and give me some ideas," he asked as my eyes went wide. It was one thing to help with a nursery, it was an entirely different to be asked about Emmett's office. "I'd pay you, of course."

"What? No, I wouldn't accept, but yeah, just let me know when you're not busy," I rattled off, as he nodded. Emmett and Rosalie only stayed a few minutes longer, before Edward pulled me back to our bedroom.

"I think I know where this is going," I teased as I climbed into the bed.

"Dinner out tonight?" Edward asked as he pulled at my clothes.

"Sure, but we better take care of your pesky little problem first. It's bad enough having to watch waitresses hit on you, could you imagine how much worse it'd be if they knew how well-endowed you were?" I taunted him as I licked my lips.

"Hey, I thought that had gotten better," he said as he pulled back.

"Oh, it has on your part, but they still look," I reminded him as he nodded. "Doesn't matter though, you come home with me."

Those were the last words I got out before Edward had his wicked way with me. I had to admit, I wasn't looking forward to real life starting, but it was coming faster than we wished.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update we see Alice :)<br>**


	30. Sore

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Sore

"I hate flying," I groaned as we got off the plane in Massachusetts. "My body hurts."

"Even first class?" Edward asked skeptically, and I nodded. I had decided to take a class at the local gym, and well, I was sore, so sitting in anything for a long period of time was just painful. "I promise I'll make you feel better tonight."

"I am not having sex in your parents' house," I whisper shouted as we walked to baggage claim.

"You're right, we won't be having sex, that would be disrespectful," he answered with a nod. "But, I'll be making love to you all night instead." I gasped and hit him in his arm. "Hey, hey, none of that. If I have to explain to my mom why I've had to limit the amount of pillows in our room, she'll think we're into like bondage and stuff."

"Because a stripper pole isn't bad enough?" I shot back as Edward's laughed.

"If she only knew…" Edward trailed off as the belt sounded. We watched as our luggage came closer before Edward pulled it off, paid for a cart, and made our way outside. Of course, a car service had already been hired, so seeing our last name on a sign didn't surprise me.

Once we were seated in the back of the limo, and Edward served us drinks, I had to ask, "Don't rich people normally like, go to the Hamptons for the fourth?"

"Not all movies are accurate," Edward shot back in reference to the movie, 'Something Borrowed', we'd watched a few nights before. "Besides, old money goes to the Hamptons, new money, not so much."

"And, what are you?" I asked completely confused.

"Technically, new money," he answered. "And, Tanya will be in the Hamptons I bet, so I'd rather not run that risk."

"Oh, she's old money?" I wasn't sure where the line was split and who was what, but it seemed to be a bit competitive. He nodded.

"My mom texted me," Edward started after he finally turned his phone on. "She said she loves Alice and doesn't think she'll be returning her."

"I still don't understand how I botched that flight up. I swore it arrived the same day a few hours apart, not a few hours apart the day before," I huffed. Poor Alice had to fly by herself and then land to no one. I had it all set up so Edward and I would only be a few hours earlier and could wait for her, but somehow my eyes crossed, and she was at the Cullen's Cambridge house an entire day before we were. She called me after she landed and told me not to worry, but still, I felt like a bad friend.

"I'm sure my family is taking very good care of her," Edward reassured me as I nodded.

The drive was long, but it felt nice being able to completely stretch out. I didn't miss the eyes Edward was given me, but I shook my head. "Don't you have to pay extra, like, if you…"

"I'm pretty sure I can afford it, Bella," Edward stated with complete seriousness, but I still wasn't having sex with him in the back of the limo. We did however kiss… a lot.

When the driver finally pulled up to their…whatever the hell bigger than a mansion was called, we got out as Edward took our bags to the door. It flew open and Alice practically jumped on me.

"Bella, oh my God, you're here," she squealed as I laughed.

"I'm so glad to see you," I exclaimed back as I saw Esme rush up.

"Oh, you've made it, lunch is just about ready," she announced, and we all made our way inside. Alice was talking a mile a minute before she led us out to the back patio where a table and chairs were set up. An older couple stood off in the corner talking to Carlisle as another guy, probably close to Edward's age, stood in the corner on his phone.

"Bella," Alice lowered her voice, "I am going to marry him."

"Who?" I whispered as Alice tilted her head. He wasn't looking at us, but I could see determination in her eyes. Edward walked up a second later and the guy shut his phone with a huff. The second he turned around, his smile widened as he took in Edward, and that was when I realized he must be Jasper.

"Edward," the guy called as he walked up and they immediately guy hugged. "It's been too long."

"It has, indeed," Edward agreed before pulling back and standing back at my side. "Jasper, this is my wife, Bella, babe, this is Jasper. I assume you've met Alice?"

"I have," Jasper said though his eyes lingered on Alice for a moment longer than normal which made her look down. "Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I had to admit, when I found out what he did in Vegas I was a bit shocked, but everyone around here sings nothing but your praises."

"Most irresponsibly smart decision I've ever made," Edward affirmed, while I chuckled.

"Edward's talked about nothing else since he knew you were coming. He tells me you work overseas a lot?" I questioned, and Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, though I won't bore you with those stories. I do international trading, but recently stumbled on a job back home that I'm looking at taking. Traveling has been fine, but it's about time for me to settle down too," Jasper explained, and again looked at Alice. I could tell Edward was completely oblivious, but I wasn't so blind.

"Yeah, where at?" Edward piped up.

"Baltimore, if you'd believe it. A firm is expanding and needs someone with my experience," he rattled off, as Edward's eyes went wide.

"That's fantastic news," Edward cheered on before walking away to grab a drink with Jasper. I laughed and turned to Alice who had followed Jasper's every step.

"You've got it bad," I whispered, but Alice didn't even look at me before nodding. "When did you meet him?"

"A few hours ago," Alice answered back, "His family just showed up, I introduced myself, and bam…it was like a solar eclipse or something."

"I know the feeling," I assured her, "Six months ago, I would have called you insane. Today, go for it."

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Alice pointed out, and I shrugged.

"I'm happy, that's all that matters," I swore, and she nodded.

"That's written all over your face," she affirmed.

"Lunch is ready," Esme called out and we all made our way to the table. Esme and Carlisle sat in front of Jasper's parents, while Edward and I sat in front of Jasper and Alice.

"So, Bella, Esme tells us you're into design. We just purchased a cabin out in Washington, maybe you can help me come up with a few ideas for it," Barbara, Jasper's mother, asked after introductions were made.

"Of course," I replied with a nod, "Where about did you buy?"

"Oh, dear, what was the name of the town again?" Barbara turned to Phil, but he shook his head. "I can't believe I've forgotten it, but I think the closest city is Port…Port something."

"Port Angeles?" I supplied and recognition dawned on her face.

"Yes, that's it, do you know it?" she asked.

"I do, I've lived in a town not far from there for a few years. I imagine you used Brandon Realtor's?" I questioned, and Phil nodded his head.

"Then, you've met my parents," Alice piped up. "You must have just bought the cabin in Creek Hill. Beautiful area, nice and quiet."

"That's it," Barbara exclaimed, "I can't believe I forgot. And, I'm glad to hear it's quiet. Phil and I could use a home in the middle of nowhere, I had no idea you were related."

"Well, they're my parents," she affirmed.

"Lovely people," she complimented as the conversation turned to what she wanted to do with the place. I had a few ideas in my head and figured I'd put it to paper before we left.

For the most part, the conversation revolved around business and the party that had been planned in Edward and my honor. Apparently anyone who was anyone around these parts was invited, and it would be like our own 'coming out'. Truthfully, it all felt a bit daunting, but I knew I'd have Edward by my side.

After lunch, I went off to talk to Esme about Rosalie's baby shower and made sure all the guest's presents had arrived already. I finished those, but was still working on the diaper cakes and I'd have to bring those with me when I came back.

"I can't believe you made these," Esme gushed. "They look like they came out of a magazine, and the pictures the boys have been sending. Bella, I'd never tell you college was a waste, but I think you've chosen the wrong path. Baltimore has a design school, maybe you should focus there?"

"That's sweet, but I'm already enrolled and…" I trailed off. I told myself, I'd try a semester and if it didn't work, I'd reconsider, but I was going to try.

"I understand," she assured me. "But, truly, the things you do, well, it's a gift not to be wasted."

"Thank you." I smiled at her compliment, but I wasn't sure what else to say. The thoughts had already been placed in my head by Edward, but now I had to decide which direction to go.

"Mom, you're hogging way too much of my wife's attention," Edward teased when he walked into the study.

"Oh, please." Esme swatted at him as he walked up. "Besides, we were just talking about Rosalie's shower. You're not coming, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be at work already and well…" Edward trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, dear, I remember those days with your father. Just remember, they do eventually pass." Esme's words of wisdom felt like they were intended for more than just Edward, but I didn't put much thought to it. For now we'd focus on the present.

"Bella, would you like to do paperwork now or lounge around at the pool and wait for tomorrow?" Edward broached as my nose scrunched.

"Let's get the boring out of the way. I assume that is why the Whitlocks are here?" I questioned, and he nodded. "Well, lead the way."

Edward chuckled before taking my hand and leading me to his father's study.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...I could tell you about the next chapter, but that would ruin it, so I'm just gonna right it. My kids are asleep and DH is working overnight, so I'll be updating writing-if it's coherent, I'll post it, if not, I'll re-write it tomorrow. <strong>

**So far, I've read Dinner Reservations-I have more to say on that than is polite for an a/n, but it's not for the light hearted, Written in the Stars-AMAZING go read it, and now I'm working on 100 Hours. Next is I Love Mr Pole or something like that, I got a porn rec so why not.  
><strong>


	31. Check

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "Can you check something for me?" he asked.

Walking into Carlisle's study felt like we went into another world. The walls were lined with books, frames held up degrees and achievements, but underlying it all was a stuffiness I couldn't get past.

Phil Whitlock began to explain the different paperwork he already had drawn up along with a few more things we needed to consider like wills and the matter of Edward's condo.

I felt like a spectator as the men went back and forth talking, asking questions, and getting answers. A few times I was asked to read something, but I didn't understand what a lot of it meant. Finally I turned to Edward, slightly annoyed and asked him to translate.

"God, Bella, I'm sorry. This is the agreement set up that transfer the money from my grandfather's trust account to my own. The amount will be five million," he explained as he pointed to different areas of the paper, "And it has the day we were married along with the will's stipulations.

"You just have to sign here." Edward pointed again to a block next to where his signature lay.

"Edward, I just wanted to make sure I had the correct account information," Phil said as he pulled out a piece of paper. Edward looked it over and nodded. "Yeah, that's the ones. Once I receive it, I'll disperse it among my accounts to stay under the insured amount covered by the reserve."

"Smart man," Phil commented as he began to write things down.

"Now, I'll also need Bella's account information," he began as I furrowed my brow. "I assumed part of this would transfer to her as well."

"That won't be necessary," Edward immediately cut in and with the way Phil's face immediately paled I assumed that he didn't realize I was on Edward's accounts…all of them. It had been the longest day of my life going from bank to bank, signing paper after paper.

"I'm sorry, I assumed," he apologize. "This is…"

"What I mean is, Bella is on every account I have. Everything is joint owned now, so there is no need to split anything, what sits in my account is touchable for her," Edward explained and both men's heads snapped to him at once.

Their looks made me shift uncomfortably, and I silently wondered if we were done.

"I see," Carlisle spoke for the first time, "Well, that makes it all easier for paperwork."

"I seem to have everything I'll need for now. We'll set up a date to discuss wills and legal powers of attorneys, but you'll have to come to the office for that," Phil explained, and we nodded, setting a date for the day before we left. "Good then."

"Bella, why don't you go see if my mom needs help with anything, I'll be back out in a few," Edward said quietly and kissed my forehead. "I just need a few more things checked on, and I don't want to bore you."

I nodded, knowing now was not the time to push for answers. I knew I would have time for that later, so I walked out of the study and literally shook the air off of me. Maybe I just didn't like lawyers?

Esme was busy working on dinner, and despite my best argument to help, she told me to sit at the bar and keep her company. Alice and Jasper had 'gone on a walk' according to Esme, Jasper's mother was in the lady's room, and with Emmett and Rosalie not coming in until the next day, it left Esme and I to our own devices.

"Paperwork is rather boring," Esme agreed after I made a comment about not wanting to sign another piece of paper in the next year. "But, you'll be done with it all soon, and then you won't have to worry."

"Can I ask you something? I mean, I guess it's personal, but…" I trailed off a little embarrassed that I had the nerve to ask Esme something I wasn't even sure I should be asking. She nodded her head for me to continue. "When it comes to money, do you and Carlisle, I don't know, share it evenly?"

"We do now," she answered honestly, "But it wasn't always like that. When we first got married, we both had our own accounts. It wasn't until we had the boys that we thought it would be a good idea to combine it all together; more paperwork, but less of a hassle in the end."

"Oh," I managed to say before going off into my own world of thought. That would make sense as to why both men reacted so oddly when Edward said everything was joint. They would have had to of known of his arrangement with Tanya, and maybe wondered why I hadn't been given the same treatment. Part of me wondered myself.

Esme started busying herself with the pasta when I excused myself to the bathroom. She didn't even raise an eyebrow when I took the same hallway to Carlisle's study. I wasn't spying, at least, that is what I told myself, but I did want to speak with Edward…soon.

Raisesdvoices could be heard through the door, though they remained somewhat muffled until I got closer.

"Edward, that isn't what I'm saying." It sounded like Carlisle. "Bella seems like a very sweet girl, you seem extremely happy, but this wasn't your plan. Your prenuptial agreement with Tanya was armed better than Fort Knox. She would have left with nothing, but if Bella chose to leave you, you'd be giving it all away. That is what I'm trying to understand."

"Bella isn't going to leave." That as most definitely Edward. "We're happy, she's happy, I don't see what the worry is."

"I was happy with my first wife, too." I could hear Phil interject, but I had had enough of listening through the door.

My stomach was in knots, my eyes were filled with tears, but still, I pushed the door opened and faced three very shocked men to see me standing there.

"Bella," Edward gasped and immediately moved to my side. "Please don't tell me you're crying because…"

I shook my head and raised my hand to silence him. I wasn't going to find the courage to say anything five minutes from now, so it was now or it was never, and I needed it to be now.

I walked a few more feet into the room and shut the door.

"I've heard enough to understand the gist of your concerns. Carlisle, I imagine watching who was once deemed your golden child of responsibility make such a rash decision is a little mind-boggling. Phil, I understand you come at this from a different point of view with your own past and experiences, but I am not Tanya.

"We barely had enough time to escape two failing relationships and weddings that were mere days away, that the legality of it all may have been ignored, but I'm not after Edward's money. I had no idea how much he had or even of the stupid inheritance until the next morning, and even if I did, it wouldn't have swayed me.

"I don't know what brought us together that night, maybe we were just lucky, but I do know that I have never been happier or felt more loved in my life than the past several weeks with Edward. We're not perfect." I took a breath and looked back at him and smiled. He was beaming down at me, giving me more confidence to speak. "But, we're perfect together. So, I understand what was to happen before, but I'm not her. For Heaven's sake, I shop at Target and use coupons and have refused to let Esme throw away unnecessary money by 'ordering it in' as she calls it.

"I'm not leaving, not just because I don't want to, but because I couldn't even if I tried. I took my vows very seriously that night and we will not be the first Cullen's to divorce, period. So, if signing some piece of paper makes you feel better I'll do it in a heartbeat…"

"What? No," Edward snapped and shifted back to my side. He took his hand and gingerly placed it under my chin so that my eyes were tilted in his direction. "You don't need to sign anything to prove a damn thing. I know and that's all that matters."

Edward leaned down taking my lips within his own as time stood still. My hands raised to his jaw lined, and if it weren't for the others in the room, I probably would have been laid out on the sturdy wooden desk, but instead we both took a step back…smiling.

We looked over at Carlisle and Phil who both wore different expressions of shock. Carlisle seemed more in awe, while Phil kept his rather gruff exterior.

"Bella," Carlisle started drawing my attention to him, "Not that any of this was a test, because I'll be the first to tell you it wasn't. But, if it has been, you would have just passed with flying colors.

"Truly believe me when I say Esme and I adore you. You've put light in our son that we only ever prayed for, but if you've known Edward as long as we have, you'd understand why anyone would be wary. Edward has always been a very…hmm, how to put this, a very structured child. Everything was in a regiment and all was well in the world. With you here, that's all changed, but maybe it is for the better. You're both definitely happy, so with that, why don't we give them a little privacy, Phil. I have a twenty-year old bottle of scotch that has been calling my name since you arrived."

Neither of the men said another word before they exited the room leaving Edward and I to our own devices.

"We should get back out there," he whispered though I didn't miss the glint in his eye.

"Alice and Jasper went on a walk," I air quoted.

"So, is that what they call it nowadays, well, wife, can we go on a walk, too?" Edward teased while I playfully slapped at his arm. "Hey, now, I warned you about that. Bella, there is always something I've wanted to try." He tilted his head to an overstuffed chair by a bookcase, but I shook my head. "Please, we'll be fast, and they'll never know."

"Edward, do you know how embarrassing it would be if…" I trailed off as he interrupted me.

"My mom is cooking and once they start drinking, well, it may be hours before they even notice we're gone, please. Help me fulfill a fantasy I've had since I was a hormonal teenage boy," he pleased.

"Fine, but fast," I ordered as Edward smiled. He walked me over, sat me down, and lifted my dress. As he pushed my panties to the side, I realized we weren't going to have sex, but he was going to…_Oh_…

"Edward," I gasped as his tongue came into contact with my wet flesh. "Oh, God, I didn't realize…" The things Edward could do with his tongue should be considered illegal, and it was a challenge to keep myself quiet.

When I felt the pace of his tongue speed up and the insertion of his fingers, my hands immediately gripped at his hair and pulled. Edward's pulled back as his fingers pumped over and over again until I could barely keep my breathing quiet.

"That's it, Bella," he cooed into my ear. "Cum for me, baby. This is what I've always wanted to do. To watch my wife whither against me in this very spot…"

"Oh, God," I gasped as the build in my stomach began to overpower my body.

"Yes," he hissed, "Just let go. Take my hand." With my hands wrapped around Edward's free hand, I let my body fall until the same numbness that appeared so many times previous crept over my body. Edward wore a proud smile as I lazily smirked at him. God, he was amazing.

We managed to wipe down the chair and sneak out to his old bedroom undetected. It gave us not only time to get the flushed look off our faces, but also to change clothes.

The elder Whitlocks were gone by the time we went back downstairs, but Jasper opted to stay back and dine with us. Esme's food was wonderful and dinner conversation flowed casually until Carlisle engaged me about decorating. I found it to be a bit odd, but went with it.

"I've been thinking about re-doing my study," he explained, and I managed to keep a straight face though I gulped. "It's been the same since we bought this place, and I was thinking maybe you could help liven it up a bit."

"Of course," I choked as Edward took a rather large sip of his wine.

"There's only one part of the room that can't be touched. The large chairs by the bookcases, those are Esme's favorites, so they must stay." I gagged on my bite of food as Edward dropped his fork.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked looking at us rather oddly as I explained the pieces of pasta just went down the wrong pipe. "If you're sure," Alice mused, but she knew there was more than I was telling.

"Sure," I finally answered Carlisle, "I'll see what I can do to help."

"Good," he replied with a smirk and that was how I knew he knew exactly what we had been doing.

* * *

><p><strong>These two are naughty as hell, next chapter, some serious Bella and Alice bonding time and the start of a party and an uninvited guest. See ya tomorrow, I'm passing out at the computer!<br>**


	32. Scratch

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Scratch

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Alice asked suspiciously. "You and Edward were really quiet at dinner."

"No, I'm fine, just caught up in some thoughts," I lied…sorta, I was thinking, just about what my father-in-law must think of me now.

"Okay, so what is Baltimore really like?" she asked next, and I launched into everything I knew. The city wasn't perfect, but it wasn't horrible. We lived in a nice area, and everyone I had met seemed nice.

"It sounds a lot more exciting than Forks," Alice pointed out, and I nodded. Baltimore was nothing like Forks.

"How are the good people of Forks doing?" I questioned, though I wasn't sure I wanted the answer.

"Same as before, you're a two-timing tramp, Jacob is the lost soul who's heart was broken by the town vixen, Charlie's had a revolving door of people offering sympathy. But, Angela and I know better than to believe any of it, we're just waiting for it all to die down," she explained.

"Has he come back yet?" I asked, but Alice shook her head no.

"He called his dad a few days before I left and said he wasn't ready to go back yet, but that he was fine," she answered as my face dropped. Even though I didn't want to be with Jacob, I still wished he'd go home. "Bella, you wanted honesty, it's what you've asked for from the start, but please don't' let this update you. They don't know the truth, and if they did, they'd be jealous. Edward is amazing for you, you just…I don't even know how to describe watching the two of you, but it's like you're in your own world and no one else matters. You're living a dream very few people in this world will ever even know is true."

Despite her reassurances, it did still hurt. I knew Jacob was the 'home town boy', and I was always the 'outsider' because of my mom, but still. However, Alice's words gave me a lead in to find out more about Jasper.

"So, you and Jasper, huh?" I hinted, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh my God, he's like a dream. Bella, I swear to you, I've never been surer of anything in my life," Alice went on and on and on, but I couldn't have been happier.

"You know, the invite for the room is still there, if you need a place to stay," I offered, and she nodded.

"Maybe, it's not out of the realm of possibilities," Alice assured me, before the boys came knocking on the door.

Edward and Jasper had been sitting outside talking and catching up, while Alice and I retreated to the room Alice was staying in to catch-up too.

"Bella?" Edward called my attention. "It's getting late, and we'll need to be up early for the party tomorrow."

I scrunched my face up, but nodded. "He's right," I said as I rolled off the bed. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Alice. Good night, Jasper."

When I walked past Jasper, I expected him to follow us out, but instead he put his face down and said he needed to talk to Alice. Edward looked at me side-ways, so I didn't say a word, but it didn't take a rocket-scientist to know exactly what itch they'd be scratching.

Edward and I retired to his old room as I involuntarily yawned. It wasn't extremely late, but I was still tired from traveling.

"Jasper really likes Alice," Edward blurted out.

"Alice really likes Jasper," I affirmed back, and Edward nodded thoughtfully.

"They'd make a good couple," he noted.

"Yeah, they would. I also reminded Alice of the room we have, in case, she wants to move out and see where things go," I informed him as he nodded.

"You're a good friend," he said as he walked over and kissed me, "and, an amazing wife who gives beautiful speeches."

"About that, I'm sorry for intruding," I replied apologetically.

"Don't be, I was trying to explain just about everything you said, but coming from you it meant something. I know they're just worried, but I'm not. You and me, we just fit, and I know I have nothing to worry about," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you so much." Our lips touched and I moaned. "Baby," I said as I pulled back, "I am really tired."

"I know," he answered back with understanding as we pulled apart. "I didn't expect anything. Let's get ready for bed."

Without another word, Edward and I set about our nighttime routine with pulling out pajamas, brushing our teeth, and faces. I crawled into bed first, with Edward seconds behind me. I was jealous that he grew up sleeping in a queen sized bed, but I definitely missed our king. It wasn't until my eyes started to feel heavy that he spoke again.

"Are you still nervous about tomorrow?" Edward asked in the darkness, and if I was being honest the answer was yes, but I knew with Edward by my side, I'd be fine.

"A little, how many people did Esme say again?" I remembered her saying something, but I couldn't remember the number.

"I think around two hundred. The teams are already setting the tents up now," he explained.

"This late?" I gasped.

"Yeah, she didn't want the lawn overrun today, so they'll be setting up all night, then the caterer will arrive in the morning. We should plan on getting ready as soon as we're done with breakfast," he informed me, and I nodded against his chest.

"Good night, Edward," I whispered as his lips touched my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, baby," he answered back before we both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Update 1 of 3 today :)<br>**


	33. Feast

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Feast

"Esme, this breakfast is phenomenal," I complimented as I went for my second helping of eggs benedict. The feast that was left out for us was huge, but diverse with everything from egg benedicts to pancakes to fruit and yogurt.

"I'm glad you like everything, dear. You're going to need your energy today, lots to do and so many people for you to meet," Esme reminded me. Edward chose that moment to slide my hand into his and squeeze, I looked over and smiled.

Alice and Jasper both finally stumbled down the stairs to the breakfast nook, and I had to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Jasper, I didn't realize you stayed the night," Carlisle commented with a side glance. "Good morning, Alice."

"Morning, I'm sorry I slept so late. My parents called last night, and I stayed up way too late talking," she excused, but it was a blatant lie.

"Yes, sir," Jasper added after her. "I realized after Edward and I stopped talking that I'd had just a bit too much to drink, so I crashed in Emmett's old room. I hope that was okay."

"Of course, dear," Esme cut in oblivious to what had happened. "We'd rather you sleep it off then wind up pulled over or worse. You'll just have to run home at some point and get ready for the party."

"Yes ma'am, I was going to leave now actually," he explained.

"Oh, Heaven's no, what kind of a host would I be if I sent you home on an empty stomach. Sit down, there is plenty to go around." There was no arguing with Esme, and it was obvious Jasper knew he wasn't going to get out of breakfast, but the look Carlisle was giving Jasper definitely made me feel uncomfortable.

Two hours later, I was still testing everything Esme was putting in front of me, and I felt like I was going to explode. My stomach began to turn and finally I put my hand up. "Esme, everything is amazing, I swear, but I am beyond full. I promise to eat everything at the actual party," I gasped as my stomach bubbled.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry," Esme apologized as she took the plate away. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be, it's a party after all," I brushed off when I heard Carlisle's voice raised through the wall. Esme stuck her head down the hall for a second before nodding and going back to what she was doing.

"I imagine Jasper is back now," she mused as I cocked my head to the side. "Oh, honey, if there is anything you should know about Carlisle is that he expects certain morals to be upheld in our house. You and Edward are married, and he'll overlook far more, but we're not stupid nor were they quiet last night. I don't think your friend realizes the room she's stayingint is right above ours. Anyway, Carlisle is rather protective of his quests, especially women, and is making sure Jasper's intentions are honorable. He's been away far too long, and it's about time he settles down, but if this is a game to him, Carlisle won't stand for it in his house."

"I see," I muttered at a loss for words. Alice would be mortified to hear this, and I was happy she was off getting ready. My thoughts then drifted to the blatant disrespect Edward and I had shown the day before in Carlisle's study. Maybe he was actually yelling at Edward, too?

"You have nothing to fear, Bella. We were young once, we know how it is, and he just wants to make sure it's all done with the best intentions. Don't let this ruin the day, and please keep this from Alice. She's a very sweet girl, but I have a feeling she'd run every time she saw Carlisle if she knew." I nodded my head, as guilt still overcame me.

"Oh, and Bella, you may think I'm oblivious to things, but I promise I'm not. I'm just better at hiding things that I know, and when you help Carlisle with the study I will be hiring a shipping service for those chairs in there. Like I said, you and Edward are married and we'll overlook more, but had Carlisle caught you, even I wouldn't have been able to save Edward," she mused with a sly smile as my eyes widened.

"Esme, I'm so so…" I tried to apologize, but she held up her hand.

"Don't be, we won't go into what Carlisle did to defile my father's study and we weren't even married yet. Just, try to stay away from the rest of the furniture, I actually like everything else. Those chairs have been a thorn in my side since Carlisle bought them for me. He asked if I liked them when we were out, and I said yes to be nice to the store owner, and I've been hiding them in there ever since, so really, you did me a favor, but I picked everything else out." Esme's nonchalant attitude had me completely thrown for a loop.

"I don't know what to say," I stuttered and gulped. "I don't even think I can look you in the eye again."

"Of course you can and you will. Nothing else needs to be said," she informed me, and I ran from the kitchen the first chance I got.

* * *

><p><strong>Update 2 of 3, maybe 4. I thought I could do the party in 3 updates, it actually will probably turn into 4, but next is the actual party, so we'll see :)<br>**


	34. Give

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Give

"Bella, you look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?" Edward asked with concern written all over his face. I had finally escaped to our room to catch a shower and put on my new party dress, when I collided with his towel clad body. If I wasn't still mortified from my talk with his mom, I would have made him shed the towel and give me his body before the party. However, I had just had the conversation with his mom, and I felt like a stuttering zombie.

"If there were anything in this world you'd want me to keep from you, just…" I trailed off as I collapsed onto the bed. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"If it's upsetting you, of course I want to know," he pushed as he came to sit next to me. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Your mom is giving us those chairs," I blurted out mortified. "She um, she knows what we did. So, she's going to have them shipped to our place."

I could hear Edward gulp and saw him nod his head in my peripheral vision. "Well, we can put them in the spare room with the pole." I wasn't sure if Edward as joking or not, but I huffed.

"That's it?" I gasped as my head swiveled. "I get told by my mother-in-law that she knows I let her son defile her furniture and all you have to say is where the chairs should go? That's really all you have to say?"

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized with his hands up. "I don't really know what to say, but I'm sorry for putting you in that position. If you want, I can talk to her."

"What? No! God, Edward. How do I face her again?" I whined, but he just took me in his arms and started scratching my back. I had to admit, the motion was soothing.

"I love you," he whispered. "Do you need any help getting ready?" I noticed that he had avoided my question, so I shook my head no and stood up.

After a quick shower, I did feel slightly more relaxed, but when Alice came knocking on the door I wasn't sure how to face her either. Not wanting to put her in the same position, I kept my mouth shut as she did my hair.

"Did you pick the dress out?" Alice asked, and I nodded. "Bella, you suck. How many years did I try to get you to dress more girly, and it took Edward, what? A few weeks."

"Sorry," I forced out with a wide smile. "Being with Edward is different. If I wore a dress around Jake I would have had to spend the whole night slapping his hands away." I cringed at the thought of Jacob's hands being anywhere near me.

"And, with Edward you wouldn't dream of slapping his hands away," Alice deadpanned with a straight face. However, her lips cracked the second I start laughing. "Well, he does have nice hands."

"Alice!" I squealed still laughing.

"What I can notice, and I definitely know Edward is nothing like Jacob," she pointed out.

"Exactly," I agreed before throwing on a little make-up and walking down the back stairs. Guests were already filtering in outside, so I relieved to see Edward waiting for me to make our entrance. Esme had it planned for the guest to beginning arriving at two, and Edward and I would make our 'grand entrance' at three. The french doors were to swing open as we were introduced similar to that of a wedding receptions. I knew this was her way of recreating something we didn't have, and she didn't get to attend, so I didn't fight her even though I felt it was a bit dramatic.

Alice and Jasper kept looking at each other and then out the window like they were deciding what to do. I noticed Jasper seem a little quieter after his tongue lashing, but his eyes were still consistently glued to Alice.

"You and Jasper go enjoy the party," I told Alice with a hand wave. "You shouldn't have to wait in the wings with us. Go have fun and mingle. You need to meet these people as much as I do."

"You're sure?" Jasper asked, and I nodded. "She's right, we do have lots of people for you to meet."

Alice rolled her eyes, but nodded. I had a feeling if she and Jasper lasted she would have a harder time accepting their social rules. Even though the Brandon's had money and mingled with some high powered people, Alice preferred to push away from that. Here and now, she'd be in the thick of it.

"Yeah, go, go," I shooed them off leaving Edward and I alone in the front of the window.

"You haven't run for the hills yet," Edward teased.

"Thanks, but I'm not running from you; maybe with you, but not from you. You look handsome though, very, very appealing." I smirked as I took in his freshly pressed slacks and blue plaid button up.

"Not nearly as you are in that dress," Edward replied slyly while dragging his lips along the crook of my neck. Chills raced through me, but we couldn't let ourselves be caught up in the moment. The dress was a summer dress with knit fabric and a blue checkered pattern. The back plunged down further than the front, but even with the white shawl, I wouldn't be able to hide any marks left by Edward.

"Later," I commanded.

"Is that a promise?" he challenged as his head turned towards the window. His eyes froze as his body stilled.

"What's wrong? What do you see?" I immediately asked and looked out the window, but I didn't see anything alarming. Of course, I didn't know anyone either, so whatever Edward saw was over my head.

"Tanya's parents are here," he replied gravely as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Truthfully, I wasn't sure why they'd be here, but I didn't understand why it would be alarming.

"Is Tanya here?" I asked, but he shook his head. "I don't see her either. Your parents go way back right; maybe they're just here for them? I mean, appearances are everything, right?"

"Bella, if Tanya's parents aren't in the Hamptons, then neither is she."

_Oh…_

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely 4 updates today, maybe 5. Next update is a long one, I promise. It may or may not have a lemon in it...that is why there may be 5 today. Hubs is off today because he did an entire overnight shift, so I get the "day off" from the kids-believe it or not, amazing husbands do exist, so I don't have much to do outside of writing and sleeping today...oh and wait for my FedEx and UPS guy to arrive and rush around hiding presents. See ya in a bit!<br>**


	35. Live

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Live

"Edward, let's just have a good time and not worry about her." I tried to give him as much assurance as I could, but none of us knew exactly where Tanya was. She could show up and try and ruin our party, or we could worry over nothing. I'd rather not worry over nothing just to find out too late it was over nothing.

"You're right," Edward whispered against my forehead. "We'll just enjoy ourselves and if she shows herself, we'll handle it together."

"Together forever," I affirmed with a kiss.

Of course, it looked like a scene from a movie when the doors opened mid-kiss and we hear a round of clapping. "Ladies, gentleman, friends, and family." It was Carlisle's voice over the speaker. "We'd like to introduce you to, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

We both looked on smiling as we walked out. All of the guests were standing and clapping, and I felt like it was all a bit ridiculous, but oh well. Esme was smiling with tears in her eyes, Alice looked at me like we were crazy, and I saw Rosalie and Emmett standing at our table. Their plane got delayed so we hadn't seen them yet.

"Rose, you're here," I cheered when Edward let go over my hand. "I'm so glad you made it. How was your flight? How is my nephew?"

"Slow down there," Rosalie laughed. "The flight sucked and your nephew is a bouncing ball of energy." I held my hand up and she nodded. I could feel him rolling inside of her and it was so surreal to know she was actually growing a baby in there.

"What am I now, chopped liver?" Alice teased from my side, but I shook my head rapidly.

"Alice, this is my sister-in-law, Rosalie, and her husband, Emmett. This is Alice, my best-friend from Forks," I introduced, as they said pleasantries to each other.

Esme rushed up a few seconds later and immediately stole Edward and I away to start doing rounds. I had met more people in an hour than I had met in my entire life, but everyone seemed nice. Of course, I had no idea what they were saying when we walked away, but I tried to push that thought away.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet a colleague of my father's, Dr. Robert Brown and his wife Cynthia," Edward introduced. "This is also their daughter, Elizabeth." A sweet girl popped out with a small wave, but she looked incredibly shy. She whispered something to her mother, who nodded, and she walked off quickly.

"It's a pleasure, Bella. Esme has told us so much about you," Cynthia gushed as I smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine. What department do you work in?" I turned my question to Robert.

"I'm the Head Chief of Staff, though my time is coming to an end soon enough." His eyes definitely looked tired, and I could understand why he would be considering retirement. "It's about time to pass that torch on, I believe." His eyes trailed over to Carlisle, and I had a feeling I knew what that meant. Carlisle had been in charge of the surgical wing of the hospital for many years, but being in charge of the entire hospital would be a rather high step up.

"Maybe one day, we'll recruit you to this area, Edward." Edward's attention snapped up as he chuckled. "I was speaking with Nicholas earlier this week, he tells me you're starting soon." Edward nodded. "Boy, they're gonna give you hell, I hope you're prepared."

"Anything I should be aware of?" Edward seemed more amused than anything, and it was nice to see him talking about something he genuinely enjoyed.

"Has your father never told you?" Robert whispered, but Edward shook his head in confusion.

"I know they went to school together, but…" Edward trailed off.

"Oh, boy did they. The rival between those two was awful. Sure they were friends and they'd socialize, but you get those two in the labs or class, and it was on. When it came time for the boards they studies together day and night, but when Nicholas found out Carlisle scored higher by two points, well…as you can imagine, the rivalry got thicker. They've never worked in the same hospital, but now that he's taking you under his wing, you can imagine," Robert explained.

"I wonder why he's never told me," Edward mused as he looked in the direction of where his father was speaking. He was standing with Tanya's parents and he didn't look pleased.

"He probably doesn't want you to worry. You're not your father, and I have no doubt you'll be a fine doctor, but you should never have to live in his shadow. He was probably trying to spare you, but I'll let you in on a hint. If Nicholas comes down too hard, just tell him, '109'. He'll know what that means," Robert told him with a wink.

Edward tried pressing more information out of Robert as Cynthia turned her attention to me. "Esme tells us you're into design? Have you gone to school for it?"

"No, designing has just always been a hobby of mine. I decorated our condo when we moved and everyone has raved over it, but it's just our space, ya know. I'm starting college in a few months, but design school isn't out of the question," I answered politely. I wasn't sure how many people Esme had been bragging too, but Cynthia was like the millionth person to bring it up.

"Would you mind? I mean, I'm sorry, it's your party, and the picture isn't great on my phone, but I just hired someone in, and I don't know, I'm not happy with it," she mused, and I nodded. Saying no would have felt disrespectful, and saying yes, meant standing in the same spot for more than five minutes which I appreciated.

Cynthia pulled out her phone and flipped through a few pictures before handing it over. Immediately I could see the problem with their living room. They had a gorgeous three window view that was being half covered by an entertainment center. Had the designer flipped it to the other wall, accented around it, and used a lighter paint, the sun would shine in and literally light the room without even needing a lamp during the day. With the dark green and hideous gold curtains, the room felt heavy.

When I looked up to try and explain what my thoughts were, I felt like I had entered _The Twilight Zone_. Everyone was looking at us and no one was talking. Edward was in the process of grabbing my hand and pulling me closer into his body when I whirled around and saw the reason for the distraction.

"Tanya, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't think we received your RSVP," I say as politely as possible. Though Edward's hand was still on my arm, I pulled it to my side and then extended it out.

She looked down at my hand and up again, back and again.

"I wasn't aware I needed an invite," she recovered after a second. "After all, this is to celebrate Edward's marriage. You do understand, Edward and I grew up together, we're very close."

"Oh, I understand. You must practically be like brother and sister," I forced out in a sickly sweet voice, as Edward choked.

"Well, I wouldn't," Tanya tried to recover, but couldn't.

"Is that for us?" I asked and motioned towards the envelope in her hands. She smile turned sly as she held it up.

"It is, I must have bypassed the gift table on my way in, but I wanted to give it to you personally anyhow," she replied as I took it and began to slowly open the seal.

Of all the things I was expecting, I actually snorted in a very unlady like fashion when I eyed picture just inside the flap. It was obviously a photoshopped image of me and another man having sex. The image was cleared marked with a date from a year prior and the cabinets in the background were lined with alcohol bottles and what looked like cocaine.

"Interesting," I mused though I was trying so hard not to laugh as I slid the envelope into Edward's hands. When I heard him growl I knew he had seen it, though neither one of us pulled it out, thus shielding it from everyone else.

"And, that's just the first," Tanya said with far more confidence that she should have had. "I have more."

"Really? And, exactly what do you plan to do with them?" I asked.

"I'm sure there are a few magazines that would be interesting in them. Of course, it could all go away with…"

Her comment did me in, and I did actually start laughing. "Oh Tanya, release that and I'll see you in court for slander. I understand you're upset, I'd be upset too if I lost Edward, but lies won't get you anywhere with us. And, if I had to, I could call plenty of character witnesses to attest that is a botched photoshop picture that should never see the light of day."

"Who on earth would speak for you? I've been to Forks," she spat back. Edward made a move forward, but I put my hand up and shook my head no.

It was impossible for me to whisper low enough for absolutely no one to hear me, but I weighed the less of all the evils and decided there were worse things the Brown's and Cullen's, who had all moved closer to use with every word, could know about me.

"Tanya, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," I whispered close to her ear. "If I had to, I could easily have my husband attest to the fact that he took my virginity, the night after our wedding." I pulled back with another sickly smile as shocked expression played over her botoxed features. I heard a few gasps around me, but Edward and Carlisle both wore smug expressions. She was definitely not expecting me to say that.

"Look, I was really hoping we could all move past this. I understand that your families have a lot of history, and I would never presume for them to cut ties over me. After all, like you said, they've been close almost all of their lives. But, I won't accept blatant disrespect towards me or my family, so come at us with whatever you'd like. The truth is, Edward and I are happy, blissfully happy even, and you just don't stand a chance. Now, if you're done, we have a party to get back to and more guests to meet with."

Tanya turned completely red before screeching as her parent's drug her away. I looked over at Edward who wore a look of shock and awe, and simply smiled. Taking his hand and one deep breath, I turned my attention back to the Brown's.

"It's not a party without some family drama, right?" I started as everyone sort of gasped before quickly going back to what they were doing after realizing the drama was over. "Now, about the room…" I motioned back to the picture on the phone and began to go over what I would change acting as if nothing Tanya had just done phased me.

And, that was how I got my first paying customer.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, how does Bella really feel...I'll update later!<br>**


	36. Slipper

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Slipper

The party went on for several more hours; there was laughing, joking, dancing, and more food than I had ever seen in my life. Alice tried to pull me aside, but I refused. Rosalie and Esme both, but I pushed back. I had to focus on the party to get through the party without cracking.

I almost cracked…I came close when Tanya's parents came up to us to apologize for their daughter's behavior. They swore they had no idea she was there, and it wasn't their intent to cause a scene. I believed the father; the mother was as horrid as she was. I smiled and stayed nice, but God, it was so hard.

As the sun dipped and eventually disappeared, fake lights lit the yard, but I wanted to be away from it all. Finally, I took Edward's hand and squeezed so hard he jumped. When he looked over at me, he knew I was done.

That day, I had met amazing people, but Tanya threw me off. I didn't show a single soul what she had done to me until Edward shut his bedroom door and I collapsed onto the bed. My body was filled to the brim with rage and hate, and I had virtually no way to expel it out of me. The Cullen's didn't have a gym, I wasn't going to use Edward as a physical punching bag, screaming could be heard, and sex was out of the question with over two-hundred people that could hear us.

Edward silently sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He felt guilty, even without saying it; I could feel the waves of guilt pore off of him. "I still love you," I whispered out, "Please don't think she changed that. I just…" Trying to put my feelings into words was the worst, so I started to bawl. He didn't even attempt to push words out of me. Instead, Edward knelt down and pulled off the flats I had been wearing, picked me up, gently placed me in the center of the bed, shrugged his shirt and shoes off, and engulfed me in his arms. I curled into his chest and just felt.

Crying over Tanya seemed ridiculous, but it wasn't just her…it was everything. It was losing the only family I had left, losing someone who used to be my best-friend and how I didn't even see how lost we were for so long, finding Edward in the most dire of circumstances, and then hearing my friends be targeted because they didn't believe in the lies. Yes, Edward and I were blissfully happy, but real life was still going on around us and that hurt. I knew in time it would fade, I was so sure I'd still go back and do it all again.

We laid in the center of the bed for what felt like over an hour. At first, we could still hear voices and music from outside, but it slowly got lower and lower. I prayed no one would find us disrespectful for running off, but I assumed Esme would make the best excuses she could for us.

"You can scream if you want, I'd understand," Edward admitted, but I sat up and looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why would I scream at you? You didn't invite her here, and besides, do you know how many people are outside that window?" I snapped lightly.

"What can I do to make this better?" Edward pleaded with me, but I shrugged. "Sweetheart, anything, just name it."

"I don't know," I whispered and fell back onto his chest. "We need to be quiet though, we don't want to draw any attention up here."

"Is that what you're scared of? People hearing you cry," he sounded shocked as I nodded my head. "Pack a bag. Night clothes, one outfit each, and hygiene stuff. I'll be right back."

"Edward, what…I don't…" I stuttered, but he was already pushing us off the bed.

"Just trust me," he said sincerely as he cupped my face in his hands. I inhaled and nodded. "Change into something more comfortable, too."

So, I did as I was asked, though I had no idea why. I picked out two pairs of pajamas, a casual outfit for both Edward and I, and all the stuff from our bathroom, and changed into jeans and a tank top. I stretched my feet out over the carpet because they ached and put on comfy slippers. I brushed my hair out and re-did my make-up so my eyes didn't look so puffy.

I left the bag at the top of the stairs, before I walked down the back to hear Edward talking to Esme.

"Mom, please don't be offended," I heard Edward plead.

"I'm not, I'm not, but why does she feel like she needs to leave," I heard Esme ask.

"It wasn't Bella's idea, it's mine. Look Tanya rattled her, a lot more than she wants to let on, and I can't get her to open up if she fears someone hearing us. Mom, I'm trying to be the best husband I can be right now. If Bella thinks she's offended you, well…" Edward's voice trailed on.

"If I could ring that girl's neck, Edward, I can't believe she showed herself here. Get out of here; I'll just allude to something…" Esme drew out, and I was thankful she didn't finish that thought. "But, you'll be back for brunch?"

"Of course, it's just a quick overnight. It's a privacy thing, not because we regret coming."

I heard them exchange goodbyes before Edward caught me standing in the stairwell.

"I'm sorry, I…" I tried to explain, but Edward shook his head.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and I nodded. "Come on, Emmett is booking us a room downtown."

"Okay," I whispered before Edward grabbed our bag and we set off to a hotel for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, wanna guess what happens at the hotel?<br>**


	37. Boast

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Boast

"Woah," I gasped as the door opened to the honeymoon suite. The room was huge; though it wasn't a multi-bedroom suite there were several cut-away walls to make it look less like a huge square box. In one area, was a small kitchen with a table and chairs. A huge king sized bed sat on the far wall with a large entertainment center in front of it on the other wall. Though the actual bathroom was its own room, a large heart shaped hot tub sat outside the door.

"Emmett messaged me boasting about the room he scored for us," Edward informed me as he brought the bag in and set it down by the hot tub. "But, I didn't realize it was the honeymoon suite."

"I suppose we shouldn't complain. We are paying for this, right? This isn't coming out of Emmett's pocket?" My concern made Edward laugh as he assured me, he was paying for it. I sighed in relief. The last thing I wanted right now was to feel indebted to someone.

"So…" he said as I sat down on the bed. "I know this was spur of the moment, but I just wanted to get you away from everything. You can express however you're feeling here."

"What did you ever see in her?" I asked, though logically I couldn't believe we were going to have this conversation. We both knew we were previously unhappy, we were both thankful for each other, but we had never really talked about why we were unhappy. Well, Edward knew more about my past with Jacob than I knew about Tanya. Meeting her today made me question some things, though I didn't question him, I still was curious for the answers.

"She was easy?" Edward answered more like a question, and I snorted at his choice of words. "Crap, I didn't mean it quite like that, but I don't know. We ran in the same circles, she would have looked good on my arm…I'm sorry Bella, every answer I have is shallow and horrible, I'm not sure what to say."

"Did you love her?" my voice was now barely a whisper as Edward's face turned thoughtful.

"I cared about her, more than a friend, but no, I didn't love her. Even when I proposed I never said that I loved her. Tanya and I had an understanding more than we had love. Tanya may want me want for the status, but not because she loved me or I loved her," Edward explained. "Bella, if you're asking if you are even comparable to her, the answer is no. When I first spotted you in the bar, it was like a lightning strike. Something told me to watch you, so I did. Then, you got up to leave, and I just had to follow you. I would have never guessed that we would have ended up married, but I wanted to talk to you. So I did, and well, we ended up here."

"I never thought you'd compare us," I corrected, and he nodded. "It's just hard to reconcile how far you were willing to settle. It puts into perspective why your dad and Phil were so worried about me. I mean, I am literally nothing like her, and that's a good thing, but I'm still her polar opposite."

"Bella, I'd be lying if I said I had never met a nice girl before. There are plenty of nice people in this world, but in the circles my parents run, hell even Emmett and Rosalie run, nice people are hard to come by. Everything is a competition, about appearances, about this or that, but you…you're not from that. You're far better than nice, on the inside you're the purest and sweetest person I've ever met. I would like to think, if we had met sooner, we'd still be right here right now. Maybe under different circumstances, but something brought us together that night, whatever it was. We were meant for each other." Edward lowered his mouth to mine and I kissed him, but I was still reserved. All the energy filled within me before was starting to dissipate, but in its wake left a numb feeling. I hated how one person took away the happiness of an entire day, but feeling numb was better than feeling enraged.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he drew his lips away, "I didn't mean to push."

"You didn't, I just feel…" I huffed when I couldn't think of the right word, "I don't know, just like I'm here, but not here. I want to be done feeling angry, but now that the anger is passing, I just feel…feel…ugh."

"Baby, it's okay. You don't have to explain it to me, how about a bath? That hot tub looked comfortable," Edward hedged, and I nodded. He quickly stood up and began turning nobs and setting dials. I could see the steam rising up from the freshly filled tub as I walked over and began stripping down my clothes. When Edward continued to stare at me like a fish out of water, I looked at him quizzically.

"I don't think you understand just how beautiful you are," he murmured against my temple. "Did you want to be alone or…"

As his words trailed off, I realized exactly how nervous Edward was acting. I felt guilty that my husband was questioning whether he could soak in a huge hot tub with me, and that thought brought me back to earlier, which made me angry all over again.

"Of course you can get in," I snapped more severely then I meant to, which again, made me angrier. So angry I started crying…again.

"Bella," Edward croaked as I stood naked, in the middle of the room, crying like an idiot. God, if I could strangle Tanya myself I would. Hell, I'd throw her, my dad, and Jacob all in front of a firing squad, and somehow that thought made me feel worse.

In a matter of seconds, I was back to square one, so I looked away and got into the tub. Edward was only a minute after me, before his waist dipped below the water and he sat next to me.

"I'm so angry," I announced out loud for Edward's benefit. "Who does she think she is? And, she went to Forks? Really, why the fuck did she go to Forks? Or, was that a bluff? I know I stayed strong and I know I kept a smile, and Cynthia wants to hire me to decorate part of her house, and I met so many amazing people, but out of all of that, this is what my brain has latched onto."

I would have thrown my face down into my hands if that didn't mean submerging my face in water. Though the hot water was helping to relief the tension in my body, it did nothing for my head.

"Edward, who just does stuff like that? Waltz in with a smug face like she owns anything, like she owns you. Did she really think you'd just leave? And, even if you did believe her lies, why does she think you'd go to her?" Edward stayed quiet at my side as I talked and ranted and raved and even screamed.

There was a new numb feeling taking over, but it didn't feel like dread or despair like earlier, it felt like adrenaline. I had gotten myself so worked up, I hadn't even realized my brain was now speeding a mile a minute so I huffed turned to Edward and immediately latched onto his face.

I shifted so that my legs were straddling his hips without losing our kiss, but when Edward pushed back I hissed. "Bella, I'd never deny you a thing in our life, but you're sure?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you will fuck me properly, or I'm going to be forced to use your body as a human punching bag to get rid of the adrenaline pumping through my veins right now. Take your pick," I challenged as Edward smirked and rose up holding me still against his hips. Soaking wet, he stepped out of the tub, over to the bed, and practically threw me onto the middle of it.

"Like I said, I'd never deny you, Bella." Edward stalked over me for a second before latching his teeth into my neck. I had never been bitten before, in fact, I cringed when I read it in the vampire books, but it brought about something primal within me.

That night, Edward and I tore and clung to each other's bodies as I was reduced to nothing more than a screaming mess. I tried to shield my sounds with a pillow, but Edward removed every single one from the bed and forced me to let go.

Despite his body's power over mine, holding me at his will, never leaving me without wanting more, it was his words that helped bring every orgasm to the surface. Every 'I love you', every 'I'm yours', even the demands for me to cum for him, which I didn't think possible until it happened.

"Are you still angry?" Edward asked as he panted above me. If I were being honest, I would have told him no. In fact, I would have told him I couldn't even remember what-the-chicks-name was, but I didn't want to be honest. His length was poking my legs, and I knew we could go for another round. It didn't matter that the sun was rising or that we'd either have to be late or walk into the Cullen house looking completely disheveled. I wanted more…craved more, even, but I just wanted.

"Come to the edge of the bed," he ordered as I crawled to follow him. He pushed me to my back and threw my legs into the air. With his height, we aligned perfect as he thrust back inside of me.

"Yes," I hissed out at the mixture of pleasure and pain. I was sore, no doubt, but at the angle he was hitting it was hard not to immediately start screaming. Strong hands kept me in place as I came undone seconds after it started, even before his words started.

"You." Pound. "Are." Pound. "Mine." Pound.

"Edward," I gasped breathlessly as our eyes locked. Everything I needed to know could be seen in his eyes. His love, his adoration, his commitment…it was all there, and as I closed my eyes and let myself go, wave after wave rolled over me until I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't stop it from overpowering me, until it was over, and Edward was lifted me into his arms, using a warm washcloth to wipe between my legs, curling up next to me and holding me close in his arms as sweetly as the first time we made love.

I still couldn't speak, though breathing was beginning to get easier. My body was so rushed with adrenaline that as I began to crash, it hit me harder than any exhaustion ever had. But, in all of that, the only thing I could think about was apologizing for lying to him when I said sex couldn't solve everything. Tonight proved that sex with Edward could solve anything.

* * *

><p><strong>And, now, I'm really done for the night. See ya later! Preschooler has dance, but I should still be able to write an update.<br>**


	38. Roast

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Roast

It was the afternoon before we arrived back at the Cullen's house. We had woken up exhausted, and I wanted to actually soak in the tub again. Edward and I said very little to each other as we went about our normal routine before stepping into the steaming hot water.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered to the air a few seconds after we sat down. I looked over at him with a confused look, and he just looked down at my shoulders. I shrugged, but I could feel guilt rolling off of him.

"Edward, you have just as many marks as I do. Don't let it bother you. I'm pale, I bruise easily," I brushed off without a second though. Edward's hand traces my shoulders and I knew he wasn't convinced, but I'd resigned myself to let him come to his own decisions.

"I swore to never hurt you." His voice was low, sad.

"You didn't, don't you feel the scratches on your back? I swore not to hurt you either, should I feel guilty? Edward, last night was intense, beautifully intense, but God, did I need it. You gave me want I needed, you didn't deny me, and you didn't hurt me." I pleaded with my eyes for him to believe me before I shifted up to kiss him. "My body feels sore, my muscles are strained, and I doubt I'll be walking straight today, but the bruises don't hurt. You didn't hurt me."

Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead and without another word I knew he'd get over it.

We had planned on arriving at the Cullen's in time. Despite our exhaustion, we rolled out of bed when the alarm went off, but the second we got out of the tub and dried ourselves with the towel. Edward took me back to the bed, laid me down, and held me close. It was quiet in the room, but the air was on fire with our emotions.

I hadn't lied to Edward, the night before was indescribable. There were just some things that words weren't invented for, and when I cried at the end, it wasn't out of pain or sorrow, but out of relief. By the end of the night, I truly believed I could face Tanya a million times over and walk away with my head held high.

I may not have started the game she wanted to play, but it wouldn't matter since I would always come out the winner. Not that Edward was a prize to be won or fought over, but he was mine…forever.

We lost track of time in our snuggling and rushed back to his parents' house. More than a few sideway glances were thrown our way, but neither one of us spoke of our night together. Even when Alice and Rosalie cornered me about it, I shook my head and plead innocence.

I admitted to doing a lot of screaming, throwing pillows, and soaking in the tub; however, I never said it was Edward that made me do all the screaming, throw the pillows, or that I had to soak in a tub to loosen up my body after it was throughout worked over.

The rest of the evening was spent with Alice telling me more about Jasper and their talks of the future. She didn't like having to go back to Forks, but vowed to come out often to visit…they wanted to try their hand at the long-distance relationship style until Jasper found a place to live and Alice made arrangements. She was close to her parents and this was going to be a blow to their family, but unlike my dad, I knew her parents would support her.

I made a few sketches for Jasper's moms for ideas for her new cabin, but there was no way I was going there to decorate. Too close…too soon. Even if I felt like I could face Tanya again, I would not face Jacob…yet. I wasn't scared, I simply didn't want to, despite that sounded like a toddler in the midst of a temper tantrum. It was one thing to be blindsided, it was another to bring the drama to you.

When the doorbell rang that night, we were all seated around a roaring fire as Esme prepared a roast in the oven. I offered to help a million times, but was told no. So, instead, I sat with Edward and read against his shoulder while he and his father talked medicine. Rosalie and Emmett were out on the porch walking around since the baby kept kicking Rose, and Alice and Jasper were in the corner talking. From the outside looking in, all looked perfect.

Esme ran for the door, but came back reluctantly with a vase of red roses. She put it down on the bar so quickly you'd think they were burning her. Carlisle looked almost scared to ask who they were from, but somehow Edward knew. He shifted me off of his shoulder sweetly before standing up and going for the card. Watching my husband's face turn from normal to red moved me to action as I swiftly walked up to his side and essentially snatched the card out of his hands.

There were two cards actually, though I had noticed it when Edward was holding them. The first was simple, an apology for abhorrent behavior I was sure Tanya's parents forced her to write. However, it was the second card that caused me to snap. There were no words, simply a room number and electronic key. I felt sick holding it, despite knowing Edward would never leave, just knowing she thought he would was enough to make me sick.

"Bella," Edward's voice sounded far away as red hazed in front of my eyes. How dare she? It was one thing to ruin a party, it was another to blackmail, but this…there wasn't much lower she could get, and I was disgusted.

I hadn't even realized that Edward pulled me to the couch until I was sitting with my head in my hands. Thought swirled in my head over how to easily rid the world of Tanya until I realized why I felt so sick.

My eyes snapped up to the bar, as I stood up and walked over to eye it.

_Bitch_…my mind roared. The key, the number-that's where we were the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>There really is no excuse for lateness other than to say I got epicly busy IRL. Next year, we move again and have already starting packing things away and consolidating. Sounds extreme, but it all has to be done by the time hubs goes to his school and December is his least worked month of the year, so we're getting in what we can while organizing and getting ready for Christmas. I'll be out of the house most of tomorrow-can you believe I have to plan a mall trip! Yeah, I live 90 MINUTES from a freaking mall, so we'll be doing that, but I had a nap and it's not even 10 so you'll see me a few more times tonight.<br>**


	39. Hidden

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Hidden

"Just let me go!" I roared louder than I had ever screamed before.

"Bella, no," Edward ordered with a look that actually frightened me. Though I pouted, he wasn't budging.

"Why not?" I snapped. "Why give her the power to do this. Let me take care of this once and for all." I tried to reason my way into them letting me go face Tanya, but no one would have it. Of course, I thought it would be morbidly entertaining to watch her pose once she heard the key slide though, but really, I just wanted to knock her teeth out.

"Absolutely not," Emmett interjected. "If anyone is going, it's me and Edward."

"I'm not going." Edward swirled around to look at his brother like he'd just said the most idiotic thing in the world.

"Maybe your mother and I should go," Carlisle tried to say, but everyone whirled around to look at him. "Or, not."

"Nobody is going anywhere tonight," Esme spoke as she came around the bar. She had remained relatively silent from the start. "Obviously, Tanya wants attention. For whatever reason, she thinks she still has power over this family. Let me be clear, she does not." Esme looked at me and then Edward in a very pointed manner, and I nodded. "Bella, you are my daughter-in-law now, and you will always be. She is nothing, nor will she ever be something with the way she's prancing around this town. This isn't New York or Los Angeles where this type of behavior gets you attention, this area is for the modest and pure hearted. Edward, you knew this wouldn't be easy; walking into her trap will only make it worse in the long run.

"Now, I suggest you all clean-up for dinner. Tomorrow, I've already arranged to take Alice, Rosalie and Bella out to the office. There will be media, but don't let that make you nervous, Bella. The office is where I run our charitable organizing. I'm on the board of three separate ones locally, so you'll see a lot of the ins and outs. I don't usually do this, but perhaps some shots in the paper will help Tanya get the point. Boys, you'll be golfing with Carlisle at the club. Like us, expect cameras.

"Then, we'll meet you four for lunch around one. Again, I want all smiles, dressed sharply, and heads held high. I don't care if you have the biggest fight of your relationship this evening, come tomorrow morning no one will see a trace of it. Am I understood?" Esme informed us rather than asked as we all nodded.

"You did all of this in fifteen minutes?" I asked a little weary for what tomorrow was going to bring.

"Bella, dear, you're new to being a Cullen. However, take this as rule number two, since you already know rule number one is that we are always supportive of each other, but two is simple…we do not stay hidden nor do we cower. The Cullen name has a strong reputation in this area, far stronger and cleaner than the Denali's ever had or will. Do you follow?" she asked, as I nodded.

I looked over at Edward who was beaming from ear to ear. I guess if he liked this plan, I would have to as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sweet, and to the point...yes. I predict quite an epiphany for our sweet, young Bella come next update ;) Now, whatever could she be thinking about starting...<strong>


	40. Clever

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Clever

When the driver pulled up to the building, I wasn't surprised to see the flashes. Esme explained that they were normally left alone by photographers unless they were attending large events, but since Esme had called and asked for this, she knew quite a few would show up.

Thought it was a bit hectic and the photographers weren't near as horrible as I'd seen on television with celebrities, I still stayed tightly next to Rosalie. Despite her smile and poise, she was still heavily pregnant and I was protective of my nephew. They shouted my name a few times, but I just smiled and waved. Esme said a few words, but nothing more before walking into the brick building.

"See, not so bad," Esme informed us once the elevator started moving.

"No, but not something I'd want to do all the time either," I pointed out as she nodded her agreeing with me.

The next hour was like a whirlwind as Esme showed us around her office, introduced us to several people who assisted in the everyday work for each charity, and then we toured a hall of pictures. Several were of Esme in front of red ribbon waiting to be cut, and it was fun to see how she had changed over the years.

When Esme said she was on the board for three local charities I hadn't realized how diverse they all were. Her first project was a foundation built to help keep music in our school systems. I knew Edward and Emmett both learned instruments, so I assumed that is where that passion sparked from. The next helped children below the poverty level and in poor school districts afford to go to some of the higher rated private schools in the area. And, last, her newest endeavor was to help single mothers find homes to live in. She explained that even with section eight housing, there still wasn't enough to meet the demands of the shelters and children deserved the stability of a home, not a shack, as she called it. So, with the help of local construction companies, they would build homes like Habit for Humanity that would be easy to afford.

As I looked at the pictures of each house, I could see the joy on the people's faces, but I cringed when I saw inside. Sure, the houses were well enough, obviously someone with nothing would appreciate something, but they were all so similar. These women came from shelter's with not beyond the clothes on their backs.

Esme called my name breaking my attention from the pictures in front of me. Even though she was asking me questions, I still couldn't shake the images from my head as we walked back to the elevator.

The cameras were gone and Esme explained that we'd probably see them all again at the country club.

"Did you have fun?" Alice asked and I nodded. "I can't believe this is like, your life now."

"It'll be yours soon if you and Jasper get married," I reminded her as she blushed.

"How long will the long distance last?" I cornered as Alice shrugged.

"Hopefully not too long. Jasper is already looking at places to live, and I don't need to go back home for long, just long enough to make arrangements," she explained as I nodded. I felt like I should lecture her on how fast she was moving and how moving across the country on a whim was a high risk, but then I remembered what happened to me. I could never have predicted my fate with Edward, nor would I wish to change it and I would have hated anyone who tried to stand in my way. So, instead, I resigned myself to being supportive unless she needed me in a different capacity.

The ride was rather long from one place to the other, and Rose fell asleep against the seat. I felt bad that she was always so tired, but no one could deny how excited she and Emmett were for their son.

Thirty minutes later, we were all getting back out of the car and walking into the club. This time, Edward stood outside waiting for me. I wasn't sure if this was a media stunt or he just happened to be waiting, but when he walked up and kissed me I realized it didn't matter.

Flashes hit us from every direction, but I was too busy smiling and laughing to notice. A few people called out questions to Edward, which he answered, and I even got thrown one.

_"How are you enjoying married life, Edward?"_

_"I've never been happier."_

_"Any children soon?"_

_"Eventually, but not yet. We're enjoying our time together first."_

_"Is it true you were married in Vegas hours after you met?"_

_"Yes. Sometimes you just know, with Bella, I knew."_

_"What about Tanya?"_

_"I wish her the best, but my life is with Bella."_

_"Bella, how are you enjoying married life?"_

_"It's amazing. Edward is amazing."_

With that, Edward took me back into his arms, kissed me, and we walked inside.

"Clever answer, Mrs. Cullen," Edward teased after I had called him amazing. The staff seemed to turn a blind eye to our obvious displays of public affection, but I realized Esme hadn't counted on porn shots today so we both took a step back and went to find the table.

"You didn't need to do that," Esme whispered to us both, but we both shrugged.

"It felt right," Edward answered, and I had known how much he hated the spotlight so I knew this was an unusual stunt for him.

Lunch went by quickly with lots of talking, smiling, and laughing. To everyone watching we were the perfect family, even with Alice and Jasper melding right in. The thing they didn't know is that we really were just that perfect. Having photographers present or not, it wouldn't have changed how we acted. Yes, I may not have worn such an expensive outfit, nor tortured myself in heels, but the atmosphere still would have been happiness.

By the end of the afternoon, I pitied Tanya when she read the article. In the end, I had everything she'd never have.

* * *

><p><strong>Good night :)<br>**


	41. Sever

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Sever

"Is it true?" I asked Edward as I held up the paper. Of course, no one was surprised when we made the front page news of the Society section. The article was rather lengthy with tidbits of what each of us said, along with some speculation and some accuracy to how Edward and I got out start. I had to admit I snorted when the headline read: 'Cambridge Women Mourn the Loss of their Most Eligible Bachelor.' It went on to claim that while Edward was following in his father's footsteps, which we both cringed over, it said that I was to claim the throne of humanitarian behind Esme. It could have been worded better, but it wasn't too far off the mark.

However, it was the small paragraph about Tanya and her family that had me confused. In it, it said that the Cullen's had every intention to sever all ties with the Denali clan after Tanya's botched attempt at crashing our party.

"We didn't tell them that," Edward explained as he threw his dirty clothes into the suitcase, "But it's not very far off the mark."

"Because of Tanya?" I pushed, and he nodded.

"Yeah, my family prefers to stay off of Page Six and if she doesn't cool it, we'll land there. We are friendly with the media; we don't want to change that. I don't want to change that. They were nice in this article, but if they got wind of what Tanya was really up to some gossip monger would begin to paint an awful love triangle and the he said, she said, and…let's just say it can get ugly," he answered. His reasons sounded fair enough, but the way he worded his last sentence made me pause.

"There is something you aren't telling me," I stated, it wasn't a question, I knew.

"Chances are, if you don't know Jasper hasn't told Alice yet, so I'd prefer not to explain it. Let's just say Jasper has some serious first-hand knowledge of what we're going through, okay?" Edward turned to me and pleaded with his eyes to accept his answer, but I shook my head no.

"You can't tell me that and not say more. Alice is my best-friend, if she needs to be warned…" My words trailed on as I was cut off.

"Look, it's nothing that should skew her image of him. He was serious with a girl, Maria, she was sweet, and we all liked her well enough. They dated in high school, but went off to separate colleges. They commuted back and forth, spent their summers together until our senior year. We met a girl named Kate. She was funny and easy to talk to, not my type or Jasper's either. In all honestly, she was more Emmett's type but he already had Rosalie so she was kind of the friend that was a girl to a bunch of guys. Well she got a little crazy for Jasper so badly it border-lined stalking towards the end. Kate, well let's just say she leaked this entire story about a love triangle and how Jasper was trying to stay honorable, but he wanted her, and on and on. The papers ran with it and no one had a moment's peace after that. It's why Jasper immediately started working overseas directly after graduation," Edward retold.

"What happened to Maria?" I whispered.

"She said she trusted him, but that she couldn't live this life. The Whitlocks are like us, quiet, well-mannered people who donate just as much as they make, and live an easy peaceful life. Kate turned all of our lives upside down and even my mother couldn't squash it, and it's why she's attacking first this time. Jasper wanted Alice to get a glimpse of it, so I have no doubt he'll tell her soon. He loved Maria, no one could deny that, but he looks at Alice differently. I'll be surprised if they're not married by Christmas," he explained, and I nodded.

"And, Kate?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Well, Jasper's dad tried to prove it was Kate who leaked it all, but the evidence was never strong enough. The constant headlines pushed her status up in society and she landed herself a marriage to a big-time banker on Wall Street. Of course, then the market crashed and her husband took his own life. Last I heard, she was left penny-less and back with her parents. I'd feel worse if they had children together, but that never happened." Edward had continued packing as he told the story, but I had stopped and sat down. I hadn't even thought of what would happen if Tanya tried to go to the media, I cringed just thinking about the lies she'd make up.

"So, you're not worried?" I questioned, causing Edward to snap up. He took in my worried expression and moved to sit next to me.

"Nope. We fly out tonight and it'll be back to business. We don't have much time left before I work and you go to school. Tanya's tried her worst and with the mere speculation that my family will disown them, well, let's just say her parents will keep better tabs on her I bet. You have nothing to worry about, and even if someone tried to claim otherwise, I'd never cheat on you. Nor do I plan on leaving you. I love you," Edward said sincerely.

"I'd never question your love for me," I whispered as my mouth hovered over his. "We should finish packing."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey :) We leave in an hour, so I'll try and update again tonight when we get home.<br>**


	42. Never

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompts<strong>: Never

"Saying goodbye wasn't so hard," Edward soothed me as we made our way through security. In truth, it was hell. I liked Esme, a lot actually, and I kind of hated that we lived so far apart. Alice had flown out to Forks that morning with Jasper at her side, and Emmett and Rosalie were staying a few extra days in Cambridge, so it was Edward and I back to Baltimore alone.

As much as I missed our home and our alone time, I still liked having other people around. But, it was the dread of the summer ending that had me sad. I had only just begun my time with Edward, and I felt like it was ending way too quickly.

"Did you want to stop for snacks?" Edward asked in a teasing tone that only caused me to glare. Being as stubborn as I was, I nodded much to his amusement as I bought a bottle of water, a candy bar, and a magazine. This time, I was looking at decorating ideas instead of fashion.

When we boarded the plane, it was no surprise that I flipped through the magazine while Edward pulled out more medical crap. I only called it that because I didn't understand most of it and listening to him and Carlisle the other night had made my head hurt. He was so smart, and though I was definitely smart in certain ways, when our kids needed help in math and science I would be sending them to him.

I smiled at the mere thought of children. I could see a little boy with his green eyes, maybe a little girl with his red hair. There would be laughter and happiness for sure; just nowhere near as chaotic as the life I grew up in. I'd also make sure to have better arrangements put forth in case the worst happened. A lump formed in my throat as my mind drifted to my mom. She would be so excited for me right now, but she wasn't here. Of course, Charlie wasn't either, but he had a choice. Momentarily, I felt guilt that my children would only have one set of grandparents, but tried to squash that since I knew they'd be spoiled regardless.

"Your mood is changing rather quickly, what are you thinking about?" Edward's voice made me jump as I looked over to see him looking at me expectantly. I hadn't even realized he wasn't reading his book anymore.

"Just random thoughts, nothing to worry about," I promised and leaned over to kiss him, "Just about my mom, the future, that sort of thing."

"Happy things in the future I hope," he said with a twinkle in his eyes as I nodded. Definitely a happy future with far less drama than we'd experienced in the past week.

It was no surprise when Papa Denali called Carlisle up with a person apology. It was also no surprised when Carlisle spoke frankly about the situation. The Denali's knew of what happened between Kate and the Whitlock's, so it was no surprise when he swore she would be taken care of. Of course, Carlisle pointed out that we'd heard that promise before, but he swore to make it happen. I didn't understand much about why the families were so close or why the Cullen's seemed to have more power, but I knew something had happened in the past, I just never cared enough to ask the questions.

The truth was, I wanted Tanya gone once and for all. I even asked Edward if he knew of some guy to fix her up with-I knew Edward was not the only rich, good looking male walking the Earth, so obviously there would be someone else who suited her type. Of course, I never said those words to Edward, bringing up that his almost-marriage was based on an arrangement versus love was still something he was getting over. The truth was so was I.

Several hours later, we stumbled into our home completed exhausted. We still needed to check the mail, but it could wait as I pealed my shoes off and threw them in the corner. When I got to the bathroom, I scrunched my nose up realizing I wanted the Jacuzzi tub back.

"Edward," I called out after a second of thinking. "When you say we own this, does that mean we can renovate?"

"Um," Edward muttered as he came through the doorway, "Yeah, what do you want to change?"

"I want a really, really big bath tub," I stated with a pout.

"A really big one, huh?" His face changed from pensive to amused.

"Yeah, and it needs the jets that spray really, really hard," I played along.

"I'll see what I can do, until then, how about a shower?" he asked, but I was already stripping down and turning on the water. "Can I join you?"

"Like you even had to ask," I challenged with a smirk. Edward pealed his clothes off too and stepped in a few seconds after I did.

When I sat down in the corner and let the second jet spray over me, Edward looked down like I was insane, but I shrugged. It felt good, and it was the closest I was getting to the hot tub thingy that I wanted. Really, I didn't care about money…much, but I figured in the end it would raise the value of the place for when we'd go to sell it, so it was win-win.

That, of course, got me thinking about the pictures from Esme's office. They still continued to haunt me, and I'd even set off to google to find out about every type of organization there was out there for women in that situation. Some provided job assistance, some provided clothes and make-up, others helped with arranging services, and, of course, Esme's program set them up with a house. But, what was a house without it being a home? If you barely had money to eat, then surely there was no money for decorations of individuality. Coming home to the same drab look everyday had to be mind-numbing. Even if it's only one room in the entire place, each person deserves their own sanctuary. I wasn't sure how long I sat there thinking my idea through because the next thing I noticed was Edward aiming the water at me and sitting down next to me.

"You're doing it again," Edward pointed out, but I looked over confused. "When you're thinking hard about something, you still wear your emotions on your face. Like earlier, I didn't know what you were thinking of, but when you told me what you'd been thinking about, I lined it up. You were sad thinking about your mom, but happy about the future. Your face is constantly talking, even if you're not."

"What would you think about me starting up a charity of my own?" I asked, though once I started the words kept falling out. "Well, maybe not alone, I could partner with Esme for a while. But, when we went to her office, she does this work with single mothers, and it's amazing because she puts them in a house. Not like an apartment or government housing, but an affordable, safe house for them to live in. There were pictures all over this poster and everyone was smiling, but the houses…God, they were awful. Safe and sound, sure, but everything was white or cream, no color or anything. I found organizations to help with clothes, make-up, resumes, job assistance, tuition assistance, hell, even a list of babysitters who worked for a set affordable rate, but outside of that they all say go to Goodwill or the Salvation Army for supplies.

"I'm not knocking those places, I'm not, but no. Finding a piece or two, sure, but putting rooms together, no way. What if, I don't know, I decorated for them? I've already proven to be able to do it cheaply; it would also be simple since that is what they'd need. Just add color and pictures and pillows and stuff. It's insane isn't it? You don't like it?" I asked self-consciously.

Edward sat still for a few second before leaning over to kiss my forehead. "Well, I do think you should talk to my mom for no other reason than she could probably help you get started better than I could, but Bella what about school? Since I've met you, you've only talked about college, and…"

"What if traditional college is a mistake? What if I'm meant to be somewhere else?" His eyes widened, as did mine as I finally vocalized the one shred of information I had kept on lockdown since Esme told me she thought the community college plan was a waste of time for me.

"Somewhere else?" Edward croaked, and I realized we had latched onto two different sentences. Me on my thoughts of college, and Edward on me leaving.

"Oh, no, not like that," I quickly reassured him. "I meant, what if I'm meant to decorate and bring symmetry to rooms? Not that I would be away from you, I'm already dreading you working, I could never leave. Even if I wanted to, my heart would fail on me."

"You about gave me a heart attack," he stated seriously, "And, I'm too young to die of a heart attack. However, now that those words are clear, I say go for it. We'll make whatever needs to happen work as long as you swear never to utter those words in the same sentence again."

"I'm sorry, Edward, really I wasn't thinking about the wording," I pushed as he nodded though he still seemed a bit tense. "I could always, well show you how I feel. We are naked after all."

"That would be a good start," Edward agreed as I moved over to straddle him.

* * *

><p><strong>If the editing sucks, I'm sorry, and I'm too tired for a real an. We were gone for 10 hrs today and part of my night including sitting on Santa's lap after he got a little, um, excited. Yeah...I'm still disturbed, more thoughts tomorrow.  
><strong>


	43. Joneses

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Generator—Binding Blurb: <strong>Keeping up with the Joneses

The week after we got home from Cambridge was filled with a lot of changes. First, I dropped all of the community college courses I had planned on taking, and, instead, enrolled in a college online. I would still have to take the same pre-requisite courses, but now my field was pushed towards business. Instead of my college career staying in limbo, I decided having an open schedule made more sense when, in the end, I'd need time for potentials clients and building a charitable organization.

Somehow this idea had taken a hold of my brain, and I couldn't let it go. There were several design schools in our area, but each was full for the current semester. Edward offered to bribe them, but I said no. The few people who were interested in my help had seen what I could do, and design school wasn't out of the question, but it could wait. Instead, I focused on writing my designs out on paper, looking through magazines and websites to see what was available, and then putting it all together.

Carlisle's office turned out to be the easiest project that was virtually going to take me no time to do. I sent Esme a list of everything I wanted, which she ordered, and they had already hired a paint team to do the walls in the shade I picked out. Everything would be awaiting me when I got there in August for Rosalie's baby shower.

Rose's shower was another thing high on my list of things to plan. I would be bringing twenty-four diaper cakes with me by car when I drove up. Even though planes and trains were options, I had too much coming along for the ride that driving made the most sense. I wanted to drive myself, but Edward wasn't comfortable with that, so we compromised and hired a driver for the five days I'd be gone.

Mrs. Brown and I had talked at lengths about what she wanted. Like Esme, she decided to hire painters to immediately come in and fix what the other designer had done. I recommended a few shades and she picked the one she wanted, and I began to build off of that. She told me some of the stores she frequented, but honestly, Target and even Pottery Barn had better pieces for what she wanted. In the end, I managed to get all of her items ordered in a matter of days and she dropped the phone when I told her the price. Somehow, she expected me to say somewhere in the thousands, I barely touched seven-fifty even with the new lamps I was bringing in. She called me a miracle worker; I told her I was just thrifty.

Of course, I wouldn't be able to put together either room until I got there, but in the spirit of the Joneses and word of mouth within the society people of Cambridge my phone began to ring. Esme has referred me out, as did Mrs. Brown. When I hung up with the fifth person wanting a consultation, I just looked at Edward in disbelief.

"Someone's really popular today," Edward teased as he handed me a coffee. It wasn't even noon.

"That was Mallory Lauren," I explained as he cringed. "What?"

"She has a daughter," was all he said as he shuddered. I decided I didn't want to know.

The only daughter I had to worry about was one belonging to the Denali's who I decided I would never help. Even if they were the only house in all of Cambridge I never touched, I still wouldn't do it. Papa Denali, as I liked to call him, called Edward two days after we got back and explained that Tanya had been sent off to Europe for 'therapy' as he called it. Edward snorted when I asked if that meant giving Tanya an unlimited credit card and access to the special brownies in Amsterdam. Of course, I absentmindedly wondered if Europe was in mourning for having to deal with such a dreadful person, but then I remembered London was home to the Beckham's. I cringed at the thought. Then I laughed as I imagined Tanya in one of those ridiculous looking hats. Edward had though I went insane that day.

So time began to move far faster than I wanted it to. Carlisle's office was done, Mrs. Brown living room was done, The Whitlock's cabin was half done, I was awaiting measurements, and I had five houses to look at when I got to Cambridge. Of course, my five day trip then became eight days and Edward as not happy at all, so it became seven when I said I'd drive up and fly home. He still didn't like it, but it was the quickest solution to get me home the fastest.

Despite our busy days, both of us getting ready for the busy months ahead, we both came together every night to eat and just spend time together. Some nights, we watched movies, while others were spent in our bed. A few nights we went out, but I preferred to stay home with Edward. Everyone had warned me about the trials and tribulations of a new doctor's residency, but still, even I wasn't expecting it to be as bad as it was.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still grossed out by Santa...seriously! Let's see, we hit up the mall and used the $30 worth of Victoria Secret's Gift Cards I got for free. I stocked back up on my body wash that I was low on. Hit up Build-A-Bear and got a dog for $7 after coupon. Then, I went to Gymboree-never a good thing to be honest, but each of my girls got a new outfit and immediately got changed before heading over to Bass Pro. We busted booty to get to the restaurant inside BP, it was nice, no complaints, and then we learned that the reward's thing we were there for included a dinner...facepalm. When the flyer claimed snacks and refreshments with a picture of milk and cookies, well, I wasn't expecting a buffet, let's just say that! Still the girls enjoyed the dessert table. Then we went off to Santa's Winter Wonderland...my girls had fun with the slide and carousel, and meeting Santa...mommy didn't like that quite as much. After that, we went back to the dinner area, which mind you...I wore my brand nw, really hot boots out...OMG, my feet felt like they were on fire. **

**So, we're riding the elevator up and I tell my husband, just drop me and the girls off at a table and he can go look at a few things he was interested in buying. I remark that my feet feel like they're on fire...he thinks hot, I say no, burning like a vampire got to them. Yes, I have blistered, but my husband said I looked hot in my boots so whatever-my feet still hurt, so I'm debating on whether that's worth it or not. We get to the table, hubs takes off, and my 3 year old goes, "Mommy, your feet have ouchies? Did the vampires get them?" I snorted, to which she remarked, "Don't worry, I'll get him." Again, I laughed. Hubs came back up a few minutes later and DH's name was drawn for a $25 gift card so, in the end...it was all worth it, but I'm exhausted today as a result. And, I'm still creeped out by Santa.**

**Anyhow, DH is on a 24 hour shift so you may see more of me tonight, or you may not. I genuinely need to clean my kitchen-a friend stopped over oday after receiving bad news and stayed most of the afternoon so I got almost nothing done during the day-and I do need to take a shower and start a load of laundry. I sleep for crap when DH isn't home so once I'm done, I'm sure I'll be back to writing.**


	44. Highlight

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Highlight

Edward had already been working for a full week and already it was hell. Well, not exactly hell, but hell-ish. He was out of the house more than he was there, and, as hard as I tried, I missed him. It was selfishly ridiculous, but I missed his smiling face, warm body, and quiet company throughout my day.

Of course, I was swamped with phone calls and ideas swirling in my head. Alice had come to town for Rosalie's shower and spent all night with me putting the finish touches on the diaper cakes. She and Jasper had still been going strong, and Jasper was currently purchasing a place about twenty minutes from us. Rosalie offered to stay downstairs and help, but I shooed her off.

"Do you think we'll see Edward before we leave in the morning?" Alice asked and I shrugged.

"He said he'd try," I muttered quietly, "But that doesn't mean he will. Why did we have to become responsible adults?"

"It's part of growing up, or so says my mother," Alice teased with a laugh, but I just sighed. I knew this time would be difficult, but I also continued to chant in my head that it wouldn't last forever. Sure, the first few years were probably going to be a constant struggle for normalcy, but we were young, and once Edward was settled in his career, had chosen his path, and done enough ass-kissing for life, we could reap the benefits. Or, that's what he said as a pep talk the first day he went in.

In one week, I had slept alone more than I had since we met. It was a little scary at first because I had never really been on my own. Well, not exactly alone, but I didn't have constant entertainment. In under a week, I understood why Esme didn't just run one charity these days.

"I still say growing up kind of sucks." I sighed as Alice looked over sympathetically. "Can you pass me the last bag?"

As I began arranging the last few rattles on the cake, Alice looked over at me and stared for a few seconds longer than normal. It caught my attention as I caught her stare. "What?"

"Sorry, just thinking," she muttered as she shook her head. "It's it weird. You know, how so much has changed? You're…well, you're definitely not Bella from Forks anymore, and I'm moving to the east coast in a few months. Really, Vegas was just supposed to be like a girls weekend away, not some life-changing mission, ya know?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I know what you mean, though I don't think I ever thanked you for planning that weekend away. I don't even want to think about what I'd be doing right now if you hadn't."

Alice looked down at her watch and snorted. "Well, it's just evening time in Washington now so I dare say your ass would be barefoot, pregnant, and in the kitchen."

I chucked a rattle at her before I even registered what I had done, but she just laughed at me. "Don't say that," I barked with a huff. "God, to think…no, I don't even want to think, God, just no."

"What? You'll be cute pregnant," Alice joked.

"Maybe so, but not with thou-who-we-shall-not-be-named-baby," I reminded.

"Thank the good Lord for that, though have you and Edward really talked about all that, yet?" she asked, and I nodded.

"We both agreed that we wanted to wait a few years. We haven't been together long, his job is going to be crazy for a little while, and I feel like I'm really finding me for the first time, so it's definitely something we want, just not now," I explained as she nodded. "We'll make really cute kids when we do though."

"See, that…" Alice squealed and pointed. "That is what I'm talking about. I knew, dammit, I knew how unhappy you were, but why not tell anyone?"

"Would it have mattered?" I questioned, though Alice stayed quiet. "Look, I'm not saying I didn't put on a smiley face and pretend to be part of something that wasn't there, but this is where that got me. I could have told you the full truth and we would have never ended up in Vegas, I wouldn't have met Edward and you wouldn't have met Jasper. I'm really glad that you told me he finally went home, and I hope in times he realizes I did us a favor. But, those whys don't matter, because they all lead me to where I am right now."

The door shutting in the background caused both of us to jump as I whirled around to see an exhausted looking Edward barely holding his head up.

"Baby," I cheered as I scurried up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey," he whispered. "I'm not home for long, but I wanted to see you before you left. Can you make a pot of coffee while I catch a quick shower?"

"Of course," I replied as I kissed his cheek. He lazily smiled before succumbing to an enormous yawn. With as tired as he was, I knew he would have just chose to sleep at the hospital, so my heart burst opening knowing he had come home for me.

"Hey, I can finish up this last cake," Alice volunteered as she came into the kitchen. "Why don't you go…" She motioned with her head to the hallway as I silently thanked her and ran off after setting the coffee pot.

I could hear the water pouring from the shower as I stepped into the bathroom. Edward's clothes were thrown in a pile on the floor, and I went to our closet to grab him a new pair of slacks, button-up, undershirt, boxers, and socks. I considered transferring his pockets and stuff over, but I didn't want to mess it up.

Through the glass, I could see him sitting down letting the water pour over him. I quietly shut the door and shed the dress I had been wearing, stepping in with him. He looked up with the same tired eyes as before.

I grabbed the loofa and squeezed some of his gel onto it and began to slowly soap up his body. He moaned in satisfaction as I took care to wash every inch of his body. When I stood back up and adjusted the water stream over him, allowing the water to rinse the soap off, he stretched out a bit and rolled his neck.

"Thank you," he whispered after I turned the water back and sat down next to him.

"Anytime." I kissed his forehead. "I know you're tired, but the coffee will be ready in a few. Do you want me to drive you back?"

"No, I took a cab," he explained, and I nodded relieved that he wasn't driving. "My dad warned me this would be hell, but I don't think I've ever been this tired. I swear, this guy is trying to kill me."

"I bet you're still outshining everyone else," I teased, though the instant smile on his face told me I was right. Of course, Edward would rise up in times like these, he was built for this.

"Bella, please don't take this the wrong way," Edward started. "Having you next to me, as alluring as you are, I just don't have the energy."

I laughed at his admission not feeling the least bit hurt. "I didn't expect that. I just wanted to be near you, I miss you."

"I miss you, too." He reached over to grab my hand. "I got my schedule for the next week. I'm still in the ER, but I'm off the night you get home so I'll be home a few hours after you get off." Though I figured Edward would want to sleep during most of his time off, I still had thoughts of a nice dinner and maybe a movie playing throughout my head.

"Good, seeing you is the highlight of my day you know." I leaned over to kiss him again before standing up. Edward followed me after I turned the water off and stepped out. Seeing the clothes left out for him, he was over to me and tightly engulfed me in his arms.

"You're the highlight of my world," he whispered into my ear, and I smiled knowing nothing had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Good night :)<br>**


	45. Impressive

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "Very impressive," she said.

"So, this is Bella," a woman practically sang to Esme as she approached me. I had only just come outside after getting dressed, leaving Rosalie in Alice's hands as she finished her hair up. I wanted to make sure the tents were completely set up before everyone began arriving.

"Yes, Barbara this is Edward's wife, Bella," Esme jumped in. "Bella, this is Barbara White, her husband is one of our State Senator's."

"Oh wow," I say before I can hold my tongue, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, my dear. I swear, it's as if you've taken this town by storm. First snagging our Edward, and now with your decorating skills. You've come up at every event I've been to in the past week," she informed me as I gulped. "I heard you made these?" She gestured to the diapers cakes and I nodded. "Very impressive."

"Thank you," I say genuinely. "I've always loved designing and writing, so I'm thrilled everyone has taken an interest in it. I just really love doing it."

"Well, keep doing it, and maybe I can arrange a time for you to drop in," she hinted. Word got around; I knew that, but wow! It was scary enough having Cynthia Brown's mother-in-law calling me from Pennsylvania asking when I could fly in, but a Senator's wife? Geez.

"I'll definitely keep in touch," I replied politely before shifting the conversation. "I'm so glad you could make it though, Rose is so excited for this party." Even though I was like Cambridge's newest toy, today was about Rose, and I'd be reminding people all day if I had to.

"Of course, we were so happy for Emmett when he married Rosalie, and now the baby. Who doesn't love babies?" Her smile was bright and beaming, but there was a certain measure of fakeness that kept me on edge.

The same edge remained as more and more people flooded into the backyard and into the tents. In all, our guest list topped two hundred women and yielded five tables of presents. Rosalie's shower was more like a lunch with a few fun baby games thrown in than like any shower I had ever heard of.

I stuck near Esme most of the time; branching out with the people I was comfortable and familiar with. All of the questions tended to be the same though. How was Edward handling his residency? How did my schedule look? Would I be next in line for a baby?

Later that night, as we organized the living room into gift central it was Rose who finally put into perspective some things I hadn't realized about my future life. I was so busy with everything happen in the now, that considering what life would be like twenty years from now, only gave me a headache.

"You looked burnt out and we haven't even started," Rose noted as I handed her the first gift. Alice was in charge of writing the thank you notes, Esme was keeping a list of who sent what, and I was taking pictures for a scrapbook and digital album online for people to view. Rosalie wanted to tackle as much of this as possible because she wanted to leave Cambridge with all of the thank you notes completed and mailed.

"Do you ever get bored seeing the same people and getting asked the same thing a million times over?" I asked honestly, and I turned just as Esme snorted and took a sip of her wine. Rosalie looked uncomfortable while Alice just looked at each of us expectantly.

"Bella," Esme finally recovered, "It comes easier in time. If you noticed, I stayed around certain people the majority of the day. It'll all come in time, and it'll be a while before you have to focus on all of it

"Esme is right, Bella," Rosalie interjected as she began pulling things from a gift bag. "You're the next 'Esme', but I don't think she's retiring any time soon." She shot a wink at Esme. "So, you'll have time to get used to it all."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" I asked as I took a picture of Rosalie's holding up two very cute blue football outfits. She wore a huge smile and was definitely glowing.

"What Rose is trying to say is," Esme answered, "Is when I step down as front woman for this family, which is still decades away despite how old you make me feel, Rose. Bella, you'll be next in line to take my place."

"Shouldn't that be Rose? I mean, Emmett is older, and you…" my voice trailed off when Rosalie laughed ruining the picture I was taking.

"Oh, Bella, have you not seen that Edward is the golden child? Everyone loves Emmett, he's fun, loving, caring, but was a total troublemaker growing up. It was never anything serious, but still, everyone loved Emmett, but watched Edward. You didn't exactly get the warning you could have, but don't worry too much. This is years away and you're already doing a good job," Rose assured me, but I was still shocked.

I wanted to be quiet and out-of-the-spotlight like Rosalie, so I made a mental note to talk to Edward about all of this. Of course, the second my mind went to Edward I sighed. My heart was constantly skipping beats with him so far away and our few minutes here and there on the phone just wasn't cutting it. He still had the night I got home off, and I already bought a dress to wear. I'd be cooking dinner and we'd be staying in, hopefully reconnecting a bit on the physical side. God, I missed his touch and his lips, and…

"What has you all smiles?" Alice called out a few minutes later.

"Thinking about Edward," I replied honestly. "I just miss him, and I'm still not home for a few more days."

"How is he handling it all? I've gotten a few texts, but that's about it," Esme asked.

"As good as he can. He's dead tired more than not, but I'm taking care of him as best as possible. He should only be in the ER for like two more weeks and then when he goes to Pediatrics he said it should be saner," I explained as Esme's eyes went wide.

"Why the ER for so long? I think Carlisle spent a week there," she questioned.

"Because Dr. Sparks believes the best doctors are built on being thrown-in head first?" I replied sarcastically, though that is what it amounted to. "So, he's in the ER for a full month before his quick rotations start. He just really wants to get his hands on the Peds unit."

"Has he said anything about surgery?" I shook my head no. "So, he's set on Pediatrics? When I talked to him about it last he was still up in the air?"

"He seems to think so, but we'll see how it goes," I replied evasively not wanting to give more information than Edward wanted out. There just were something's that we talked about that weren't meant for common knowledge yet.

"Whatever makes him happy," Esme mused before we all went back to the task at hand.

In the end, it took two nights to get through everything, but Rosalie was pretty much set for the first year. She and Alice would be headed back before me while I attended two more appointments before flying back.

God, I just wanted to fly home…I wanted Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, back to the, I don't even have words for this level of exhaustion, but I'll make up for the lack of updates this weekend and tell you about my new "Lake ON Property"...yeah, literally, under my house is a lake-thankfully, they're fixing it next week! I wondered why the area got so stinky...stinky water. Sorry if this chapter sounds off-it was needed, but I deleted it a million times before settling on this. If anyone has been to a baby shower, you know why writing one is boring. And it's just as boring as writing Bella going from house to house too. Oh, and I'm from FL, so I have NO clue who MA Senators are, I piked the name White randomly. Night!<br>**


	46. Motivate

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Motivate

I glanced around the room to make sure I had everything unpacked and put in its designated places. Despite's Esme offer to do my laundry, I declined and would need to get on that soon. My bathroom stuff was neatly put away next to Edward's, and I smiled at the sight.

Overall, I considered my trip to be a success even if I left with a headache. Carlisle loved the old world theme I gave his office, and Esme assured me the chairs would be shipped soon. I continued to cringe just thinking about that conversation, but we had already made room for them in the 'guest' room. Everyone I had met with seemed very sweet and gracious even though I questioned their true feelings a time or two. I was still reeling about my conversation with Rosalie and Esme, but refused to let myself think about it. I had years, if not decades, to take any of that into account.

The Brown's new living room looked like it had undergone a total renovation which made me smile. The check I carried as a result, made me feel a little uncomfortable though. I really wasn't sure how to set a price, so I told her to give me whatever she thought was fair. Her version and my version were apparently decimals apart, but I'd need to talk to Edward about how to handle it all. I knew the Cullen's had to have an accountant somewhere and this was an income so I'd need to get incorporated or something. I also considered just giving the money to the charity I wanted to put together. Nevertheless, I'd need to talk to Edward.

Thinking of Edward made me smile. I looked at the clock and realized I'd need to get moving if I was going to have everything done in time. I had never used a grocery service before in my life, but with the lack of time, I caved. Now, I had three bags full of what I'd need for dinner. When I opened the refrigerator, I cringed at the amount of tack-out containers that Edward apparently hoarded in my absence. I shook my head and began throwing each one out, before pulling the meat to marinate and cutting up the vegetables.

With just over an hour left before Edward was do home and the food cooking, I began stripping out of my clothes to catch a quick shower. My body worked as quickly as possible, motivated by the fact that I'd finally see my husband for the first time in a week. Even if we did nothing, just being near him would be enough.

When I got out of the shower, I smiled as I read a simple text message that said; 'I 3 U. 30 mins.'

The steak was almost done, the veggies were being cooked, and the potatoes were started. I began running around getting my hair brushed out, dress on, and light touches of make-up.

The table was my last project. I stripped the normal flower arrangement, added a tablecloth and candles and used some of our nicer dishes. The smell wafting through the air made my mouth water, but all of the air left my lungs when the phone rang.

I jumped excitedly to answer it after seeing it was Edward's number. Part of me wondered if he got off early, but that was impossible these days.

All I hear were simple words; 'I love you, I'm sorry, eight car pile-up, I can't come home.'

Tears poured from my face the second I pressed 'end' before walking into the kitchen, shutting off the oven, blowing out the candles, and stumbling into bed.

I knew there would be times where work would come first. I knew disappointment would eventually show up. I just hadn't counted on it hurting so damn much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi...see ya later :)<br>**


	47. Proud

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Proud

My body felt tense as my mind began to wake-up. I hadn't meant to fall asleep crying, but it sort of happened. Normally, I wasn't so emotional, but between the trip, meeting so many people, and constant visits; my body was exhausted. The single thought that got me through it all was seeing Edward and when that got ripped away, my heart just gave out.

I rolled over towards the clock to see it was a bit past eight. Edward said he'd be home for the night, but would need to be back in by six, so I assumed he wouldn't be home until that night…if even then. Part of me wondered if we could move closer to the hospital, or maybe I'd just move in.

_Ha, that would be a thought._

I began shedding my clothes, but my back ached where the zipper had dug in. With my dress and tights in a heaping pile on the floor, I walked over to the dresser to find comfortable clothes. Deciding to wear a pair of yoga pants and Edward's old Dartmouth shirt, I made my way out to the kitchen to begin cleaning up.

My stomach turned at the sight of all the food I'd need to throw away, and it solidified that the money I had just made from the Brown's was going to the local food pantry or Feed America. Something other than our bank account. I was proud of my accomplishments within their house, but we didn't need the money like the majority of our country did.

With everything in the trash, I realized how little we had in the kitchen. The pantry was pretty well stocked, but there was almost no fresh anything in the refrigerator. I groaned realizing I would need to head out to the store at some point.

I hadn't even considered fixing the table until after I started my first load of laundry. It was when I was tucked away in the laundry room, away from the front door, that Edward came home.

At first, I thought someone had broken in until I realized Edward was standing in the hallway eyeing the dining room. His face looked, painful before he huffed and turned towards me.

"You had something planned didn't you?" he asked warily. His eyes were baggy, his voice tired. I nodded my head silently not sure if I should speak or run up to hug him. "I'm sorry."

"I know," I whispered across the room as my feet moved towards him. "I understood."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to," he reasoned, but I shrugged.

"I doubt it'll be the last time," I reminded, but that just him glare at me.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," he forced out. "I knew the first few years would suck, but I didn't care. You make me care."

"Edward," I soothed with my hands on each side of his face. "We can get through three years, because, at the end of it, I'll still be here. Now, shower?"

He nodded his head as we walked to our bedroom. The truth was, I was acting far less hurt than I was. It was painful to know I had to come second, even if all logic and reasoning told me that I really wasn't second place, it still stung. I'd say I knew what I was getting myself into, but I really didn't. Each day, I felt like I learned something new, but none of it changed my feelings towards Edward. I'd still go back and say yes again, which is why I didn't want him to see how I really reacted. I didn't want him to think I regretted him.

With steaming hot water rushing over both of our bodies, I heard Edward groan. I turned around from wetting my hair to see him eyeing me like I was his last meal. It had been a while since I had seen that look, and I had to admit I was shocked he had the energy, but I wasn't about to complain.

Of course, when I spotted his erection, I knew where our shower would be leading. Thankfully, the shower itself was huge…huge enough to fit Edward laying down with two sprayers for water. When we showered alone, we'd use just one side, but together we'd flip them both on.

"Edward, sit down," I ordered, as we both slide down onto the tile. He kept his back up against the wall, as I sat down on his lap letting his penis slid right into me. We both hissed at the sensation, as I adjusted myself on him.

"I love you." Edward hovered over my lips before I pushed towards him and found a rhythm both of us found pleasureful. His hips tried to buck in time with mine, but with our position, me bouncing was easier. Connecting our bodies together felt amazing and I somehow felt safe. Despite his exhaustion, he still desired me, and that thought drove me insane as I picked up my speed until I was a complete mess within his arms. After nearly two weeks without sex, Edward and I both came rather quickly. But, it didn't matter, because we were together.

Once the high wore off for both of us, we washed off and stumbled into bed. I wasn't really tired, but I wasn't willing to miss an opportunity to be held tightly in Edward's arms while he slept. He didn't even last five seconds after his head hit the pillow, but I stayed awake and watched his chest rise up and down with his breathing. Even exhausted, he was still otherworldly gorgeous.

Even though I knew I had a laundry list full of things to do, nothing seemed to matter when Edward was home. And, nothing was going to get me out of his arms at that second.

* * *

><p><strong>Night!<br>**


	48. Stroll

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Stroll

"Thanks for coming with me," Rosalie sounded appreciative as her head turned towards me. "I know you're not a huge fan of this stuff."

I smiled and nodded. She was right though, I still couldn't get used to spas. I tried and tried, but there was just something about someone waiting on my feet-literally-that made me recoil. However, when Rosalie asked me to come with her for a quick mani-pedi, who was I to say no? As her due date loomed, I knew this would be one of her last changes to get out by herself before the baby was born.

So, in the spirit of celebrating, I not only booked the spa, but also a nice lunch and a shopping trip. Rose needed post-maternity clothes, even if only a few outfits to get her through the first few days, so we picked up a few nice cotton dresses that were flowy and comfortable for her to wear. There was no way to get out of all the visitors that would want to see the newest Cullen baby, so we went for practical and somewhat stylish.

Lunch was fun and light as we talked about the upcoming months. Rosalie was so excited for the baby and that Emmett was able to take a few weeks off. He'd still need to do things from home, but he'd be around when she needed him. I was still busy fielding phone calls, buying, shopping, and decorating. Esme was helping me set up all the paperwork for my business and charity, though I still had issues with picking names. Edward was still exhausted and over-worked, but as time went on, his schedule seemed to get a bit more predictable. He'd be on the Pediatrics floor for the next month, which made him happy and it showed. I asked him why he had to bother doing rotations everywhere else, but he just explained it was how it was done. Still, I doubted he'd move from Pediatrics when he'd choose his specialty. Jasper had finally settled and had asked Alice to marry him a week later; they were now away in Forks packing up the last of her things. And, of course, her parents were thrilled.

As we strolled happily up the block to the spa, I couldn't help, but feel content. Life seemed normal or, at least, my new normal.

So, when Rosalie thanked me, I shrugged her off. It really was the least I could do. Her friendship and immediate acceptance made my life ten times easier and she deserved a day to herself.

"Still not budging on the name?" I joked, even though I knew she wouldn't spill it. I wasn't even allowed in the nursery, that I helped decorate, anymore because the wall had the name on it.

"Not on your life," she replied back. "You know…" Rosalie's immediate silence had me whipping my head to her direction to see her look of confusion.

"Rose?" I called out as I lifted my feet from the water and turned to her.

"Um," her voice quivered, "I think you're going to find the name out."

"Contraction?" I asked.

"My water just broke," she answered as she stood up revealing the insides of her jeans to be completed soaked. I gulped and nodded praying that I wouldn't panic as I alerted the staff. "This feels gross."

"Do you want to change? I can run to the car and get one of the dresses we just bought?" I asked, and, surprisingly, she nodded. So I took off running and returned 5 minutes later. Even though her water had broken, she said she wasn't in any pain.

However, the second she was dressed and I threw a tip on the desk, we were out of there and on our way to the hospital. Rose was calling Emmett who immediately panicked and promised to rush. I looked down at my phone, but decided against calling Edward for now. Esme, who was flying out in three days, said she'd find an earlier flight, hop a train, or get a driver and almost hung up on us to figure out the quickest means of travel.

When I finally parked the car it was like Rosalie's body got the message as she braced my trunk as a wave of contractions hit her. I held her hand for every second, but was relieved to see Emmett pulling up only a few minutes after us. We hadn't made much progress walking, but Emmett swooped right up and practically carried her in.

Once she was situated in her room, I shifted uncomfortably not knowing if I should stay or go. Esme was supposed to be here by now to help, but she wasn't.

"Emmett did you bring the bag or a camera?" I asked after a second of thinking. Both of their faces paled a bit, and I realized I had a job to do. I put my hand out for their key as I rushed to my car and down to the condo. I peeked in at home to make sure Edward was still working, before going up to Rose and Emmett's place. It took everything I had not to sneak a peek at their name choice, but I knew I'd find out soon enough, so once I found the bags, camera, and laptop, I set back off to the hospital.

In the time I was gone, Rosalie shot up from a four to a seven. Her labor seemed to be progressing nice and fast, but she looked like a wreck each time her face contorted in pain. It made me really thankful that Edward and I decided to wait on kids.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Emmett quietly and he asked for coffee-the strongest, blackest kind I could find. I nodded and set back out to the cafeteria. The hospital was huge, and I may have gotten lost a time or two, but as I walked the halls and took in people's attire, I was momentarily thankful that I was dressed well. Had Rose called me at midnight, I would have shown up with a frow in sweats, but now I was in a blue button-down with white cami and skinny jeans. Not the most dressed up, but nice enough.

Every corner I took and elevator door that opened, I looked for Edward. I knew he was busy, but he could be anywhere at any time so I still looked. Of course, even after buying two cups of coffee I hadn't caught a glimpse of him anywhere, but it was the effort that counted. Once Rosalie delivered the baby, I'd go find him.

When I got back up to the room, I was shocked to hear Rosalie was already at a nine. It seemed like I had blinked and she was ready to push, but that is what it felt like. I hadn't intended on staying for that part, but she grabbed my hand and wouldn't let it go. So, while Emmett held one leg up and one hand, I held the opposite side. For as fast her labor went, pushing didn't come easy and, on more than push, she swore she couldn't do it. I let Emmett do the talking as he assured her she could.

Nearly two hours later, a screaming baby boy was brought into our world. He topped the charts at nine pounds and thirteen ounces and twenty and a half inches long. He had Emmett's hair and Rosalie's nose, and his name was Wyatt Emmett Cullen.

He was absolutely adorable, though quite a bit messy as was the whole process, but once Rosalie was stitched up and covered; I began to tip-toe out. I promised to return, but explained that I needed to tell Edward. They both nodded knowing that this was their bonding time that I had no reason to intrude on. The proud parents were completely glowing.

Finding Pediatrics at the hospital was easy once I found the map, so I took the elevator up and walked straight to the nurse's station.

Two women, I'd say a few years older than me, were talking quietly as a body breezed by out of the corner of my eye. When they both exchanged a stare, I shrugged. They seemed…weird.

"Can I help you?" the blonde one asked.

"Yeah, actually, do you know if Edward Cullen is up here right now?" I asked as the woman's eyes widened for a second before returning to normal.

"I think he is. That's the new resident we just got, right, Tammy?" the blonde asked the brunette, Tammy, right next to her. She coughed almost choked for a second before nodding.

"Um, yeah, I think so. He's probably in with a patient right now though, if you'd like to leave a message…" Tammy explained, but I shook my head.

"No, it's okay, I can wait," I informed them as they each nodded slowly.

"It'll probably be a while, he's…" Her voice trailed on, but I nearly snorted as I realized these women were mooning over my husband. The thought should have bothered me, but instead, I found it a bit humorous. It definitely explained the looks, and the blonde's sudden defensive attitude towards me.

"Oh, I know he's busy, but I just need him for a minute," I clarified politely. However, my smile faded when the blonde leaned into Tammy's shoulder and said, 'We could all use a minute with Cullen.'

"That's great to know," I stated looking pointedly at the blonde, who's name I couldn't read since her tag was backwards, "But, really I just need him for a minute. His sister-in-law just had a baby and he should know in case he wants to pop down to meet his nephew."

"Oh, of course, one second," Tammy immediately said as she popped up and looked at a chart. "He's in with Jeremy right now, let me page him for you. What did you say your name was again?"

"Bella Cullen," I answered.

"You two don't look related," the blonde piped up.

"God, I'd hope not, I'm his wife, not a relative." The smile on my face was sickly sweet, almost exactly how I had dealt with Tanya, but this girl didn't bother me near as much. She appreciated Edward's good looks, but who didn't? I knew he'd be faithful so I refused to let her get to me. Esme also had a nurse story for every area Carlisle had ever worked in, so, really, I was somewhat prepared to face woman like this.

Not even three minutes later, Edward came breezing down the hall, but his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked concerned, probably having no idea why I'd show up.

"I'm fine," I replied with a smile. "I was with Rose when her water broke so I've been here for a while. They had the baby, so if you get some time I thought you'd want to say hi. They're in room 804."

"Oh wow," he yawned and I felt bad for as tired as he looked. "Yeah, I can actually walk down now if that's okay?"

"Yeah, it should be," I answered.

"Tammy, if anyone looks for me just page a 911 message for me. I'm just going down to OB for no more than ten minutes," he rattled off as both of the nurses nodded.

Edward reached for my hand as I smiled up at him. When the elevator door closed, I wasn't surprised when his lips found mind. With no other passengers it was nice just to be alone for a second.

"How has your day been?" I asked when the door opened, letting new people in.

"Hectic, but good. I love this floor, and I don't ever want to leave," he swore, as I smiled.

"You know, our kids will be lucky to have a Pediatrician for a father, though I doubt they'll get away with faking sick for school," I teased. "Though, after watching Rosalie, how does ten years sound?"

"I didn't think you were going to be in the room?" Edward asked, but I shrugged.

"Your mom was supposed to be here, so I stepped in. He was a big boy though, don't you dare let our kids do that to me," I stated seriously as we knocked on Rose's door. I immediately heard a 'come in' so the door swung open to Rosalie eating and Emmett walking around with Wyatt in his arms.

"You came," Emmett cheered enthusiastically.

"Of course," Edward replied sarcastically. "I don't have long though, so let me wash my hands first." When he stepped over to the sink, it gave me a chance to admire him in his white coat. God, I'd never tire of looking at him, and even more so when his hands shot out for Wyatt.

"Bro, meet your nephew, Wyatt," Emmett announced as he placed the sleeping baby into Edward's arms.

"Wow," Edward breathed out with a smile. "He's perfect, congratulations. How are you feeling?" His questions turned to Rosalie.

"I'm great," Rose replied quietly. "I'm glad you could come down and see him before the onslaught. My mom is like an hour away and your mom is only two hours." Even though Rosalie spoke clearly, her voice was still a little slow and weary.

"Well, he made sure to come at the best time," Edward noted. "He just wanted to make sure to get some mommy and daddy alone time." With that, he placed the baby back in Emmett's arms. "I need to head back, but I'll try and stop in again tomorrow if that's okay?"

Both Emmett and Rosalie nodded, and I made them promise to call if they needed anything. They swore they would, and we left to give them the last bit of peace they'd get before the moms arrived.

"Will you be home tonight?" I asked, and Edward nodded.

"Probably around midnight or so," he answered. "Today has been a decent day, and I'll have off until eight."

"Hmmm," I hummed against his lips for a second. "I'll see you at home then."

"You'll be the death of me," he swore before taking the opposite elevator from me.

That night, Edward came home on time, and he had no idea what had me so riled up to tear his clothes off and ride him. He didn't need to know he had nurses falling at his heels-for now, it would be my little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Life is...trying. Lack of sleep sucks, but DH has a weird work week so it threw me off all weekend. He only worked 3 more days this month, so hopefully once things calm down I can finish this thing quickly. I want to mark it complete no later than my birthday :)<br>In other news, my house is de-lakified. They guys came today to fix the burst pipe only to have it cause another back-up issue in my girls' bathroom essentially flooding the entire thing. Yeah-great fun, but it's all fixed...thank God, and I have two working bathrooms again! I'm also living in laundry hell still-I need a maid to put it all away, or I need to buy less...like that'll ever happen!**

**How was everyone's weekend?  
><strong>


	49. Waffle

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Waffle

"Wyatt Emmett Cullen, get off your aunt's table!" Rosalie hollered for the second time as a not-so-little-anymore, Wyatt shook his head no before jumping off and running away. With Arabella in her arms, she shifted her body up and went after him, snatching him around the cookie plate and immediately popping him in the corner for timeout. He wailed, she shrugged and sighed.

Wyatt was a fun child to put it mildly. He was fiercely stubborn like his mother, but had the charm and looks of his father. Together, it was pretty hard to stay frustrated with him for long, but Rosalie managed to keep him in place, mostly, at least until his sister was born. Wyatt loved Arabella, but took every chance he had when Rosalie's hands were busy to get into trouble. That was why he was now running amuck as everyone, including Alice, sat in my condo helping me finish last minute details for Edward's party.

Three long, horrendously hellish years were finally passed us, and we were finally able to celebrate the end of Edward's residency. He received his letter back from the boards and was officially granted a license to practice medicine, though he was elated it was trumped when he was offered a full-time position at John Hopkins on the Pediatrics floor. Seeing the smile on his face made every lonely night, last minute dinner, stolen minutes at the hospital all seem worth it.

When the charity first took off, it was like a whirlwind for me. No one had ever done it and yet an outpouring of support immediately followed. Six months later, I revealed three houses in one week. Esme and Carlisle beamed and bragged to anyone who would listen, which was everyone given who they were, and even Edward managed to come up for a few days to see it. I had never been happier than seeing the looks on the family's faces when they not only got a house, but got a perfectly put together house they could take pride in.

I did eventually become incorporated and had a growing list of clientele all over the New England area which kept me busy, as well. Finding time for each other became difficult, but through a lot of patience and understanding, Edward and I got through it stronger than ever.

Life was hectic, but good. Alice and Jasper got married a few months after she moved to Baltimore, and Alice became such a huge help in the day-to-day workings of the charity and business that I flat out hired her. She thought I was joking, but I needed an extra set of hands and we worked seamlessly together.

Now that Edward was finally in a position to slow down, I felt like I could breathe, which was why I wanted this party to be perfect. I rented out the local Country Club, Esme, Carlisle, and a few family members and friends were flying in, I hired the caterer, and planned all the decorating myself.

"Did the sign come in yet?" Rose asked after she sat back down with the baby.

"No, but it's due to be delivered tomorrow, along with the flowers and ribbon," I rattled off as I looked down at my notepad. I should have started planning this thing like a year ago, versus two months ago, but I hadn't thought about how hard it was to throw a party so big. Of course, Esme made it look easy, but I wasn't so lucky.

"Bella, I talked to the band yesterday and they're confirmed now, so we're good on music," Alice informed me as I checked it off my list.

My stomach started to grumble and, for a second, the letters on the page blurred together as I blinked rapidly.

"You okay?" Alie asked after a second.

I nodded my head with a shrug. I was sure my eyes were just going cross-eyed from looking down at the paper so much in the past few days, yet when it happened again a minute later, I actually tilted to the side.

"Bella, when did you last eat?" Alice questioned as I tried to think back.

"We had waffles for breakfast," I replied. "I've wanted them all week for some reason, so Edward came home with one of those Belgium waffle makers, and I've been making them non-stop."

"Maybe we should have an early lunch?" she suggested, but Rosalie was too busy shaking her head.

"Are you late?" Rosalie blurted out as my shoulders shot up. My eyes widened as my mouth hung open. Was she joking?

"What? No, I mean, I'm on the shot so my periods aren't regular, but I'm not pregnant," I brushed off, but Rose's eyebrows simply rose in challenge.

"Look, I'm just saying you may want to test," she spoke cautiously, "You've been more emotional than normal, you're craving food, and you seem woozy. I've kind of been there, ya know, twice now."

"Whatever," I shooed off before going back to my notepad.

An early lunch, four phone calls, six e-mails, and three hours later; everyone was vacating my condo. Edward wasn't duer home until that night, and I was exhausted so I decided to lay down for a nap. Rosalie's words continued to play in my head, but I continued to ignore them. I was on the shot, it simply wasn't possible.

When I woke up an hour later puking, I questioned if I was sick. With no fever and no other symptoms, I begrudging grabbed my purse and hit the pharmacy. There were way too many choices and brands and colors, and even one that read in multiple languages, but I grabbed the one with words and ran out of there. God, it felt humiliating.

The drive back to the condo was hell. It was like the box was mocking me from the front seat. Life was just settling down, the last thing we needed was to add was a baby, though if it did happen now would be better than two years ago. But, still, I was on the shot, it was impossible.

And, I continued to tell myself it was impossible until two agonizingly long minutes passed and the word: 'Pregnant' appeared on the screen. My first instinct was to pick up the phone and call my GYN asking how this happened, but my thoughts were interrupted by the shutting of a door. I fumbled quickly with the test and box and threw it under the medicine cabinet before emerging from the bathroom with the most normal expression on my face.

"Hey." Edward breezed in and kissed my forehead. "Have you started dinner?"

"No," I stuttered before recovering my voice. It broke only slightly revealing my emotions, but Edward didn't seem to catch it. "No, I took a nap, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you've been running yourself ragged. How about I take you out? I have some news I wanted to discuss with you," he informed me as I shook my head no.

"What news?" I asked point blank and walked into the living room to sit down. With my feet curled up under me, Edward delivered a crushing blow.

That was when Edward was approached for a spot in the surgical residency group. He swore that he hadn't asked for it, but it was offered, and he was considering it. Of course, it would mean a better position, more money, but first two more years of hell. A normal residency was three, surgical was five, and though I should have been happy for him, I wasn't. How could I be, knowing that if he took this I would have to kiss my husband goodbye for another two-year's while I watched him miss out on our child's life.

I started crying, though really bawling would have been a better description. He seemed so happy and excited, but I just didn't know how to muster up the courage to smile. I felt like an awful wife.

"Bella, please don't cry. I don't have to take it, I just thought that if I had time now would be the best option," he rattled off every reason in the book for him to take it, while I held the only piece of information that I knew would stop that in its tracks.

"What about your position?" I asked.

"I'll still have it; I'd just have to tack hours on elsewhere. It won't be easy, hell, it'll probably be worse than my first year," he answered. "Bella, I know this hasn't been easy, but I thought you'd be more excited about this."

"I'm pregnant," I whispered under my breath, but it was loud enough for Edward to hear me. His face froze, as did his voice. He looked at me pointedly, before letting out a slow breath of air.

"You're pregnant?" he repeated as I nodded. "I got dizzy earlier, and Rose made an off handed remark. I didn't think she was right, but it plagued at me. I had just read the results when you walked in the door. I'm so, so sorry." I started to bawl again, but this time two strong arms engulfed me while Edward whispered words into my ear.

"Don't apologize, I'm just…I know nothing is one-hundred percent, but wow. God, are you feeling better now?" He pulled away from me with a smile, yet tears still stung my eyes.

"Yeah, just really tired," I admitted honestly, as Edward's hand slide from mine, up to my leg, and finally resting on my stomach.

"I'll let them know tomorrow that my answer is no," Edward announced without hesitation as my face shot up. "What? Would have been a good opportunity? Sure, but it doesn't mean I can't do it later. I told you when we got married that I wanted to wait so I didn't miss anything, and I meant that. You're not going to be alone in this, Bella. Surprise or not, this baby is loved and will be cared for by both of us."

This time, as the tears poured down from my face it wasn't out of fear, but happiness. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered over my lips. "Does Chinese sound okay? I think tonight should just be a movie night, how does that sound?"

I nodded, and an hour later we were surrounded by a handful of take-out containers with _Water for Elephants_ playing on the television, happily content in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it :) Only a few more chapters left :)<br>**


	50. Persuade

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Persuade

Edward came home the next day to tell me how disappointed Nicholas had been to hear his decision, but when he explained why, Nicholas completely understood. I was amazed at how Carlisle's college rival had become Edward's mentor. It wasn't rare to be called out to dinner or to some event that Nicholas and his wife, Anna, were inviting us too. While meeting Anna, I learned of all the wonderful opportunities in the hospital including the committee that oversaw the Children's Christmas party, Egg Hunt, and Fourth of July.

The children Edward worked with were sick and most went in and out of the hospital a lot. When they couldn't be with their families at home during the holidays, the committee did what it could to bring the cheer to them.

That was how I found myself at Target, with Alice, shopping for Christmas gifts to stash away for the party in December. Really, it was early to be shopping, but with the amazing clearance, I couldn't resist. Though the committee had funds and donations, whether I saw money back or not, it wouldn't have changed how fast I was filling up the carts.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Alice asked, and I nodded with a smile.

Though the fatigue and dizziness didn't subside for several weeks, my doctor felt comfortable letting me wait until my tenth week for my first appointment. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be too paranoid, nor did I want to rush in to be told I was too early to see anything and freak. So, I waited…patiently, or as patiently as I could, but tomorrow would finally be the day.

"Very much so," I replied as I threw two more Barbie's into the cart. "I think it'll be more real once I can see the baby. I mean, I know he or she is growing inside of me, but I can't feel anything yet, so…"

"You're glowing," Alice teased with a smirk.

"Are you sure? My face isn't breaking out again, is it?" I deadpanned, but she just rolled her eyes. I had managed to ask her when she would be next, but she and Jasper were waiting a few more years.

"Do you think we have enough, boss?" she asked as we surveyed the carts. I glared as she used the nickname I had grown to hate.

"Yeah, I think we are," I replied, "But, enough with the boss."

"What? I think it's funny," she defended, but I just shook my head as we walked towards the registers.

That night, when Edward came home, we decided to spend the night curled up in bed after we ate dinner. I had my head inside a baby book, while Edward read one of his journals. Rosalie had tried to warm me to stay away from pregnancy books, but I felt like I should be somewhat prepared so I ignored her warnings. After reading ten pages in and learning of all the things that could go wrong, I quietly shut the book and laid my head down on my pillow as thoughts of genetic testing and chromosomal defects swirled in my mind. God, I wanted my mom to still be alive.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he shifted his body towards mine.

"Do you worry that we'll find out something went wrong, tomorrow?" I asked in a small voice as recognition played on his face. He tossed his own book on the nightstand before curling into my side.

"Bella," he whispered as his hands trailed up to my stomach. "Am I worried? A little, but I think all new parents questions everything, even though I'm a doctor I feel completely out of my element here. But, I have faith that our baby is growing just fine. If not, we'll handle it then, together, but please don't worry yourself. What is done is done; it can't be persuaded to change now."

"You're such a doctor." I sighed.

"Does that bother you?" Edward asked quietly, but I shook my head no. He was a doctor through and through, but that didn't change my feelings towards him. It actually helped balance us out, because he'd think logically, while I'd think emotionally. I knew I had to have faith in my body, but pepping talking myself into not-panicking was starting to feel like a backfire. "Just trust in your body, it was built for this. It knows what it's doing…" His words trailed off as his lips lowered onto my neck.

Involuntarily, I shivered against him. Without moving his mouth, Edward reached for the blanket to pull up over our bodies probably assuming I was cold. His hand trailed back down until it reached the hem of my nightgown. When he pulled back to look at me, I knew he was silently asking for permission. Before we found out I was pregnant sex was never a planned or cautious act. Of course, there were nights where we were afforded the time to spend hours in bed, while others felt like a race. But, wow it felt different. I knew sex couldn't hurt the baby, but it was like Edward forced himself to be more gentle which naturally caused everything to be more drawn out. Every shot of pleasure and orgasm were slowly pulled from me until I was a heaping breathless mess in his arms.

A little more than an hour later, Edward was pulling me into his arms as I placed my head on his chest. My breathing was starting to steady as his hand rubbed up and down my spine. Though my body was satisfied and my mind was sufficiently occupied, I couldn't help but wonder what the next day would bring. But, I knew Edward as right…we'd face it together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, time for my epicly random an. Let's start with I HATE plumbing! So, I had a lake under my house, well, fixing that caused 1589707391381 other problems to include sewage shooting UP the drains in my shower and bathtub. I've now bleached them THREE times, including tonight, in the past week. Maintenance is coming back out again tomorrow, and I'm making the poor guys brownies because this sucks-and stinks!**

**Onto the time jump-a few asked why, simply put because I tried writing other stuff out and I deleted it all. I tried a last-minute dinner thing, work party, visits at the hospital and it messed with the overall flow. Maybe I'll post a few as like "sideshots" at the end, but I wanted to progress and just skipping over most of his residency seemed like the best option. **

**And, I know this end may seem like a cliffie-it's not, it's just the best ending spot I've got. Lots more tomorrow, even some shopping for our lovely couple-now, what will Edward think of Target furniture hmmm...LOL. See ya soon, I have to go bake now.  
><strong>


	51. Break

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Break

Sitting in the waiting room was a bit nerve wracking. Filling out the paperwork was, by far, the longest part next to waiting on Edward. Of course, he wanted to pick me up from home so we could drive in together, but a patient of his crashed and he couldn't be pulled away.

Though I was disappointed, I shrugged it off. When he came breezing in three minutes before my appointment time, I stood up with a smile and returned his hug.

"I'm so sorry," he tried to apologize, but I cut him off with the shake of my head.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Stable, for now, at least," he answered warily. Edward tried his best to keep his patients at arms-length emotionally, but I could always tell when he just couldn't separate his feelings. This little boy was definitely one of those cases.

The nurse who had checked me in called us back a few minutes later and escorted us to a room where a gown laid on the table. I grimaced at the itchy hospital cloth, but undressed and sat down on the bed a few minutes later.

"Are you still nervous?" Edward asked as he grabbed my shaky hands. I nodded my head as I took a few deep breathes. "I love you, I wish I knew what to say outside of it'll all be fine, but we're in this together."

I looked over at him and nodded as the knock sounded at the door. Dr. Roberts walked in with a pleasant smile on his face, as he asked me a few questions about my paperwork. Unfortunately, I had to leave most of my family history blank because I didn't know it. Charlie and I weren't talking, and my mom wasn't alive to ask questions, so when he asked a few things I froze up like a deer-in-headlights.

"Bella, it's okay," Edward soothed, but emotionally I felt all over the place.

"Okay, Bella. Your chart looks good, we have you estimated to be dated at ten weeks and three days, so let's have a look okay," Dr. Roberts explained, as I nodded. "The baby will still be small, so I'm going to try to get a good view externally, but, if you're still too new, I can use the internal probe, okay?"

"That sounds fine," I answered as warm jelly hit my stomach. Edward stood at my side with his hand in mine, a smile on his face, and his neck cranked around to see the ultrasound screen. At my angle, I couldn't see anything, so when Edward's eyebrows immediately shot up, I freaked.

"What's wrong?" I blurted out anxious for any news.

"Nothing," Edward answered, but his eyes stayed glued to the screen. He was still smiling, so that was a good sign, but still, what weren't they saying?

"Edward?" I tugged on his hand as his eyes snapped to me. He leaned down to kiss my forehead, while Dr. Roberts turned the screen towards me.

What I could clearly define was a head, small body, with arms and legs, jumping around like a bean. My eyes widened, and my heart felt like it was about to burst. I never thought I could love someone so much, and to know he or she was jumping around as I watched was amazing.

"Well, the good news is, the baby looks great, heart rate is solid, and all appears to be well. Now, we have miscalculated Bella. Instead of ten weeks, you are actually sixteen weeks. There is nothing to be concerned about, we'll adjust your due date, but we'll need to schedule your anatomy scan sooner, and if you'd like the genetic panel done it would need to be done today before the cut-off," Dr. Roberts rattled off.

"Sixteen weeks?" I questioned. How had I been so far a long and not have known it?

_So much for the shot. _

"Yes, this puts you right at March fourth for your adjusted due date," he replied as he spun the wheelie thing.

"Not knowing for so long, I mean, that baby won't be hurt because, I didn't know?" I asked, but both Edward and Dr. Roberts shook their heads no at the same time.

"No, Bella," Edward explained, "It would be different if you'd be drinking or partying, but we haven't so you don't need to worry. It just means we jumped ahead and don't have to wait as long."

"Stealing my job?" Dr. Robert joked as he shot Edwards a sideward glance. I knew Edward had worked under him during his OB/GYN rotation, so I wasn't surprised as they bantered back and forth for a few seconds. "Well, I'm going to let you get dressed, figure out what you want to do with the genetics side, and I'll have the nurse come in with a folder for you, okay?"

I nodded my head as he exited the room. Edward already had a warm cloth waiting for me to clean my belly off, and I slide my clothes back on a few seconds later.

"You still want the tests done, right?" I asked Edward, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I do. It won't change anything, except being prepared if something is wrong. The tests aren't meant to scare you, just to make sure that if there is something we need to know about, we know about it so we're prepared from second one," he rattled off half-doctor, half-husband like.

"Okay," I agreed. We had lengthy talks about all the testing in the past few weeks. Part of me was scared that knowing would make something go wrong, or the tests would show something wrong and nothing actually be wrong, but Edward really was right. If there was an issue, catching it sooner than later was better.

The nurse walked in a few seconds later with a calendar, packet of information, and her kit. I cringed into Edward's side as she drew my blood, but was relieved when it was all over. Another appointment was scheduled for four weeks later, along with a radiology appointment a week before that.

Right as we were signing out, Dr. Roberts popped his head around the corner.

"I forgot to ask, are you finding out the gender or waiting?" His question caught me off guard, but Edward told him that we'd be finding out. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure before I congratulated you on your daughter."

My eyes immediately widened at his remark.

"You could tell?" I asked just to be sure, and he nodded.

"Yeah, they'll have an extra copy of the ultrasound in your file if you'd like it. You'll get confirmation again in radiology, but I've yet to be wrong, and sixteen weeks is far enough along to tell. It's definitely a girl."

"Thank you," I replied emotionally, as I looked at Edward. He had a very proud smile on his face, as he thanked Dr. Roberts as well.

When we exited the clinic, I was sad that I had to give my husband back. We had just found out we were having a little girl, and admittedly, I wanted to go buy something pink.

"When will you be home?" I asked.

"Well, I have two patients to check in on, and I could cut out a little early. That is, if you want to go upstairs with me for about twenty minutes," Edward offered, as my head nodded up and down.

Wrapping his hand in mine, Edward led me to the elevators. The smile on his face was beaming as he dropped me off at his office, leaving me with a kiss before walking off. Once the door shut, I sighed not having a clue what to do. I pulled out my phone, but remembered Alice was flying with Jasper this morning, and Rosalie was probably trying to get the kids down to nap. I could have called Esme, but Edward would have wanted to be there, which left me bored. So, instead, I walked out to the nurse's station looking more for something to drink than company, but was happy to see Tammy sitting at the desk.

"Hi, Bella," she said brightly. Since my original encounter with Tammy, I had to admit things had gotten better. No more sideward remarks about my husband, and the blonde girl from that day had transferred to the ICU. Of course, there were other nurses, but I never paid them much mind…he was mine after all.

"Hey, Edward's fridge is empty again." I scrunched my nose up, as she laughed and reached into the nurse's fridge for a Sprite. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Waiting on, Dr. Cullen?" she asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I had an appointment downstairs, and he just wanted to check on two of his patients before we head out," I explained as she nodded.

"Is everything okay?" she asked genuinely. I was pretty sure Edward hadn't told anyone at work about the baby yet, except Nicholas, so I simply nodded my head with a shrug.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I heard from behind me, as I turned to see none other than Nicholas walking up behind me.

"Hello," I greeted formally with a smile, "What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for your husband, who appears to be busy," he explained. My face must have shown my disappointment as I assumed it meant he wouldn't be able to leave anymore, because Nicholas immediately cocked his head. "Though, I assume you I could ask you, I came to hear about your appointment. I got the day right, yes?"

"You did and all is fine," I explained vaguely as Tammy listened in.

"I'm glad to hear that. I had to admit, I was shocked when Edward turned down surgery, but when he explained why, I realized he truly is nothing like his father," Nicholas rattled off, as it became my turn to tilt my head to the side. "Emmett was about three months old when Carlisle started his rotation. God, I don't know how Esme did it, that boy, God, he gave everyone hell."

"I didn't know that," I offered as he nodded. I sort of felt bad for Esme knowing what she went through alone, but I guess that is what love was all about…doing extraordinary things, though I wouldn't lie and say I wasn't happy that Edward said no without a second though. "Yes, well, you can have him in surgery eventually," I teased to lighten the mood.

"Having a party without me?" Edward asked, as he appeared right behind me.

"Not a party, just making sure all went well," Nicholas offered, as Edward nodded. He looked a bit suspicious, though I doubted anyone else knew it. The way his eyes subtly went up gave him away for me.

"Everything is perfect. Did you tell them?" he asked me, but I shook my head no. I didn't feel like it was my place to make such an announcement in Edward's workplace.

"Tell us what?" Tammy interjected reminding me that she was still standing there.

"Well, Bella is pregnant," Edward explained as Tammy squealed. "And, it's a girl."

"I didn't realize you were so far along," Nicholas remarked while looking at Edward.

"We didn't either until the appointment. They moved my due date to March," I offered.

"March," Nicholas repeated. "Not that you could have changed it, but I like March better. I won't have to re-arrange quite so much."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," I deadpanned with a seriously sarcastic look.

"Sorry, that probably sounded terrible to you," Nicholas replied, and for a split second I saw the guy who we constantly went out to dinner with, versus the doctor he had been since the second he walked up. "What I mean is, scheduling in Edward's paternity leave won't mean as much re-arranging, and he'll be able to take off longer if you want."

"I see," I joked with a grin. "Thank you for that."

"Are you out for the day then?" Nicholas asked Edward.

"Yeah, I just finished up, Grady is on now, and I'm going to go treat my girls to lunch and shopping," he rattled off, as the men exchanged a few more words, Tammy swore the nurses would be throwing me a shower, and we said our goodbyes.

"Want to take my car? Then, we can swing by later and grab yours," Edward asked.

"That sounds fine," I replied before we set off.

We wound up at our normal café as I scarfed down a Ruben. I hadn't even realized how hungry I was until it was set down in front of me and my mouth watered.

"Still no regrets?" I asked quietly after half of my sandwich disappeared.

"Regrets for what?" he countered.

"The surgical stuff," I clarified.

"Nope," he popped. "It's not that it's something I'll never do, it's just not a priority. I mean, at the time, it made sense, but now, no way."

"I'm glad you feel that way." I slide my hand across the table until it reached his, and smiled.

"Like I could ever feel any other way? I love you, and I love her. When we got married, I swore I wanted an equal partner, and I meant it. Making you raise our baby, by yourself, for two years isn't being very equal," he responded, and I definitely agreed.

"Your mom did it," I pointed out.

"I know," he answered. "I talked to my dad about it after it was offered to me and we told them you were pregnant. He still has a lot of regrets about it, he missed a lot with Emmett, and he only had me to make-up for all that."

"Yeah, but you at least know I would have stood by you, right?" I knew he wasn't going to change his mind, that much was clear, but I still wanted him to know it wouldn't have made me run for the hills. I would have definitely been disappointed, maybe even a little heartbroken, but I would have gotten passed it.

"And, that is why I love you so much. Your generosity and heart make you the most amazing woman I know," he answered as he leaned over the table to kiss me. I smiled as he pulled away, and we paid for the check a few minutes later.

Edward didn't even ask me where I wanted to shop before we pulled into Target. He knew me way too well to assume I'd want to go to a specialized boutique or something, but walking into the baby area made me giggly. Shopping for Rosalie had been fun, but shopping for us was on a whole other level.

"So, what do you want to buy?" he asked as his fingers glided over a few pink sleepers.

"Everything," I joked as he laughed.

"That could be arranged," he pointed out, as I glared at him. "Though, I imagine you'll eventually want to set up a registry here."

"That is true, but maybe some clothes? I wanted to look at cribs and stuff," I rattled off, as Edward froze. "Oh, no."

"Bella, we buy furniture at furniture stores, not at Target," Edward pointed out, but I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. Instead of arguing, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the display where a full sized crib, dresser, changing table, and rocking chair were all laid out.

"What's wrong with this set, in white?" I asked.

"Bella," Edward said, but then stopped. "I'm not going to win, am I?"

"Probably not," I replied honestly. "I've used this exact set in several of the houses I've put together, and it's gorgeous, sturdy, and safe. It's not like I'd get something that's easy to break. Besides, we can splurge on a set she'll use for life later on, but a crib set she'll use for a year or two?"

"Okay," he sighed and kissed my head. "I suppose that makes sense, but I'll get to spoil her elsewhere, right?"

"Of course, silly. Just wait until you see all the toys," I teased as I lead him to the bouncers, exersaucers, tummy mats, and jumpers.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a good day-my entire family woke up sick, yeah, but the girls still had a blast. I freaked out over my girls having the same number of gifts, and my 18-month old latched onto one thing and couldn't have cared less about the rest-go figure. My three year old, on the other hand, loved everything equally so I suppose it all evened out. I'm a little doped up on DayQuil, fixing to be NyQuil, cough drops, and I'm thanking God I just stockpiled free Puffs with Lotion. <strong>

**Next update soon. This story should be wrapped up in like 2-4 more updates.**


	52. Cage

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Cage

"Edward, I feel like I'm in a cage," I whined as he set the tray down in front of me. "I can't stand being bed ridden."

It had been two weeks since we realized my body was already dilating, and I was immediately put on bed rest. With ten weeks to go, if my body could hold off for just one more month, the baby would be at a far better chance of avoiding the NICU. Of course, I was aiming to go at least six more weeks, if not ten, but I had a feeling my body would revolt.

"I know," he sympathized while giving me a kiss on my forehead. "But, it won't last forever, and…"

"I know, trust me I know, it's better for Cassandra, I know." At my last word, I started to bawl. My body had handled being pregnant just fine and for it to fail me now was just too much.

While Edward continued to work his shifts, Esme had temporarily moved in to make sure I didn't have to get up for anything outside of the bathroom or shower. The first few days weren't so bad. I had my Kindle, my iPad, and my phone, but then the novelty wore off, and I just wanted to feel somewhat normal again. Of course, it could have been worse since they didn't want to release me from the hospital at all, but Edward pulled it so I could go home. Granted it meant being waited on hand and foot, along with having a digital fetal heart monitor at my disposal, but still, I was home.

"Shh, Bella, please don't cry," Edward pleaded as I did my best to dry my eyes. His eyes were so tired, he was coming off a double, he hadn't even shed his clothes yet, and still he was waiting on me. Somehow, that made me cry harder into his chest. "Baby, it kills me to watch you cry."

"I'm sorry," I hiccupped after a minute, but his lips just brushed over my forehead.

"Why don't we just lie down for a few minutes," Edward suggested as he gently laid down next to me. I swore, he had been treating me like porcelain since the second we got pregnant, but now, now it was so much worse.

"Okay," I replied as I turned into his side. "How was your day?"

"Tiring, but good. That little girl I've been telling you about got discharged today," he explained, as I nodded into his chest. "The stuff you ordered arrived today. I'll start working on the nursery this weekend."

"I hate that I can't help," I mused quietly. If there was anything I regretted it was thinking I had another few months to put together Cassie's nursery. Now I would have to rely on everyone else.

"No one says you can't," Edward pointed out. "I can set up the reclining chair in there, and you can order me around."

"Really?" I asked as my head tilted up to his.

"Of course," he answered like it was the most natural answer in the world. "Bella, you just have to take it easy physically, that doesn't mean you can't use your mouth or arms.

"I know this is hard on you, but I promise to make it as easy as I can. I'm slowly starting to scale my shifts down, so I can be home a little bit more. I know I may seem like forever, but it's not, I swear."

"You're perfect," I whispered into his chest. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"How we both got so lucky?" he corrected. "Have you thought anymore about calling…"

"I can't make up my mind," I replied softly. "Part of me thinks I should, but the other half says why bother?"

"I'll support either decision," Edward reminded me, as I nodded with a yawn. "If you're tired, why don't you eat really fast, I'll catch a quick shower, and we can take a nap."

"Okay." I sighed and sat up to snack on the tray of food he had brought in earlier.

Time moved at the absolute slowest pace ever as I sat in bed all day. Even when Rosalie and Alice would visit, time still seemed to be at a standstill. Esme was absolutely amazing for putting her life on hold for us and each time I tried to thank her she just brushed me off. I knew I was lucky to have married into such an amazing family.

Being bed ridden came with a lot of spare time on my hands, which got me writing. The only real clear cut thing I had in my head was designing, so I started putting a book together on how to design with a very small budget. I had no clue what, if anything would ever come of it, but it kept my mind busy.

Cassie grew stronger and stronger as the days and weeks passed on. When we made it to thirty-two weeks, I felt like we could breathe a little easier, but when we reached thirty-four, I got excited. Dr. Roberts had been a God-sent about letting Edward supervise most of my care without having to go into the hospital too often. He offered to set up an induction at thirty-six weeks, but I said no. We knew once Cassie put me into labor, that would be it, and I was prepared to go as long as she'd want to.

When Esme knocked on my door with a bright smile on my face the day I hit thirty-seven weeks, I should have known something was up.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart," she sung sweetly and moved to open the bedroom curtains. "Now, you didn't take a shower last night, so you should now. I have a new outfit for you to change into, and I'll help you with your hair."

"Um, why would I get dressed up just to lie in bed all day?" I questioned warily.

"Bella, haven't you noticed yet that on days you change and shower, you feel more refreshed. Besides, I need to change the sheets anyway," she pointed out, but I shook my head.

"Edward does that," I reminded. There was definitely a give and take for power since Esme moved in. Certain things she just didn't need to do, and this was one of them.

"I know, but he's working late again, and the new sheets just came out of the dryer. Now, up, up," she urged, as I rolled out of bed.

Instinctively, I grabbed my stomach as I stood up and slowly waddled to the bathroom. Despite being on bed rest, my stomach still blew up like a watermelon. Cassie was an active bundle of rolling, and I could feel her hands pushing out at me. It felt really weird the first few times she rolled around and kicked, but now it was hard to imagine my day without her little nudges and kicks.

I had to admit, the shower felt nice even though I used the seat Edward installed through most of it. My back ached and my muscles felt tight as I stretched and let the water pour over me.

When I got back out, there was a pretty pink sundress laid out with a white long-sleeve shirt to wear under it, and a pair of silver flats to match. The shoes looked odd, since I didn't wear them in bed, but I shrugged it off and figured I'd humor Esme even though I hadn't worn shoes since Edward set me up in Cassie's nursery, though we were still waiting on furniture, the walls and closet were all done.

I smiled with my hands placed lovingly on my stomach…_not too much longer_, I thought. Esme knocked a few seconds later and had me sit down so she could brush out my hair.

"Esme, today is just like every other day," I started. "Why the special hair?"

"Well, today may not be like any other day. You could go into labor," she replied, but I shook my head.

"Nope, definitely not today. She's not ready yet," I answered confidently.

"Hmmm, you seem very sure of yourself," she mused, and I was. "Well, it's all done now, so enjoy your writing or reading. Can I get you anything?" she offered, but I told her no.

An hour went by before I saw Edward at our bedroom door.

"Your mom told me you were working late." Though I was smiling, Edward wasn't wearing his white coat, nor did he look dead exhausted.

"Well, I was working, just not at the hospital," he explained, as I nodded. "Would you like to see?" I nodded as he walked over and helped me out of bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked, "It's not like I can leave the condo."

"True, but that just means it came to you," he replied as the living room came into view. I looked over at him, and back at the living room, and back to him. "Surprise."

"But, what? How?" I asked, as the smiling faces of over thirty people sat around in what looked like a baby shower. I saw Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, a handful of nurses, and a few other friends. The banner across the table read, 'Congratulations', and everything was decorated in pink.

"We were scared if we all yelled surprise, that you'd go into labor," Alice explained as she ran up to me, throwing a pink sash around me, adding a pin to the side of my dress, and a tiara on my head.

"You're off of bed rest now. I talked to Dr. Roberts this morning, and he agreed, you can go into labor safely now, so you're free to move about at will," Edward explained quietly. "You'll need to take it easy to get your strength back, but it's safe now."

"Truly?" I asked, even though I knew Edward wouldn't lie. I had been so focused on staying pregnant for as long as I could, that I hadn't even thought of getting off of bed rest.

"I am. Now, enjoy the party, I'll be upstairs at Emmett's helping with the kids, if you need anything, I'm a phone call away," he assured me.

"Thank you," I whispered to him as he kissed my forehead.

Being able to move around made socializing and playing games a lot easier, but I did notice that I had to sit more often than normal, and I was just tired quicker than I would have ever been before. However, I still got through the food, the cake, the games, and the endless amounts of presents before waving goodbye to everyone.

When Edward appeared in the doorway, I smiled and greeted him with a hug.

"I'm so glad I can walk again," I joked.

"I am too," he assured me, as he grabbed my hand and lead me away from the door. "So, the final pieces got delivered today. I didn't want to spoil the shower, so I figured waiting to show you would be better. I have to warn you, my parents bought it, so it's not exactly what you picked out, but it's close," he warned, as I nodded. I knew Esme wouldn't have bought a Target crib set, but when the door swung open, I suddenly didn't care anymore.

The white crib accented the lavender and pink floral mural on its side of the room, while the dresser, changing table, and table stood out against the lavender walls. With tears in my eyes, I looked over at Edward and smiled.

"Now, we just need her to come," Edward announced as I nodded.

"Yup," I agreed. "I never thought we'd make it this far."

"Truthfully, me either, but you're strong. Now watch her be stubborn and not want to be born anymore," he teased, while I shot an irritated looked.

"Cassie, please don't do that to us," I whispered down at my belly.

"Edward, Bella," Esme called out from behind us. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt, but there's a phone call for Bella, and…"

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's your dad," Esme replied as my body froze.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still sick as hell, my editing probably sucks, my kids are driving me batty, and I swear to be back later tonight bringing you a baby ;p <strong>

**Bye!  
><strong>


	53. Box

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Prompt<strong>: Box

"Bella," Edward said tentatively. "You don't have to take that call."

"Why would he call? How does he even know our number?" I asked, though I wasn't sure who exactly I was asking. I finally felt like I was free to breathe again knowing that Cassie was safe and healthy, but now it felt like I was being boxed in again. I had no idea what to do.

"I wrote him," Esme interjected with guilt written all over her face. "It was weeks ago, months actually. When you were first put on bed rest, I wrote him a letter asking if your mom had had any complications. I thought if we knew, it may explain more, but he never replied, and I figured he threw the letter out. I didn't say anything to anyone, I'm sorry, Bella."

"Mom," Edward's voice was low and almost harsh.

"I'm sorry," she said again, as I nodded.

"I'll take the call," I answered as I moved to the living room. I wasn't even sure why I was accepting his call, but if he called to tell me about my mom, I should listen…for Cassie's sake or, at least, that is what I told myself.

Edward looked torn, and Esme still looked guilty, but I shooed them both away with my hand before picking up the receiver. My heart was pounding and my body felt hot, but I refused to let my nerves get the best of me.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Bella," Charlie's gruff voice sounded through the speaker.

"Yeah, it's me," I answered directly.

"I, uh, got Esme's letter. I guess I should say congratulations, have you…"

"No, I'm still pregnant," I interjected. After hearing his voice, my annoyance somehow rose. I assumed he got the letter when she first wrote it, which made me wonder why he was calling now. I had been on bed rest for almost ten weeks-weeks!

"I see, well, uh, Esme asked about your mom. It's been a while, but she lost a baby before you. I don't remember what the doctor called it, but, with you, they did this thing with stitches and she stayed in bed. It's why you were born so early," he explained.

"A clerage?" I asked. Dr. Roberts had asked me about my mom, but I didn't have a clue, nor could I find it in me to call Charlie.

"Yeah, I think that is what it was called," he answered.

"Well, thanks for calling," I said quickly, as my heart tore in half. I had waited for my dad to call or make any move, in fact, I had waited since I got married, but knowing he received Esme's letter and still waited, I just, I couldn't reconcile that. Where I thought I'd feel relief talking to him, it made me finally see that I just wasn't meant to be part of his life anymore, and he didn't have a place in mine. It was probably as much my fault as his, since I never pushed at him either, but it definitely showed that the missing hole was never there. The space where he belonged was filled by people who everyday showed that they loved and cared about me…he just didn't belong there anymore.

"Wait, don't hang up," he tried to interject, but my throat caught and I couldn't speak. "Look, I know I messed up…"

"Yeah, you did. You chose Jacob over me. I was your daughter and you walked out the door, packed my stuff up and left it with my best-friend," I snapped as I found my voice. "Look, I appreciate the call and thanks for the knowledge. Maybe things could have been different before, but it's been years, and I just…I'm happy now, finally, truly happy, and I'd prefer if you didn't call again."

With that, I hung up and started to cry. Edward moved at lightning speed to my side as he held onto me gently. It had been a while since I'd cried over missing my mom, but that was exactly who I wanted. Charlie didn't mean near as much as she did and that was who I wanted right then, knowing she would understand my struggle and worry.

"Bella, baby," Edward whispered into my ear, "I love you so, so much."

I nodded my head, but couldn't speak through my tears. Edward held me close for several minutes before I realized Cassie was moving like crazy.

"Go grab the monitor," I asked, as Edward nodded and shot off to the bedroom. When he returned, I lied down and let him find her. Hearing Cassie's heartbeat made me smile, and I realized my emotions must be the cause of her sudden hyperactivity. "I'm sorry, baby," I whispered down to my stomach, "Mama will try to calm down now."

"Is she being active?" Edward asked, and I nodded. He gently pressed is hands to my stomach in an attempt to sooth her, but she continued to stretch around.

"Ouch." I shifted uncomfortably as pain began to radiate in my back. Edward, of course, immediately shot his eyes up at me, but I shrugged the pain off. "Just back pain," I answered his unasked question, and he nodded.

"How about a shower?" he offered. Pain continued to radiate in my back, but I continued to brush it off until I actually grabbed for the door to the shower and cringed. Edward's hands immediately shot to each side of my hips to steady me, but as my eyes met him I think we both knew…it was time.

Staying home was out of the question, not because I didn't want to, but because Dr. Roberts made me swear to come in at the first sign of labor. So, that was what we did, and, like a good patient, I let them strap me down to the machines until I couldn't bear lying down anymore.

"Edward," I gritted out, as he massaged my lower back. "I want to walk."

"Okay," he replied and helped me take the monitors off. When the nurses came barreling in, he stopped them and explained that we were switching to the wireless monitors. When they argued that Dr. Roberts didn't agree to that, I may or may not have used colorful language to tell them off.

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asked, but I shook my head no. I just wanted her out…now.

When I finally got too tired to walk around anymore, I lied back in bed and attempted to breathe-of course, that was wishful thinking. Somewhere in it all, Edward told me Esme and Rosalie were out in the waiting room, but I told him no visitors. He nodded and shot a text out.

Hours passed and each second I thought I was about ready to give up Edward would reassure me that I could do it. Each kiss, each word kept me pushing forward until I felt fire, burning, hot, stretching, painful fire.

My nurse came in, checked me, and explained that she'd be getting Dr. Roberts. Of course, she kind of ran out, and I should have been alarmed, but I couldn't think through the pain and was thankful when all it took was three pushes before I heard her cry.

The absolute, most perfect cry I had ever heard coming from our daughter with pink rosy cheeks and Edward's greens eyes. Once she was cleaned off and placed on my chest, I looked down to see the baby I had been fighting to keep inside for so many weeks. Her lungs were strong, her Apgar's were great, and she was positively perfect.

Every second of bed rest was worth it, when I saw her little mouth yawn and know that she was ready to be born. Despite the pain, the boredom, the aches and pains, she was worth it…and, I knew, I'd do it all again.

"Thank you, Bella," I heard whispered over my ear as I tilted my head into his side. "She's perfect."

"She is," I answered back with tears in my eyes. Just like Edward and I, our little girl seemed to be a mix of both of us. She had my hair color, nose, and mouth, but Edward's green eyes and face. She was gorgeous and absolutely perfect.

When Edward dug out her first outfit, I smiled as I shifted up to dress her. It was a long, soft cotton gown, with pink sock, and a matching pink hat. Edward had gone shopping when I was put on bed rest and brought home a mirage of presents to cheer me up. The first thing I saw was this outfit, and I knew it would be the first thing she wore. Though it was a bit big, since she was only seven pounds, it was adorable. Edward snapped a picture to text out before I swaddled her up and brought her close to nurse.

Quietly, we sat together in awe of our new baby. Edward continued to shower us both with affection and love until we realized it was time to show her off, though I did grab a shower and change of clothes first.

After that, we did allow visitors and let everyone ooh and aww over Cassie.

"Oh my God, she's perfect," Alice squealed when it was her turn to hold her.

"She definitely is," Esme agreed. "Bella, about before…"

"Don't, it's okay," I cut her off, not wanting to think about the night before.

"Okay, well, just so you know, I'll be here until the weekend, and then the house goes back to being yours again," she commented.

"Thank you, for everything, really, Mom," Edward thanked her for both of us. I was still a little out of it, but I was very thankful that Esme gave up so much of her time for us.

"Of course," she brushed off, before demanding Cassie from Alice.

As much as I appreciated all the flowers, balloons, cards, and gifts, I was happy when everyone left. All I wanted to do was to hold Cassie without sharing for a while. When I looked down at my stomach, I felt empty knowing she wouldn't be rolling around anymore, but then she'd move, and I realized I had a whole new realm of moves and queues to learn.

Edward had long fell asleep in the chair a few hours later, but I continued to stay awake. I switched between holding Cassie and staring at her, but it was finally as I laid in bed, snuggled with my daughter that I realized how so much had changed in such a short time.

Vegas would always be a mark of irresponsibility on my part. Even though I met the most amazing man, who had given me the most amazing life, and the most perfect daughter, so much could have gone wrong. I realized that after talking to Charlie, I was still holding in resentment for him and such, fear that I would be the failure as a parent. I missed my mom, and I loved her, but I didn't want to be her. Cassie would never have to question where her next meal came from or if the rent was paid, in fact, she would never want for anything as long as we kept the balance of humility and appreciation equal.

So much of the past four years were like a rollercoaster. First stumbling into marriage, and then stumbling into a routine where I fully got to meet my husband while he completed the marathon otherwise known as his residency. Then, I got pregnant and life got even more interesting. But, now, even though the next few months would be spent with little sleep and trying to build yet another routine, I realized I could finally let it all go and live.

When I first introduced myself to Edward, I told him I was a no body. But, here and now, I realized how wrong that statement was. I may have been on the wrong path surrounded by the wrong people, but I was always someone.

And, now, I was a somebody with a life I could be proud of. I had my husband, my daughter, my business, and charity, but, most important, I had myself. And, I was proud of who I had become.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, The End :) I plan on an outtake or two, but for all intents and purposes, it's over. <strong>

**Being sick sucks, and thank you for all the get well wishes. I normally don't mind being sick so much, but when everyone else in my house is sick too-I don't exactly get much rest. **

**Thank you for all the love and support. I have to two ideas pulling for attention in my head, both would be WitFit type stories-honestly, I'm not sure I have it in me to go back to the old style of writing anymore. I should, but I don't know-what do readers prefer? Even, if it's not just my WitFit stories you read...is there a style you like the most? I'm curious in general. **

**Hitting over 1,000 reviews-which I hadn't even realized until someone wrote that in a review, makes my eyes bulge. My readers are amazing, and after these outtakes are done, I'm getting the Road E&B married with child, and then something...not sure what the something will be, but something. It's a toss up between a "Ghost of Christmas" type theme or a High-School fic where Bella get the worst advice known to man by her mother just before her death...hmm, thoughts?**

**God, I'm rambling, but I'm around! Follow me on twitter, I'm trying to get better about being active on facebook now that I realized I can have my personal account on Firefox and FFn on Chrome and run them simultaneously...now, I need a couponing facebook, but I'm out of browsers, Safari maybe LOL**

**Love ya'll!  
><strong>


	54. Do it

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogue Flex<strong>: "Do you think I should?" he asked.

"Daddy!" Cassie squealed as Edward carried her on his back. They had been playing horsey for the better part of an hour, as I sat on the couch looking on with a smile plastered on my face.

Just yesterday I was pregnant with her, and somehow, four years later she was a grown up little preschooler. Of course, she thought of herself as grown up and liked to show her attitude from time to time, but she'd forever be my baby.

"Daddy, put me down, please," she laughed again, but, this time, Edward turned to me.

"Do you think I should?" he asked with a goofy smirk. I looked up at Cassie who nodded her head vigorously, but I simply shrugged.

"Hmmm, I don't know," I mused teasingly, "She did say please. So, I guess so."

"Thank you, mama," Cassie exclaimed as she popped down from Edward's back and came to sit at my side.

With Cassie, bed rest started at twenty-eight weeks, sadly, with Henry, it started at twenty-four weeks. Just like his sister before him, Henry was a complete shock. I had gotten back on the shot shortly after I finished nursing Cassie, but it failed us again. Granted, we were thrilled to be adding to our family and we had already considering trying again soon, but the unexpected announced made trying to juggle Edward's job, my responsibilities, Cassie, and bed rest hell. Esme offered to move in to help, but I couldn't bear that thought. It was fine when it was just me, but I didn't want to be rendered useless in Cassie's eyes, so instead, Edward took time off. This time, instead of weeks, it was months, and I think Nicholas thought Edward was crazy at the suggestion, but he granted it anyway, despite swearing he'd be a slave one he did return. He also swore to work from home, which he did, mainly at night,

Having Edward home for the past two months had been an amazing rollercoaster. At first, I wasn't sure what to do with myself because he was always there, but then annoyance set in once I realized he was always there, and it seemed to flip and flop between the two. I'd remind myself how lucky I was, and be thankful again, then hormones would kick in, and the process would repeat. Once we found a routine and schedule that worked for us, it got better. Having to explain it all to Cassie wasn't the hardest because she considered me to be rather dull now, but the second she wanted snuggles or a story, she was back to being a 'mamas girl'.

However, now that we had finally reached the golden thirty-six week date, I was up and about a bit more. Of course, Edward preferred for me to sit, which was why I was the spectator to this evening's game, but, still, I enjoyed all the time I had with my husband and daughter. Soon, we'd have a son, and Edward and I had made the difficult decision to permanently take birth control into our own hands in the future.

Though I offered to have my tubes done, Edward would hear nothing of it. He told me that surgery was not an option when his procedure would be out-patient, so we agreed once Henry was a year old, he would make an appointment for a vasectomy.

It wasn't that we didn't love Cassie or love the fact that we'd be having another baby; it was just getting way too dangerous. My body went into overdrive at twenty-four weeks, and I actually did have to spend over a week in the hospital. Being away from Cassie was awful, and we both realized we just couldn't do this again. So, with every kick, bump, and squirm, I cherished and engraved it all into my mind, because this would definitely be our last pregnancy.

"Mama, can we get ice cream?" Cassie asked pulling me from my internal musing. I looked up at Edward who just shrugged noncommittally.

"Well, do you think you've earned ice cream?" I asked seriously, as Cassie sat back and nodded her head. Her bright green eyes glowing with excitement. "Hmm, I suppose we can, but go put on your shoes and jacket." Cassie immediately squealed before running off to her room.

"You sure you're up for it?" Edward asked quietly. I knew he was asking out of concern so I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and just nodded. Fresh air would be nice, even if it was a bit cold out.

Walking outside, down to the driveway, and into our car, made me realize how much I didn't miss the condo's elevator and parking garage. Once Emmett and Rosalie moved up to Cambridge, shortly after Cassie turned one, I asked Edward about moving out of the city. The condo wasn't bad before Cassie could walk, but she needed a yard with a swing set and room to explore. He agreed, and we began looking for places. It took a while, but we found the perfect house that wasn't too far from the hospital, provided the space we needed, and the yard we wanted. All of the neighbors were friendly and took to cooking meals for us in the past few months and keeping extra eyes on Cassie when we allowed her to play outside. It wasn't an issue for me to find a chair, but I couldn't move after her like Edward could.

When we pulled up to the ice cream shop, Edward rushed to my side and opened my door, reached for my hand and helped me out, before doing the same for Cassie.

"Do you always open mama's door, Daddy?" she asked with such a childlike innocence.

"Of course," Edward informed her, "And, when you grow up, you should expect nothing less from boys."

"Daddy, boys are icky," she stated matter-of-factly, and I almost snorted at the look of relief on Edward's face when she said it.

Of course, we knew Cassie would eventually get over her distain of boys, but, for now, Edward be could rest assured that he was the most important man in our daughter's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>One more to go, I'm still up writing-tomorrow is my day to sleep in, anyone wanna guess what I'll be up writing? I'll give you a hint...circle ;p<br>**


	55. Last minute

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot Generator—Phrase Catch<strong>: Nothing like waiting until the last minute.

"Edward, you're sure they'll be okay?" I asked one last time as we pulled away from Esme and Carlisle's house. I knew it was insane to think Cassie or Henry wouldn't be, but we had never left them for very long before and five days was a long time.

"They'll be fine baby. If not, my mom will call and we'll head straight home," he swore, as I tried to breathe. "Besides, it's too last minute to back out on me now; it is our anniversary after all." The reminder put a complete smile on my face.

"I can't believe it's been ten years," I laughed as a mirage of memories played in my head.

"Best ten years of my life," Edward announced, and I agreed wholeheartedly.

I still hated flying and rental car places were so slow, but once we arrived and checked into the MGM Grand, I felt like I could relax. It had been ten years since we'd been in Vegas, and as we discussed places to go and things to do, coming back to Vegas just felt right. Leaving our children was the hardest part, but Esme and Carlisle volunteered to take them without a second thought.

"Our honeymoon suite, my dear," Edward announces as the door glides open, and I was greeted with the same suite that we stayed in the night after our wedding. The same suite he took my virginity in ten years prior.

"They haven't changed much," I joked, as Edward chuckled behind me. We were still awaiting the bellhop, but Edward's hands brushed up and down the sides of my body setting a fire in their wake. Ten years later, and my body still exploded with the simplest touch.

"I love you," he whispered as his lips ghosted mine, and I momentarily wondered how much of the city we'd be seeing on this trip. At the very least, we'd have to see if our bench was still there. Of course, before we could go any further, there was a knock on the door and a young kid bringing out luggage inside. Edward brushed off his attempts at showing us around and handed him a nice tip to send him on his way with a smile. "So, room service?" Edward asked with his eyebrows raised the second the door shut. I could tell by the smirk on his face that he and I were thinking the exact same thing.

"I seem to recall room service being almost all we ate last time," I reminded him, "I think it was all part of your tactics."

"My tactics?" Edward feigned hurt as he lifted his hands to his chest with a gasp.

"Yeah, to keep me in bed," I pointed out, as he smirked. "Not that I'm complaining, but…"

"Well, it did work," he teased before I pulled a pillow off the bed and chucked it at him. "Hey, not that again, I'm too old for that now."

"Hmmm, that's a shame, if you're too old for pillows, you're certainly too old for…" Before I could finish my statement, Edward moved in long strides to cover my mouth with his. As he sucked the air straight out of my lungs, he pulled back and ordered, "Don't you dare finish that sentence." I nodded breathlessly, as clothes began to fly.

We glided up the bed with far less effort than we had the first time and with far more experience under our belts, it didn't take long before kisses became touching that turned into connecting with hips bucking in sync followed by moans, groans, and breathless gasps.

Ten years later and Edward could still make me scream in the heat of passion as our bodies wrapped together as one. Without the fear of children walking in, we were free to act as we pleased which included being vocal.

"Edward, I'm…" I couldn't finish my sentence, and I didn't need to as he roared over me. The push and pull of his hips rendered me incoherent, until he collapsed onto my sweat covered body. Minutes passed as we regained our composure, something that took us a little more time now than before.

"Room service?" Edward asked again, and I nodded my head. Room service suddenly sounded amazing.

"Definitely," I agreed. "I still can't believe it's been ten years."

"Time sure is flying," he mused quietly. "Our first night, after you fell asleep, I stayed up for a while and thought about the future as I watched you sleep. Even then I couldn't imagine how perfect our life would turn out, but I knew that night that I was finally with the right person. Holding you that night, God Bella, even now, I simply will never have enough of you."

"You're going to make me cry," I choked up as Edward confessed to thoughts I never knew before. "I remember that night feeling different, and it became everything I never thought I'd have. We really were lucky to end up in this city together."

"Definitely lucky," he replied. "I wouldn't change it for the world, I know that for sure."

"Yeah, me either. I guess that old phrase has nothing on us then, huh?" I joked. "What happens in Vegas, definitely didn't stay in Vegas."

"Nope," Edward popped, "What happened in Vegas gave me the most wonderful woman around."

And then, I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...thank you, thank you, thank you. Again, thank you-I love you, tomorrow I'll update Road :)<br>**


End file.
